


Eyes of a Dragon

by MurkyMuse



Series: Genderswapped Abi [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Genderswap, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurkyMuse/pseuds/MurkyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young noblewoman makes a pact with a dragon god. Her life is set on a new course, letting her spread her wings outside her expected role. But, blinded by the dazzling light of her King, she might not notice the shadows chasing after her until it is too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Ojos de dragón](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463644) by [narutinachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan)



> Here it is! The first chapter of the much mentioned EoaD rewrite. For those of you that may not have heard about this fanfic of mine before, it’s basically a “what if the first Seiryuu was a woman” story. Because dammit, I want a female Dragon Warrior.

Light from the gibbous moon drifted down like a gentle mist into the rose scented courtyard of an old mansion. Beneath a large garden tree with twisting branches, a tiny bluebird lay sprawled on the ground. One of its wings was bent with the awkwardness of a broken bone. The soft sound of silk slippers shuffled through the grass, a shadow soon falling over the bird.

“Poor thing”, the voice of a young woman cooed gently. She bent down to her knees and gently lifted the bluebird in her hands. Round eyes blinked up at the human, fearful and in shock. A finger lightly stroked its feathered head in attempt to calm the bird.

“Let’s get you patched up.”

With the bluebird carefully cradled in her hands, the woman hurried back up the stone steps and through the columns with flaking white paint before disappearing through one of the mansion’s many doors.    

* * *

An early morning ray drifted through the window and onto closed eyelids. The young woman rolled over with an annoyed groan, pulling the soft covers over her head as brown tresses peeked out from underneath the blanket. Minutes later the door creaked open as her maid bustled into her rooms and opened the windows to let more sunlight pour in. The light glinted off fine dresses hanging over the changing screen and glittering jewelry setting out on the vanity. Also on the vanity were half a dozen jade combs, one of which sat atop a flute case otherwise coated in a thin layer of dust.

“Lady Abi, are you not awake yet?” The maid called out.

“I’m coming”, Abi yawned and reluctantly shifted the blankets off.

Thus Abi began her normal morning routine. She drowsily allowed the maid to fuss over her hair, brushing and pinning chestnut locks up in a half-bun. The maid then helped slide on her clothing and tied the sash into a neat bow, the multiple layers downplaying Abi’s already modest figure. Abi pretended not to hear the older woman’s mutterings about her choice in outfits. While the cloth and design were refined, the maid thought her mistress should wear styles that flattered Abi’s womanly features more. It was an old disagreement that the maid had no hope of winning. Eventually both maid and mistress deemed Abi’s appearance satisfactory, Abi slipping on her favorite pearl necklace as the final touch. 

The noblewoman walked over to the birdcage next to her desk, which was littered with the estate’s account books. Inside the cage sat the little bluebird with its broken wing splinted and bandaged. The bird stared up at her as Abi changed its water and feed. With a happy chirp it hopped over to the meal of seeds and crickets. Abi smiled slightly as she lightly brushed its head with the tip of her index finger. She then carefully closed the cage and turned around.

“Another dull day”, Abi muttered dryly.

The first half of the day proved to be as dull as Abi predicted. She spent most the morning delegating tasks to servants. Once that was done, Abi returned to her rooms. There the unfinished estate accounts were waiting on her desk. It was another few hours of calculating food, tailoring, servant pay, and other expenses.

Warm sunlight filtered through the half-closed window, the soft breeze carrying the scent of flowers. Abi longingly glanced out into the courtyard garden. The bluebird chirped and blinked at her from inside its cage. Whim overcame Abi as she opened the wire door and gently picked up the bird. She left through her rooms’ side entrance that opened right into the garden, a little time outside sounded refreshing to Abi.  

The stone walls around the estate were high and worn with age. The rose bushes were blooming in bright red and wafting their pleasant aroma into the wind. Abi sat on the grass under the camphor tree dotted with tiny white blooms, watching as the bluebird hopped around curiously. It didn’t even try to use its healing wing. From what she had studied that meant it was unlikely to fly properly again.

“Perhaps I should give you a name”, she mused.

The bird tilted its head and tweeted. Most of its feathers were a bright blue but it also had a red crest on its chest. Where the blue and red intersected the feathers were an unusually vibrant shade of violet, like a purple bellflower. Abi’s fingertips lightly tapped her chin as she considered names.

“How about Bora?”

The bluebird chirped again and hopped up on Abi’s knee, allowing her to once again lightly pet its head. Abi decided the interaction was a sign of acceptance.

When the sun was at high noon, Abi took the newly christened Bora back to her rooms and headed toward to the main hall for lunch. She had just sat down at the table when her father hobbled into the room. Perhaps her father, Yoo Min-chul, had once been considered a handsome man. However, old scars were marred across his face and neck from a youth spent on the battlefield. One of his eyes had been gouged out; the gaping hole hidden by bandages. The other eye was clouded by age and nearly unseeing. He leaned most his weight on his cane as he took another limping step forward.

“Hello, father.”

“Abi”, he curtly greeted as he slowly lowered himself into the chair.

Without a word Abi began preparing their daily tea with slow and practiced movements. While waiting for the boiling water settling in the cooling bowl to reach the perfect temperature, Abi precisely scooped finely ground tea leaves into the kettle. The warm water was then poured back into the pot, the leaves stirring up and creating a pale green liquid. Once the tea was properly steeped, Abi carefully poured the drink into two cups and subtly pushed one of those cups into her father’s reach. Min-chul took three shaky sips before setting it back on the table. A couple of servants filed into the room, placing trays of duck stew and seasoned vegetables before them. The servants then bowed and lined out of the hall. The daughter and father pair ate quietly, barely glancing at each other.

Eventually Min-chul broke the silence, “I heard that uppity king in the north is to be executed.”

“Apparently a few of the influential noble families turned on him”, Abi stated before taking a few bites of her lunch.

Abi thought it was a fascinating tale, as if out of a story. A minuscule kingdom surrounded by Clans and independent lordships had been on the verge of collapse as the elderly king had no surviving heir, not even a daughter. The nobles living under the king’s rule would either tear the kingdom asunder aiming for the throne or the kingdom would fall to one of the neighboring Clans seeking to expand their territory. However, a man with rumored red hair and using the name of a dragon god as his own had suddenly appeared as if from nowhere. The dying king had been somehow convinced of this man’s godhood and declared him successor. It seemed to be a clever ruse used to trick a senile and superstitious old man. But if so, the new king had not done it as a greedy grab for power. In the short time he had been on the throne, the king’s decrees outlawed slavery and limited the taxes nobles could impose on their subjects. With their authority being stripped away, it was no surprise that some of the noble families had betrayed that king.      

“Serves him right”, her father huffed, pulling her out of her musings, “Claiming to be a dragon god.”

Abi replied idly yet with acid on her tongue, “Because no man has ever claimed to be something he isn’t.”

With his one eye her father sternly glared in her direction, “One day that tongue of yours will get you into trouble.”

Abi met his glare with an unfazed expression, “Then perhaps you shouldn’t have indulged me.”

“Perhaps I shouldn’t have”, he sighed heavily with knitted brows, “You are already eighteen, Abi. Are you even trying to find a husband? I don’t have much time on this earth left. When I die, the Yoo Estate and Clan leadership will pass to your second-cousin. If you haven’t settled into a new household by then, it will be within his rights to decide who you marry or even force you to leave the estate without support.”

Abi frowned as she thought of how, on the few occasions her father’s cousin visited the main estate, the servants would be nervous and scurry about to avoid him and his ire. His attempts to shut her out of Clan business even when she was acting as her father’s official representative was a near constant struggle for her. Unless she challenged him by using her father’s authority, his eyes would glance past her as if she were nothing more than a decorative vase or garden ornament.

“I am well aware of the fact that if you were to die today my place here would rely on his mercy. I am also well aware that your cousin is not known for his mercy”, appetite suddenly gone Abi pushed her plate aside and stood up, “I have matters to attend to.”

* * *

Abi laid her head on the windowsill and stared vaguely off into the night sky as a warm breeze flowed into her rooms. Bora, perhaps sensing her gloomy mood, sat on her shoulder diligently grooming strands of chestnut colored hair. The conversation with her father from earlier lingered in her mind, bringing a pout to her lips.

“How humiliating…”

Abi didn’t feel overly attached to the estate she had grown up in. She wouldn’t mind leaving here one day, assuming she ever met a man she could tolerate enough to marry (really, Abi knew she should be grateful that her father was allowing her to choose; his cousin wouldn’t be so thoughtful). It was the principle of it. Abi was the one that had stepped up to run the estate after her mother died and her father’s health declined. It was frustrating that some distant relative was going to one day waltz in and claim everything that she had worked for as his own. That she would be dependent on the same relative was salt in the wound.

While those thoughts bounced around in her mind, a dark blue shadow flew across the inky black sky. The shadow appeared almost serpentine as it twisted and twirled through the air. Abi leaned forward, squinting brown eyes in an attempt to get a better look at the flying beast.  

“What is…?”

Her skin suddenly broke into a cold sweat. It was like a large, fearsome creature had its eyes directly on her. No, the eyes were not just on her but staring into the very core of her being. A numbing sensation enveloped her. It was even hard to breathe. A primal impulse awoke in Abi. She fought against the eerie numbing sensation, struggling to sit up straight as she gasped. The feeling of being watched by pinning eyes lessened slightly. Abi took a shaky but deep breath.  

_Human. Come._

A voice like rolling thunder reverberated in Abi’s mind, the sharp image of a forest clearing springing forth. Abi recognized the clearing as one not too far outside the estate, a place she had often sneaked away to play in as a child. Almost as if she were in a trance, Abi stood and walked out of the room. Bora tweeted in confusion a few times before hunkering down on her shoulder. Abi silently walked out into the courtyard and toward one of the lesser used side gates.

“Lady Abi?”

A gate guard with soft features had noticed her approach. Abi barely glanced at him, her attention completely on reaching the forest clearing, “I’m going out for a while.”

Confusion and concern quickly spread across the guard’s face. His voice was lined with worry, “This time of night? That’s dangerous, Lady Abi. I’m sure Lord Min-chul would-”

“Open the gate”, Abi ordered in a tone so cold the guard flinched and rushed to comply.

Even so the guard questioned her one more time, “There have been sightings of bandits lately. Lady Abi, what if you are attacked?”

“I’d be captured and held for ransom, or perhaps killed”, Abi shrugged as if wasn’t important and then passed through the stone gate.

With the thick forest canopy blocking the light of the crescent moon, the trail was pitch-black. Abi moved slowly, gripping tree trunks to avoid tripping. Branches and thorns clutched tight to her robes and sleeves a few times, forcing Abi to pause and untangle the fabric. Bora chittered softly, nervously in her ear. The bluebird understood something dangerous lay on the path ahead of them.

Eventually Abi stumbled into the clearing, faint moonbeams filtering through canopy opening. There waited a massive dragon coiled as if to strike. Its scales were a deep blue that glimmered with a soft divine glow and moonlight. Its eyes were the most captivating, overwhelming gold Abi had ever seen. Those ethereal eyes rooted the young woman to the spot like a prey animal frozen in fear.

Abi gulped once before speaking with bravado, “You requested my presence, dragon god.”

_Human, do you know of King Hiryuu?_

The dragon god’s voice once again resounded in her head like a clap of thunder. Brown eyes widened with understanding as Abi answered, “He’s a man who recently rose to power and claims to be the dragon god Hiryuu descended as a human.”  

_It is no mere claim. Our brother descended for his love of humans. However, humans have betrayed and forsaken him. We rescued him from death by those despicable hands yet Hiryuu has refused to return to the Heavens. So we are each seeking out a Warrior to protect and serve him._

Abi’s heart pounded wildly as the weight of this truth bared down. She lightly bit her lip before asking, “What does this have to do with me?”

_You are worthy to be called Seiryuu. Drink my blood and receive the power I grant you._

“I know nothing of combat”, Abi pointed out in an uncertain tone, “I am not a warrior.”

_It is not strength of body I seek but strength of will. Even being cautious not to take life or cause harm as I was, few humans would have the willpower to withstand my gaze. An overwhelming will that can make full use of my blood lurks within you, human._

Abi’s mouth hung slightly ajar, though she quickly noticed and snapped it shut. If a dragon god thought her strong enough, then surely it must be true. From what she had heard of Hiryuu, Abi thought he seemed like a king that she would be willing to serve. Such a pact would solve the delicate situation she had found herself in as well. Brown eyes steadily met the golden hue of the dragon’s eyes as a silk covered foot took a step forward.

“…Very well. I will drink your blood and become your warrior.”

The dragon god nodded its cat-like head and then used a claw to pierce blue scales. Blood – one drop, two, three drops – dripped down into a waiting chalice that seemed to appear from thin air. At the dragon’s beckoning Abi moved forward and picked it up. She stared at the swirling red liquid a moment before tilting the chalice back and gulping down the dragon’s blood.

**_Warriors of the Four Dragons!_ **

The taste of bitter copper burnt her tongue as the thick liquid drained down her throat like fire.

**_You are now our other halves!_ **

The dragon’s blood intertwined with human blood in an unsettling and excruciating boiling sensation. Abi staggered and swayed as the voice of the dragon god roared in her very soul, scorching the core of her being.

**_With Hiryuu as your master, you will protect, cherish, and never betray him for as long as you live!_ **

A divine glow that matched the dragon god’s shimmered in the air around Abi. Her head throbbed in rhythm with her heartbeat as canine teeth enlarged, becoming fang-like. Brown hair turned sky blue at the roots, the new color cascading down to her ends like a waterfall. Firework-like lights flashed in her eyes, searing them so intensely that she soon became blinded.

Then ever so slowly her vision returned, though the throbbing pain lingered. Disorientation made Abi dizzy. Her perspective was wider. The previously pitch-black forest was now brightened and easily navigable. The stars in the sky seemed to have multiplied, turning the inky black dotted with light into a deep purple that brilliantly glittered. There were unfamiliar, impossible colors that no human had words for.

Movement in the trees behind her drew Abi’s attention. She clumsily stood, not even sure when she had fallen to the ground, and reflexively brushed grass and twigs off her clothes. Disorientation hit again as she realized she was literally seeing through the trees and brush. The gate guard was there, fallen back onto the ground and half hidden behind a tree trunk. His mouth hung gapingly as wide hazel eyes darted from Abi and the dragon god in sheer disbelief.

“Guard”, Abi called out in attempt to sound like she wasn’t about to faint from pain, “Tell my father it seems I’ve found a new household after all and that my personal maid is more than capable of taking up my duties.”

The guard stared at her transfixed – her now unnaturally blue hair, the red markings that adorned her cheeks, golden irises glinting iridescent in the faint moonlight – for a long minute before finally nodding. He then scrambled away through the brush, kicking up grass and dirt in his hurry. Once again Abi was left alone with the dragon god.

_My Dragon Warrior, it’s time to go to Hiryuu._

Abi nodded and bent down to where Bora was waiting with ruffled feathers that made the bluebird look like a tiny puff ball. The noblewoman held out her hand, hoping the bird would willingly come with her. She couldn’t leave it in the middle of the forest with a still broken wing, but didn’t want to force it near a dragon. The bluebird hesitated a moment but then hopped up on Abi’s finger.

Abi swayed as she stood back up, slowly turning to the dragon god. It lowered its head with long whiskers flicking, wordlessly urging her to climb on. Abi reached out an unsteady hand and gripped one of the blue ivory horns as respectfully as possible. Her other hand cupped Bora securely. As soon as she was settled, the dragon god unraveled its serpentine body and took to the skies. They ascended at such a rapid pace that Abi feared she would fall, clutching the horn like a lifeline.

The earth sprawled below in a gradual curve as the cold wind gusted through her hair and clothes. Abi slowly adjusted to the flight, the feeling of exhilaration lighting her face. With her new sight, Abi could see the flickering fire lights of villages and fog rolling across hills. Animals and people scampered around in the night like tiny ants marching about.

Abi blinked as disorientation hit again, the hot throbbing reasserting its dizzying grip. She gasped for air that seemed all too thin as her chilled body shivered. Abi attempted to request that they fly lower but her voice was lost on the icy wind, if it came out at all. In the distance a stone castle carved into a hill came into view, the details hazy as her vision became faded and blurry. The castle was the last thing Abi saw before consciousness slipped away like water running through her fingers.  


	2. The King and his Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi meets King Hiryuu and the other three Dragon Warriors.

Worried chirps stirred Abi into consciousness. She groaned lowly, her eyes throbbing and head aching. The meeting with the dragon god Seiryuu, drinking the dragon’s blood, and then flying through the cold night sky; it all rushed back like a torrent. Now she was sprawled on the ground in an unfamiliar palace courtyard, the stone tile pressed against her cheek still lingering with warm from the day.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice questioned.

Abi blinked her eyes open to see a yellow dragon kneeling beside her. No, that wasn’t quite right. He was a boy – perhaps a year or two younger than Abi – with an unruly golden mane of hair, wearing the simple clothing and cloak of a peasant. The faint smell of horses and other farm animals clung to him. The yellow dragon boy stared at her with clear blue eyes widened as if he were entranced. After a few moments, he shook his head and held out his hand to help Abi up.

“I’m fine”, she replied hoarsely.

Abi ignored the offered hand and pushed up off the ground. The boy nodded, seemingly taking no offense, and quickly moved to the side of an unconscious white dragon. The burly man that Abi thought of as a white dragon was wearing the garments of a mid-ranking soldier. A short mess of silvery-white locks covered his head, while his right hand appeared as if plated in scales carved from mother-of-pearl. Each long nail on his scaled hand looked as sharp and deadly as any sword.

“An old man that can’t wake up himself, a brat, and some rich pretty boy”, a rude voice snorted.

Abi turned her attention to the third, a green dragon. He had the appearance of a vagrant with worn and tattered clothes; and, there was a well-used spear dropped on the ground next to him. Even tied back in a high ponytail, his greenish hair reached past shoulder blades. Calloused hands tightly clutched his right leg, the boot appearing to have been tossed in a fire. A glimpse of jade scales was revealed by the holes of that half-burnt boot. Sensing her stare, the man turned his head toward Abi. His eyes – the purple of orchids – widened when their gazes met. He sucked in a breath as a rapt expression, similar to the one yellow dragon had stared at her with, crossed his face. The moment soon passed, the grimace returning to his lips.  

“What’s with the glare, pretty boy?” Teeth that were unusually sharp, like those of a lizard, flashed as he rudely questioned.

“You are irritating”, she replied dryly.

Turning her attention to the incredibly patient bluebird, Abi scooped Bora off the ground and placed it onto her shoulder just as the blond boy succeeded in awakening the older man. The man groaned in pain as he sat up, dwarfing the youth at his side. His eyes, a dull teal like the sky muted with fog, blinked blurrily as he surveyed the surroundings.

“What have the dragon gods done?” A rich yet shocked voice suddenly rang out.

The four turned toward the voice’s source. A man with wild hair the color of a crimson sunrise stood at the top of the courtyard steps, an expression of surprise across his face as eyes like amethysts darted to each of them. The dragon’s blood within Abi immediately responded, racing through her veins and causing her eyes to start throbbing all over again. Every heartbeat in her chest told Abi that this dawn haired man was the King she was now bond to.

As King Hiryuu descended the steps to them, the burly man shifted into a low bow. His voice was brimming with reverence, “I am a soldier in your Majesty’s army and yet when you were almost killed, I was powerless to help you. When Hakuryuu called me, I agreed to drink the dragon’s blood so that I would have the strength to protect you.”

Hiryuu bent down, royal robes fanning out behind him, and placed a delicate hand on the man’s shoulder, “May I ask your name?”

“Guen”, the soldier replied as he lifted his silvery head.

“Hakuryuu Guen”, Hiryuu murmured as if testing the name on his tongue, “Thank you, Guen.”

The soldier’s face flushed at those words, an almost starstruck look in his teal eyes. The crimson haired King then lifted his hand and stood back up as the soldier unsteadily scrambled up after him. Hiryuu turned to the dragon standing closest to them, the blond youth. The boy suddenly swayed, worn cloak swinging with the movement, as if the King’s attention had caused his balance to falter.

“May I ask your name and reason as well? Ouryuu…?”

“My name is Zeno”, he stated as he nervously shifted his feet, “I’m not a warrior or anything like that. I just thought I could make the world a better place if I drank Ouryuu’s blood.”

Those altruistic words sank into the silence as the King stared. A moment passed before Hiryuu clapped his hands together and beamed in sheer delight, “That is my goal! I look forward to working toward it together with you, Zeno!”

Pink lit the boy’s cheeks as blue eyes widened. Hiryuu chuckled into his sleeve, his amethyst eyes glittering with amusement.

“Idiot idealists”, the last man muttered as he picked his weapon off the stone tile, “I drank Ryokuryuu’s blood simply because I wanted the power. Protecting this dimwit king was just part of the deal.”

The other dragons turned their attention to their green counterpart, the soldier – Hakuryuu – frowning in disapproval. Hiryuu’s reply was to simply walk over to the vagrant and offer his hand.

“Then I’ll be relying on you, Ryokuryuu…?”

The man scowled but gripped the King’s hand as he answered, “Shuten.”

“I’ll be relying on you, Shuten”, Hiryuu repeated cheerfully.

The King’s unguarded smile apparently threw the man off guard. His ears burned red as he stuttered out, “Stupid King.”  

Finally Hiryuu turned to Abi, his robes and scarlet locks catching the floral scented breeze. She couldn't tell if it was the dragon blood that still scorched her veins or her own feelings, but looking at King Hiryuu was like looking at the sun itself. Warmth radiated from his gentle smile. The way his eyes crinkled with joy as he looked at her made Abi feel at ease. At that moment Abi wanted nothing more than to stand by his side and reflect his dazzling light.

“You are, Seiryuu…?”

Abi bowed, her blued bangs falling from her face as Bora let out a startled tweet and scrambled to remain on its human’s shoulder. Her bow wasn’t a low, kneeling bow as the soldier had done. Instead it was as one noble would bow to a higher ranking noble, still standing and with hands pressed together.

“I am Yoo Abi, daughter of the current head of the Yoo Clan, Yoo Min-chul”, she answered with voice chiming in self-assurance.

In the background, the vagrant – Ryokuryuu – choked and spattered. Abi smirked slightly before lifting her head to meet King Hiryuu’s gaze.

“I…” What exactly had she been seeking? To leave the uncertainty of her situation behind? To find somewhere she wouldn't be so easily displaced? Abi couldn't find the right words so she answered vaguely, “I had reasons for drinking Seiryuu’s blood.”                

“I see”, Hiryuu nodded as if he understood anyway and lightly took her hands with a smile, “Abi, such a lovely name.”

The King’s hands were warm and gentle against hers. Abi felt heat radiating off her cheeks. She was uncertain if it was because of embarrassment over such casual intimacy with a man she had just met or if it was due to the dragon’s blood racing.

“I wasn't expecting the dragon gods to do this but I’m glad to welcome you – all of you – into my home.”

* * *

Abi tossed and turned within the cocoon of silken blankets, while soft snore-like chirps sounded from the birdcage that had been hastily carried in by a confused and tired servant. Moonlight drifted into the room, the beams bouncing off the walls and furniture. Despite the clear expense of each item, the room seemed empty as it lacked any personal touches. Abi shifted again, covering her head with the pillow as she desperately longed for the embrace of sleep. However, the pillow was useless. Without meaning to, her new eyes looked right through it.

With a frustrated groan, the noblewoman pushed the covers off and sat up. Abi almost left the room in borrowed sleepwear but realized it just before she opened the door. She quickly changed back into the clothes she’d arrived in. Tying the sash into a bow without assistance proved a bit of a challenge. She considered waking a maid, but decided that doing so would leave a bad first impression on the castle staff. After the fifth try, Abi gave up and tied the sash into a simple knot.

She wandered with no destination in mind, her soft footfalls echoing down the corridors. The castle layout was exposed before her golden eyes, every nook and cranky etching into her drowsy mind. She quickly turned her attention elsewhere when her sight stumbled across occupied rooms, most the inhabitants sound asleep.

After a while, Abi found herself on the patrol path of the castle walls. The guards had let her past without question; word of four people that had arrived on the backs of the dragon gods and welcomed by King Hiryuu having already circulated among the nightshift. Abi leaned against the cool stone, yawning as the breeze tugged at her loose hair and long sleeves.

Above her was a dusty river of stars shimmering in the infinite purple sky, while the capital city lay before her. Yellow-orange lantern light shone from various buildings. The people that took to the streets this time of night were not generally the respectable type. Most wandered from bars and brothels, some loitered in the alleys. There were also a few just passing through the city gates and seeking the shelter of vacant inns.

“Abi?”

The noblewoman jumped at the unexpected voice, her eyes so focused on the city below that she’d failed to notice King Hiryuu walking up to her. She turned to the King as she attempted to smooth the startle from her face.

“I apologize for surprising you”, Hiryuu said as amusement danced on his lips.

“Shouldn’t you be resting, my King?” Abi replied, her face burning with mortification.

“I was worried you would have trouble sleeping, Abi”, Hiryuu continued with his brow creasing in concern, “It seems I was correct?”

Abi frowned and glanced down at the stone walkaway, accidentally peering through it and into the storage room below. She sighed heavily and squeezed her dragon eyes shut. Not that closing her eyes helped any.

“…It’s still so bright, and I keep looking through walls without meaning to. It’s dizzying.”

She winced at how pathetic that sounded. However, the King’s hand reached over and gently lifted her chin. Abi blinked her eyes back open, gold meeting amethyst.

“Such a comment might not be very reassuring now, but I’m certain you will adjust soon enough. Until then, the royal doctor can give you medicinal tea for insomnia. Perhaps that will help.”  

Abi mutely nodded, the dragon’s blood once again racing through her veins at the King’s touch. Flustered, she pulled away and turned her attention back towards the city; the night breeze cooling her hot cheeks. Hiryuu joined her, arms crossed on the stone wall as his attention shifted to the city lights as well.

After a few stretching minutes of quiet, the King spoke again, “The sight you see with your new eyes must be incredibly different than what I see with these human eyes.”

Abi turned her head back to King Hiryuu, the soft wind causing a stray lock of scarlet to fall in his face. Slow recollection of just who she was speaking with filled her voice, “You gave up this vision, when you descended and became human…”  

“I gave up many things to be human”, Hiryuu replied. His lips formed a fond smile as he glanced back toward the city, “But the experiences that I’ve gained in return have been worth it.”  

* * *

Abi woke to the sound of hungry tweets, sunlight glaring through the window and onto her eyelids. With a reluctant groan, the noblewoman sat up and blurrily blinked her eyes open. Alarm at the unfamiliar surroundings briefly shot through her; however, the events of the night before soon returned to mind. Abi slid out of bed. A cursory glance told her that there were no maids particularly close to her room. Abi decided against fetching one and slowly got dressed, once again tying her sash into a knot instead of a bow.

A golden sheen from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Abi turned towards the mirror and for the first time truly saw that her brown eyes had transformed to an iridescent gold, the pupils slit like cat-eyes. Red streaks decorated her pale cheeks, Abi’s hand drifting up to lightly touch the marks. Even her hair was different: sky blue instead of chestnut brown. The noblewoman knew her appearance had changed.  However, facing these changes in a mirror was as disorienting as her new vision.

Another insistent chirp brought Abi out of her distraction. She let Bora out of its cage, the bluebird hopping on her hand with an indigent puff of its chest. A single finger gently patted feathered head to mollify the bird. Abi’s stomach rumbled as well, so she left the room in search of breakfast.

* * *

Once human and bird had eaten a breakfast of cold cucumber soup and rice, Abi wandered into the castle courtyard with Bora perched on her shoulder. The noblewoman took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of spring flowers that danced on the breeze. The sun was nearing its midmorning position in the cloud dotted sky, faint starlight still glimmering in the blue. Abi’s slipper covered foot paused mid-step as her head turned upward, awestruck. Stars, there were stars in the sky. She could see the stars despite it being daytime. Golden eyes peered at the glittered sky in shock for a few minutes before Abi remembered her purpose.  

A servant had told Abi that King Hiryuu and others were outside at the soldiers’ training field. Abi didn’t know where that was, but didn’t bother to ask since her eyes would easily find them. Just as she was about to scan the castle grounds, Abi felt a tug. The tug was a sudden awareness of three glowing lights: pure white, jade green, and golden-yellow. Except these ‘lights’ weren’t something her dragon eyes perceived. She just felt them and knew.

“The other Dragon Warriors…?” Abi tilted her head, not sure what to think of this new sense.

The noblewoman began walking in the direction of those lights. They took her along the palace terrace towards the western gate. A building sticking out from the castle wall came into view. The soldiers’ barracks, Abi realized as she saw a dozen or so men in uniform gathered in the open practice arena. The soldiers’ weren’t practicing their swordwork or archery, but watching with rapt attention as Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu tested their new limbs. The King and Ouryuu were there as well; the blond boy turning his head toward her as if sensing Abi’s approach.

King Hiryuu noticed the youth’s shift in attention and glanced over to her as well. His voice was warm and bright as he greeted her, “Good morning, Abi.”

“Good morning”, Abi replied as she stifled a yawn and joined them.

Hakuryuu had changed from his clothing the previous night, now wearing a fur coat in place of simple uniform shirt. Wrapped in fur, the large man looked even more like a bear. He faced off against stone slabs, his pearly plated claw much larger it had been before. Muscles straining, Hakuryuu swiped his arm. Sharp nails tore through the rock with ease, the rubble falling to the ground with a loud smash. The soldiers cheered and hollered at the spectacle.

“Not bad”, Ryokuryuu commented.

“Why don’t you give it a try, brother”, Hakuryuu said as he moved to the side. His normal hand clutched his shrinking dragon claw as he panted, sweat dripping from his chin.  

“I’m not your brother”, Ryokuryuu darkly retorted. He brought his leg, with new boots covering his jade scaled foot, down on the remainder of the slab. The stone crumbled beneath his kick, tiny shards scattering in the air. He nodded in satisfaction, his orchid eyes sweeping over the impressed soldiers and up at the tall stone wall.

A sly, toothy grin spread across his face as he spoke, “But the real power of my leg is this.”

Ryokuryuu suddenly leaped high into the air, much higher than a normal person could ever dream of. With green ponytail and cloak fluttering, it seemed like he was flying. He made a stumbled landing on the castle walls, taking a brief moment to correct his balance before leaping again. He soared over the soldiers, who were awed into silence, before landing in front of King Hiryuu. Thrill, an almost child-like sort of excitement, displayed clearly across his face. 

“You seem to be enjoying yourself, Shuten”, the King smiled.

Hakuryuu let out a whistle as he walked up before politely bowing to the King. Beside Abi, Ouryuu was gapping like a fish. She didn’t really fault him for the reaction. Both Hakuryuu’s deadly strength and Ryokuryuu’s near flight were unbelievable and inhuman.  

Even so, Abi couldn’t help but comment dryly, “Certainly flaunting your ability.”

“And what can those eyes do besides look pretty, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu glowered at her as he stood straight.

Abi answered in a tone almost as distant as her vision’s focus, “There’s a guard asleep at his post by the East Gate… A street musician playing the flute has gained a large audience in the city market…And there’s a merchant caravan on the road, perhaps an hour away from the city.”

Golden eyes blinked as Abi readjusted her focus to the three stunned faces. Ouryuu seemed just as impressed with her power as he had with the other two incredible displays, while Ryokuryuu stared wide eyed at her a moment before his nostrils flared in a huff. King Hiryuu just smiled fondly as he watched them interact.

“With sight like that”, Hakuryuu stated, “You could easily be a one person scout.”

Ryokuryuu turned to the last of them, pointing at the Ouryuu’s chest. His voice was rough as he questioned the youth, “What about you, brat? What can you do?”

Ouryuu nervously shifted his feet but met the older man’s glare with a calm expression, “The dragon god Ouryuu said my body was ‘sturdy’ but I’m not sure what that means.”

“How useless”, Ryokuryuu muttered.  

With his normal hand, Hakuryuu gave the blond an encouraging pat on the shoulder, “Your power must not be as obvious as ours. You’ll figure it out, Ouryuu.”

“Don’t worry about it, Zeno. Right now, just you being here is enough”, the King smiled at him, the soft breeze catching a few crimson curls. Pink once again lit Ouryuu’s cheeks as he glanced almost shyly at his feet.  

Abi lifted her hand, Bora hopping from her shoulder to the offered fingers with a soft tweet, as she noticed a disturbance at the nearby gate. A messenger soon ran through the crowd of soldiers with panic darkening his expression. He came to a stop before the King and his Dragon Warriors.

“King Hiryuu, the nobles that tried to execute you have gathered their armies and declared war!” 


	3. To be a warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on the battlefield, Abi discovers that there is more to her dragon power than originally thought.

Kouka’s army was camped along the grassy plains west of the capital, tents huddled together like a makeshift town. Near the center of camp was Abi’s private tent, where she groggily stirred from her cot. With eyes closed and a wide yawn, Abi wandered over to her washbowl and splashed water on her face to wake up. Unlike at the castle where Abi had the option of calling for a maid, there was no one at all to assist her morning routine in an army camp. So Abi got dressed, tying her sash into a simple knot, and pinned her sky hued locks into a half bun by herself. While years ago Abi had begun wearing clothing that left her sex ambiguous to better gain the cooperation of her father’s business partners, today she was particularly careful to dress in such a way that would obscure her status as a woman.

Warzones were not kind to anyone but there were certain risks of being a woman in a warzone.

Once dressed, Abi stepped out her tent and into the crisp early morning air. The first ray of dawn had yet to peek above the purple horizon. The camp was mostly still and quiet, only the soldiers on the last night watch were moving around. Three guards – handpicked by Hakuryuu to escort her – were already waiting for the Dragon Warrior with saddled horses as she made her way over. One offered a hand to help her mount the brown mare. However, Abi was confident in her ability and brushed his hand aside. Once all four of them were atop their horses, the scouting party rode off.    

* * *

The scouting party returned midmorning, the sun and stars gleaming as a few clouds drifted across the sky. The army camp was busy with soldiers scurrying around in preparation for battle. Abi could see the uncertain stares they gave her as she dismounted and walked through the dusty camp. She ignored them, forcing them to scatter out of her way as she made a beeline toward the heart of camp. The soldiers’ squeamishness of having a woman – a boyish appearing woman but still a woman – in their midst wasn’t relevant at that moment. The Dragon Warrior was focused on one thing only: reaching King Hiryuu’s tent and command center with haste.

The tent guards merely nodded at her in acknowledgement as Abi pushed open the fabric and stepped in. The King, Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu, and an old mustached general that had reminded loyal to Hiryuu stood around the table in the middle of the room in discussion about strategy. Ouryuu sat off to the side looking confused and out of place.

“Abi”, the King greeted with warmth despite the stressful situation, “How was it?”

She replied in a quick voice, “The enemy has three thousand foot soldiers and a thousand mounted. Another regiment of five hundred mounted split off from the main army and is coming from the west. From that direction they’ll have the high ground.”

“So they aim to flank us and catch us by surprise during battle”, Hakuryuu commented.

The general’s fingers tapped the table, eyes still intent on the map as if imagining the scenarios play out.

“Thank you, Abi”, King Hiryuu gave her another smile, “Those beautiful eyes of yours are helpful.”

The dragon’s blood flowing through her veins sang with joy at Hiryuu’s praise. Abi frowned and fought against the bloom of heat on her cheeks. Now was not the time or place for any reactions that could be misunderstood by fools.

The King and others returned to speaking of battle strategies. Abi shifted to the edge of the table, listening intently despite the unfamiliar terms and suggestions. Besides sneaking a few vaguely remembered glances at her father’s books in her youth, Abi had never studied battle and war strategy before. What little she knew of war was what she had picked up these short few weeks as they prepared for battle against the nobles that had betrayed King Hiryuu. Listening to the discussion, Abi couldn’t help but feel just as out of place as Ouryuu looked.  

Eventually a course of action was decided. The King prepped for battle by donning the rest of his armor. With the protective red metal appearing as if dragon scales and his wild curls seemingly aflame, King Hiryuu radiated charisma in a way only a former god could. However, his lips were tight and regret darkened his usually bright eyes. Even now King Hiryuu did not wish to fight those that had betrayed him.

Just as they were leaving the tent the King turned to Abi and Ouryuu with concern in his tone, “Abi. Zeno. You two have never fought or witnessed battle. You don’t have to force yourselves to be on the frontlines.”

Ryokuryuu piped up with a mocking grin and leaned against his spear, “Useless women and children should stay off the battlefield.”

“When I drank the dragon god’s blood”, Abi stated as the unwavering gold of her eyes pierced the other dragons, “I did so with the understanding that I would take part in battles. No matter what happens, I won’t go back on that choice.”

Ryokuryuu’s mocking grin shifted to a startled gap, while Hakuryuu gave an impressed half-smile.

“I made the same choice. I’m coming too”, Ouryuu spoke up as well but with a hint of nervousness.

King Hiryuu glanced at the two younger dragons before nodding grimly, “Very well.”

With that decided, the King’s group continued through the army camp. The soldiers looked to their King and his Dragon Warriors with respect and admiration. Abi let out a small, frustrated huff. It was aggravating how easily their opinions changed just because she was surrounded by the King and other dragons.

“Seiryuu and Ouryuu should stay with King Hiryuu. As the last defense”, Hakuryuu said as he placed his hand on Abi’s shoulder and his clawed hand carefully on Ouryuu’s shoulder, “Your big brothers will take care of the fighting.”

Ryokuryuu swung the tip of his spear at the silvery-haired dragon, the point nearly poking Hakuryuu between his eyes. He practically growled out, “I never claimed any of you strangers as siblings. These weaklings can fend for themselves.”

“Ryokuryuu, now is not the time to start a fight”, Ouryuu murmured.  

At the same time Abi shrugged off Hakuryuu’s hand, “Don’t treat me with such familiar-”

She paused. The subtle glint of metal being slowly pulled out of a soldier’s pocket as he approached King Hiryuu had caught her notice. Blood pounded through her veins and roared in her ears as instinct took over. Abi threw herself in front of her King just as the assassin began to charge. She gritted her teeth and braced for the stab. However, before the assassin had fully closed the distance, her dragon eyes locked with his dark eyes. Suddenly the man was becoming smaller and smaller, while Abi loomed over him like a large beast. He was frozen, barely able to twitch his fingers. Terror etched across his face as he beheld the monstrous blue dragon.

“W-wha?”

Such a tiny, fragile creature had dared attack Hiryuu. Anger surged forth like a storm flood. Abi willed the power of her eyes to bite down on his leg. The assassin fell forward with a panicked scream. The knife dropped uselessly from his hand and hit the dirt with a soft thud.

“Aaaaahhhh! My leg!” He cried out as tears stained his face.

Not enough. Abi peered closer, her golden eyes searching and penetrating. Twitching muscles and laboring lungs displayed openly before the dragon.

“NO! P-please! Stay a-away! M-monster!”

There it was: the heart. His heart beat rapidly, fearfully. Without hesitation Abi reached out and gripped that heart. Her power squeezed it tight. The man screamed once more and then suddenly stopped. His body slumped over next the fallen knife. His lifeless eyes were unseeing yet the shadow of horror lingered.  

Abi’s tongue brushed against fang-like teeth. Such a pathetic little creature, so easily broken. It wasn’t enough. The dragon’s eyes craved more. She craved more. There were so many beating hearts around. How many could she devour?

“That’s enough, Abi”, the King’s voice resounded as he moved in front of her and met the dragon’s eyes with his steady amethyst.

Abi came to her senses and remembered. Those hearts were allies. They served King Hiryuu. They were needed.

The Dragon Warrior drew her power back in. Like a taut rope snapping, the backlash of her power immediately hit. Abi’s prospective tilted as she fell forward. King Hiryuu rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. With a troubled frown, the King shifted her so that she was cradled in his arms. Abi wanted to voice objections to that but everything was becoming hazy. The last thing that reached her awareness before her vision went dark and her mind blank was Ryokuryuu’s grating voice.

“The hell was that!?”

* * *

Abi woke to the distant sounds of battle: yells and screams and the clanging of metal. She opened her eyes to see the cloth roof of her private tent. Lying in her bedding, the covers were tucked tight and snug around her. It was annoyingly restraining. Abi tried to sit up but her body didn’t respond. Panic flared inside her chest as she uselessly strained her muscles.    

“I…can’t move.”

“Oh, you’re awake!” In a rush of motion Ouryuu was hovering at her side with a concerned expression and blue eyes clouded by worry, “Seiryuu, how are you feeling? Need anything?”

“I can’t move”, Abi repeated. She hated the sound of terror in her voice.

“You fainted after unleashing your power for the first time”, Ouryuu answered with a frown, “The King said it seemed double-edged and that you might be paralyzed for a while after using it.”

Abi remembered the overwhelming power of the dragon’s eyes and how that power then backfired. She forced herself to take slow, even breaths until she calmed down. This wasn’t permanent; be it a few minutes or few hours, she would regain control of her body. Still Abi silently cursed the dragon god for giving her such a bothersome ability.  

“So the others are out fighting now?”

She didn’t really have to ask. Even from inside her tent a decent distance from the battlefield, Abi could focus her sight on the clashing of weapons, spilling of blood, and maimed corpses littered across the field. It was gruesome to say the least. There was no wonder why a compassionate person like King Hiryuu would prefer to spare Ouryuu and her, who had never seen bloodshed before, from it.

Though perhaps she no longer counted; after all, she had just killed a man. Abi couldn’t find it in herself to regret it. Part of her had even enjoyed it. That same part wanted to test the limits of her power.    

“They are”, Ouryuu’s voice pulled Abi out of her thoughts, “No one wanted to leave you alone in this state so I stayed behind.”

By which he meant she was completely vulnerable in the middle of a warzone; and, Ouryuu had been left on guard duty. Abi mentally strung together another round of curses as she tested her range of motion. Slowly she was able to move her fingers, hands, arms. With a stubborn huff Abi forced her body to sit up. Realizing what she was doing, Ouryuu quickly moved to support her back. Abi shot him a golden glare from the corner of her eyes.

“I don’t need your help.”

Ouryuu smiled in reply. It was frustratingly sunny.

“Seiryuu wants to fight even though you can barely move”, his smiled faded like a cloud blocking the sunlight and casting a shadow on the ground, “…I may be weak but I can at least help you get to the battlefield and shield you when your power backfires.”

“…You’re a fool.”  

Abi hadn’t fully regained movement in her legs so she was forced to allow Ouryuu to support her, one of her arm slung over his shoulders. She watched intently as they approached the battlefield. The battle wasn’t going as well as they had hoped. While the frightening combat prowess of Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu evened the odds, Kouka’s army was too outnumbered. They were only two warriors, who had yet to master their new limbs, against hundreds. As exhaustion began to set in, the enemy army was able to gain ground little by little.

When they reached the backlines of the army – where, if possible, the injured were taken to be treated - Abi pushed away from Ouryuu. Her legs had recovered enough for her to walk on her own; and, Ouryuu wasn’t looking well with wide eyes and face pale as he got his first glimpse of battle wounds. The sudden appearance of the last two Dragon Warriors caught the soldiers’ attention. Confusion and a touch of hope crossed their weary and beaten faces.

“It’s Lord Ouryuu and Lady Seiryuu.”

“I thought their powers weren’t fit for battle?”

“Didn’t Lady Seiryuu kill an assassin with just a glance earlier?”

“Really?”

The two dragons continued forward until they reached the King and his guard. Almost as if sensing their approach Hiryuu turned away from the battle raging in front of him, “Zeno, Abi?”

Abi got right to the point, “There is no better place to test the limits of my power than on a battlefield.”

Abi could feel the feral sharpness of her canine teeth. A wild glint lit her golden eyes that gleamed with iridescence. The soldiers involuntarily flinched but Hiryuu met her glaze with understanding as godly fire flared in his own eyes.

“I see why Seiryuu chose you”, the King stated with resolution, “You will surely turn the tide of this battle.”

Abi blinked in surprise as the dragon’s blood rushed through her and made her face flush with heat. Whatever she had expected, that was not it.

“Oh… Of course, my King”, she replied while unconsciously fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve.

Hiryuu chuckled as if he wasn’t on a battlefield, “Abi is such a cute little dragon.”

This had the effect of bringing Ouryuu out of his shocked state and pulling a small laugh from him. Abi glared at them both as her blush deepened. She was silently thankful the other two dragon idiots were off fighting and couldn’t see this.

“You two are awful”, she huffed red faced as she pushed pass a very confused soldier and marched off toward the fighting.

Behind her, the King placed a comforting hand on Ouryuu’s shoulder, “Zeno, you can stay here with me.”

Ouryuu shook his head, “Someone needs to be there when Seiryuu’s power backfires, right?”

“I’m glad you already care for the others”, Hiryuu smiled softly, “Look after each other, okay.”

“Right”, he replied with forced cheer.

Abi quickened her pace, forcing Ouryuu to jog a few steps to catch up. The earth, dry and dusty before the battle, was now muddied by blood that made an unpleasant squish beneath her boots. The stench of already decomposing bodies hung in the air like a thick, pungent fog. The cries and screams of dying men reverberated all around them. This was very different than merely watching from a distance. Abi’s stomach churned as bile rose to the back of her throat. Her hands began to quake and her steps were unsteady.

However, Hakuryuu was fighting while surrounded by the enemy and covered in a myriad of minor injuries. Ryokuryuu glided through the air, spear ready to impale yet another soldier from above despite the fatigue lines on his face. Ouryuu was beside her, grey-faced and terrified but muscles tensed in a way that made it clear he was serious about his stated intent to shield her with his own body. Lastly, King Hiryuu was behind them expecting her to pull off a grand feat.

Abi had more than enough motivation.

An enemy soldier spotted them and charged with weapon raised. Abi quickly turned the dragon’s eyes on him and released their power. She went straight for his heart before he barely had time to even process his paralysis. Abi moved on to enemy after enemy. Her eyes’ range expanded. Enemy soldiers – confused and enraged by the sight of their comrades falling one after another – rushed toward her. Those fools died by the cruel grip of her power as well.

It wasn’t enough. The dragon’s eyes craved more and more. Abi expanded her sight even farther, to the wide eyed soldiers standing in shock a cautious distance from her. Then one man, about to strike Hakuryuu from behind, fell from the millisecond distraction of glinting gold. Another enemy was pierced by her power before Ryokuryuu’s spear could impale him. All enemies within Abi’s range that so much as glanced in her direction forfeited their lives.

Eventually there were no more beating hearts near enough for her to crush and devour, the dragon’s eyes throbbing with disappointment. That was when the backlash hit with a sudden jerk. For the second time that day Abi fell forward as her vision faded to true black. Her body slammed against the ground before Ouryuu could catch her.  

“Seiryuu!”

* * *

Abi woke to the muffled sound of drunken singing and general cheer. She was again in her private tent with covers tucked annoyingly tight around her. However, this time no one hurried to her side in worry. With a lonely pang echoing in her chest, Abi almost wished she hadn’t left Bora the bluebird in the safety of the castle. She laid there quietly for a while, staring through the tent top at the dark navy sky that glittered like a field of glowing flowers in full bloom. Finally, the paralysis backfire began to fade. Abi sat up with some struggle, her bare feet touching the floor. She slipped her boots back on before pushing the fabric open and walking out into the cool night air.

Ryokuryuu sat plopped on the ground not far away with a bottle of alcohol in hand. His spear was placed next to him, as was his cleaning kit and sharping tools. He appeared relaxed but Abi could see the tension in his shoulders. His guard was still up as if he was half-expecting trouble. As if he was half-expecting trouble in front of her tent. Abi huffed in irritation, uncertain if she should feel patronized or grateful.  

“So the fainting princess is finally awake”, Ryokuryuu drawled out as he noticed her up and about.

Patronized it was.  

“Don’t call me that”, Abi snapped at him, “Go bother someone else with your aggravating presence.”

“Why should I move when you’re the one leaving?”

Abi narrowed her eyes, their golden hue flashing in the moonlight as the waxing orb hung above and between the two dragons. Ryokuryuu spread pointed teeth in another one of his mocking grins as a refreshing breeze rippling through both their hair and clothing.

“Seiryuu! You’re awake!” Hakuryuu’s voice suddenly boomed as he all but stumbled over to them. The building tension shattered at his loud entrance, “Ouryuu got sick after the battle and is resting.”

“He didn’t even fight. How useless”, Ryokuryuu muttered before taking another swig from his bottle.

Hakuryuu ignored the comment and continued speaking, “King Hiryuu just retired for the night as well.”

“I didn’t ask about them”, annoyance laced Abi's voice as she replied.

Hakuryuu gave a hearty laugh and roughly patted her back with his clawed hand, causing Abi to stagger. To keep from falling flat on her face, Abi grabbed ahold the nearest support: the offending arm. This brought her closer to Hakuryuu than Abi was comfortable with. He reeked of sweat, blood, and alcohol. Abi frowned and, letting go of his arm, took a measured step away from the silvery-haired dragon. He either didn’t notice or care.  

“You did well today. Seiryuu’s eyes are truly a fearsome weapon.”

“This was just the first battle. The war isn’t won yet”, Ryokuryuu snorted, “Seiryuu will die for sure if she keeps fainting on the battlefield.”

Golden eyes narrowed at both of them, “As charming as this conversation has been, I’m going to find dinner and better company.”  

With those as her parting words, Abi spun on her heels and walked off.  


	4. Floodgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi begins to learn self-defense from Hakuryuu, while dealing with the advances of a visiting lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting with this chapter, I will posting a chapter every Friday until Christmas. ^_^

Abi slid open the door to her rooms and stepped inside with a relieved sigh; it felt so nice to be back at the castle. Bora hopped and chirped excitedly in its cage the second the bird saw her. The high-pitched sound brought a soft smile to Abi’s lips despite weariness and exhaustion lingering from her first experience of war. She immediately went to open the wired door. The bluebird clumsily flew out and perched on her head, shock echoing across the dragon’s face.

That surprise quickly shifted to happiness as Abi reached up to pat the bird, “You’ve started flying again!”

Bora tweeted proudly in reply and then started to groom the frazzled blue strands of Abi’s hair.

“I know. I need a bath. A nice long, warm and scented bath”, Abi said as she gently scratched the bird’s head, “After that I’m going sleep in my big bed with its comfy mattress. Not some army cot.”

Everything else could wait until the next morning.

* * *

A few days later found Abi walking through the castle terrace in the early morning light. The rising sun painted the clouds pinks and purples and red-oranges. She yawned, wishing she was still in bed as Bora nodded off on her shoulder. However, a very wealthy lord from the eastern edge of Kouka would be arriving in a few hours. Considering how much influence the lord wielded, Abi thought it best to double check all the preparations to ensure that his visit left a good impression. The last thing King Hiryuu needed was to make more enemies because he didn’t understand the delicate dance of noble sensibilities.

“Seiryuu!”

Abi turned her attention toward the loud call. Hakuryuu was below in the soldiers’ training yard overseeing the new recruits, his clawed hand motioning her to come down. Abi sighed at the detour but went to join him. As she walked down the steps, she noted that the trainees kept stealing glances at her in between their practice. Or more specifically, they were trying to get a glimpse of the recently renowned dragon’s eyes.

“What is it, Hakuryuu?” She questioned as she came to a stand beside him, tapping her foot on the ground.

“I’ll be teaching Ouryuu the basics of sword fighting. He needs to at least know how to defend himself if he’s going to come into battle with us”, Hakuryuu stated as he observed the soldiers with a deepening frown, “I think you should join us as well.”

Abi turned her head, her golden eyes set aglow by the morning light. One of the soldiers fumbled and dropped his practice sword. The wooden weapon thudded against the ground as his fellows snorted and joked about his carelessness.

“I don’t see how it will be useful”, she replied and nudged the dozing bluebird with one finger, “I don’t need to physically fight to use my power, and once my power backfires I’m unable to move.”

Hakuryuu glanced at her, his face openly showing concern, “That’s exactly why I think you should learn. What if you ever get into a situation where you can’t afford to become paralyzed and none of us are around?”

Abi shifted her weight and bit her lip, one fang-like tooth poking out. Besides her power, she really had no way to defend herself. That was fine for a noblewoman kept far from the field of battle, but Abi wasn’t just a noblewoman anymore.  

“Alright”, Abi answered. She glanced at the soldier that had been teased for dropping his sword just a few moments ago. He stole a quick look back over at the two dragons. Noticing golden eyes set on him, he nearly tripped over his own feet. Another round of laughter echoed from the other soldiers as a frown formed on Abi’s lips, “…But I don’t want to learn where just anyone can watch.”

“That’s fine. We’ll decide on a time and place with Ouryuu later”, Hakuryuu nodded before heading back over to the training group, “Seems like the recruits have focus issues. A little discipline should correct that. See you later, little sister.”

“Little sister?” Abi blinked once as she watched him shout orders at the soldiers, “You are taking this ‘siblings by the dragons’ blood’ idea too seriously, Hakuryuu.”

* * *

Hours later, Abi stood at the bottom of the public courtyard steps and watched as the lord’s carriage rolled through the castle gates. The awaited guest soon shuffled out of the carriage, a footman quickly at his side. He was a stout man with thinning brown hair, clothed in exquisite silk robes and adorned with the rarest of gemstones.

“Welcome, Lord Heo, to Hiryuu Castle”, Abi greeted with a polite bow, “Out of gratitude for your support of our King during the civil war, every effort has been made by me personally for your enjoyable visit here.”

Abi lifted her head again, golden irises catching the light more brilliantly than any of the gold or gems Heo wore. She realized the moment it happened; saw the lord’s pupils dilate and pulse quicken as he become enraptured.

On some level Abi had been expecting this. While she knew she had been attractive before drinking the dragon’s blood, it was a subtle attractiveness: a handsomely shaped face with good skin and a delicate figure. Nothing about her had been overtly eye-catching. However, to say the dragon’s eyes were overt was an understatement. Abi was becoming use to people being stunned by the sheer beauty of her new eyes.

“Lady Seiryuu”, Heo replied. Realizing that he’d been staring for an almost impolite amount of time, he returned the bow, “It is an honor to be personally greeted by one of King Hiryuu’s renowned Dragon Warriors. I will be in your care during my stay.”

Abi had been expecting it yet she realized that she hadn’t been prepared for it. The soldiers, the servants, the minor lords: few of those interested in her as a woman would be bold enough to attempt courting a superior. However, a lord such as Heo was within her social rank. And from the look he was giving her – his eyes sliding over her entire body as if she were a valuable gem he coveted – Abi suspected that he had every intention to court her.  

* * *

That evening Abi had arranged for musicians to entertain Lord Heo and his entourage. The melody flowed around the room like a gentle breeze. Heo also seemed quite content with the fine wine and rich food offered to him. Everything was going very well. Abi lightly bit her lip, one enlarged canine tooth peeking out, and considered making a tactical retreat while the lord was distracted. However, Abi had impressed upon her King how important this visit would be. The hostess vanishing would be a mar against noble decorum and liable to cause offense.

“My Lady, Seiryuu”, Heo’s attention was once again on her, “I have heard rumors that you are a daughter of the Yoo Clan?”

“My father is Yoo Min-chul, the current leader of the Clan”, Abi confirmed through her plastered on polite smile.

His face lit up as he leaned closer to her. Not close enough to be considered improper, but near enough that Abi felt like carrion-eating bird was hovering overhead.

“Then Lady Seiryuu’s mother would be the famous flutist, Yoo Mi-ja”, Heo’s smile was pleased and, though he did not openly say it, there was a request in his voice, “I had wished to hear the Lady’s music at least once but, alas, I never had the chance.”

Abi tried not to frown but failed, “I apologize, Lord Heo, but I do not share my mother’s talent for the flute or any other instrument.”

“I see…”, his smile faltered as well but quickly recovered as he placed a hand atop hers, “I am certain a Lady such as yourself has many other talents.”

Abi was tempted to give the lord a list: flower arrangement, mastery of the tea ceremony, management skills, wit and intelligence, and the ability to kill men with her glare. Abi managed to hold her tongue with much effort. She did, however, pull her hand away from his and place it in her lap.  

* * *

Three of the Four Dragons gathered in a grassy garden area tucked away behind large hedges. Abi relished in the privacy and an afternoon of respite from acting as hostess. Putting her thoughts and frustrations of the lord guest aside, Abi watched intently as Hakuryuu demonstrated the basic sword stance and strike. The position of his arms and feet, his center of gravity, and which muscles were being used were all noted. The burly dragon finished the demonstration and glanced at his two self-declared younger siblings.

“Alright. You two give it a try.”

Bora took that cue to fly from shoulder to bush branch and began grooming its feathers, while both Abi and Ouryuu picked up their practice swords. Abi – remembering the demonstration in vivid detail – fluidly shifted into place. Beside her, Ouryuu did the same as muted teal eyes critically took in their stances.

“Seiryuu”, Hakuryuu commented, “Hold the sword a little higher.”

Abi made the adjustment, her arms trembling from the sword’s weight. Hakuryuu nodded and then turned to Ouryuu. Even Abi could tell that his stance was off by a wide margin.

“Ouryuu, switch your grip and lift the sword higher. Your footing needs to be wider as well.”  

They continued as the sun and faint stars slowly drifted across the cloudless cyan sky. Eventually Abi had to take a break, all but collapsing on the grass where she had stood. She panted as perspiration dripped down her forehead. Between her sweat coated skin and sore muscles, Abi craved a relaxing floral-scented bath. While she rested, Hakuryuu and Ouryuu continued on. The air whooshed with each practice strike as Hakuryuu murmured corrections. For all his struggling to keep his stance correct, Ouryuu was still brimming with energy and able to swing the wooden sword with a steady amount of force. He really looked like he could keep practicing for hours.

With a tired groan, Abi decided that it was rather annoying. She raised one hand to shade her eyes from the ray of sun glinting down on her face. Bora flew back over to Abi and perched on the lifted hand with a tweet.

* * *

It was the evening after Abi and Ouryuu’s first self-defense training practice. King Hiryuu and his Dragons were having an informal, private dinner. Abi wasn’t particularly hungry, as she had attended to Heo’s supper barely an hour ago, and claimed only a cup of plum wine. She felt sore and stiff from the earlier exercise and was sitting a little awkwardly because of it. A side glance at Ouryuu’s profile showed that, despite having practiced for at least an hour longer than her, he showed no obvious signs of being either sore or tired. This earned him an annoyed look from Abi.  

“You’re teaching the useless one and the fainting princess how to fight? That I’ve got to see”, Ryokuryuu snickered at the news. Golden eyes turned a piercing glare on him for the use of that nickname, but he ignored it with a lazy shrug before reaching across the table to the colorful nine-sectioned platter to fill his plate.

“Seiryuu is catching on swiftly. Faster than most recruits learn”, Hakuryuu replied with pride near beaming, “And Ouryuu’s persistence and stamina are admirable.”

Ouryuu briefly paused from stuffing roast in his mouth to grin at the compliment, while Abi took a sip of wine and simply decided not to mention that her dragon eyes gave her an advantage in learning the forms.

“Oh?” Ryokuryuu’s brow quirked up in interest, “So together they might make a half-decent fighter. Though I bet you’re going too easy on your so called precious little siblings, Hakuryuu. Perhaps I should show them what a real fight is like.”

“I didn’t think you cared about us weakling strangers so much”, Abi dryly input as she set the porcelain cup back on the table with a soft thud.

King Hiryuu chuckled, a fond lilt in his voice, “Shuten has trouble being honest.”

Ryokuryuu glowered as faint pink flushed across his cheek, “What are you talking about, dimwit King? I don’t care about them! I just want to see if this training will do any good.”

* * *

Rays of mid-morning sunlight poured down through gathering clouds and onto the private balcony overlooking the gardens. King Hiryuu and Lord Heo were already seated at the table. Their voices softly filled the air as Abi walked out the door with a tea tray in her hands.

“My militia can handle wayward bandit groups just fine, but I am always worried about the northern tribes attacking the trade routes from the mountains to my city”, Heo said as his thumb rubbed against one of his rings.

Abi could feel his attention shift to her as she set the tray down and began preparing the tea. She focused on the slow motions of rinsing, measuring, and pouring to block out the lord’s side-glances.  

“That does pose a problem”, the King commented, “I will speak to my army generals and Guen about forming a patrol.”

“That is all I could ask, King Hiryuu”, Heo briefly dipped his head before again flickering his attention to her, “I wish nothing more than to strengthen our alliance and bonds.”

It took all Abi’s effort not to let out a cold remark at the hidden implication. The King’s expression remained pleasantly neutral. It was near impossible to tell if he had caught on or not, though Abi suspected her King to be oblivious of it. Abi noticed that the tea was properly steeped, a perfect pale green color. She poured the first cup and placed it in front of King Hiryuu.

“Thank you, Abi”, he said with fondness crinkling in his eyes.

She placed the second cup before Lord Heo. His wrist muscles purposefully twitched and his hand bumped into hers, skin brushing against skin. Even as Heo murmured a flowery apology, it was obvious to her that it had been no accident. Abi said nothing, instead pouring a third cup of tea. She then sat down at the table as well, her seat slightly closer to King Hiryuu. Heo stared blankly, clearing not expecting her to join them in such an equal fashion.

“The northern tribes can’t just attack out of nowhere. If they become a problem, it would be a simple matter for me to find their raid camps”, Abi suggested before taking a sip of her tea. Perhaps Heo would finally get the hint that she was not interested in being his bride, mistress, or a lover of any sort.

Perhaps.          

* * *

On the day Ryokuryuu made an appearance at one of their practices, the ever present starlight was faint due to a thick grey cloaking the sky. A cool breeze carried the scent of impending rain, bringing relief to Abi as beads of sweat collected on her brow. Hakuryuu lunged forward, his strike aimed for Abi’s side. Even with Hakuryuu holding back the strength of his dragon arm, she knew she wouldn’t be able to match him. Instead of blocking, Abi spun out the way. The practice sword missed her by a hair. Hakuryuu waited half a second before going on the offensive again. However, golden eyes not only saw it coming but also saw the opening she had been enduring this spar for. With the clang of clashing weapons ringing in the air, her deflection knocked the practice sword out of Hakuryuu’s hand.

“You finally did it, Seiryuu!” Ouryuu cheered from the side as Bora chirped from his shoulder, having deemed the boy a worthy enough temporary perch.

Standing beside Ouryuu, Ryokuryuu leaned his weight on his spear. He wore a completely unimpressed expression, “Hakuryuu, if you were actually trying to hold onto the sword, Seiryuu wouldn’t have been able to deflect it.”

“The point is for Seiryuu to get used to the motion”, Hakuryuu replied as he picked his sword off the grass.

Ryokuryuu turned to Abi and flashed his pointed teeth, “Hey, Seiryuu, how about a spar with me?”

Golden eyes steadily gazed at the man, with his annoying grin and his dark orchid eyes peering down at her condescendingly. Abi considered it. On one hand she knew a novice like her had no hope of beating a hardened warrior such as Ryokuryuu. The only questions would be how long she could manage to keep up and how much he felt like humiliating her. On the other hand, the opportunity of being able to hit him in the head with a practice sword was rather appealing.

“Fine.”

Ryokuryuu’s roguish grin widened, the wind flowing through long green locks as he stood straight. Nervousness suddenly fluttered inside her. Abi swallowed and wondered if she had just made a terrible mistake. But since she had already voiced agreement, there was no way Abi would back down now.  

Ouryuu glanced back-and-forth at them with apprehensive floating in his clear eyes, “This seems like a bad idea.”

“Probably”, Hakuryuu agreed. Yet with a half-smirk brimming interest, he seemed more intent on watching or even joining them than on stopping them. Ouryuu quietly decided he was the only sane one.

Without a warning Ryokuryuu lunged with his spear. Abi saw it coming and threw herself out of the way; all the while mentally cursing because, of course, he would use a dangerous live blade instead of a practice sword. She re-oriented her footing and swung her sword at his side. Ryokuryuu effortlessly blocked and pushed her back. He attacked again while Abi staggered. She managed to deflect it, her arms and still unsteady legs shaking from the effort. Ryokuryuu smirked, and suddenly Abi’s feet were swept out from under her. Her head sharply hit the ground, pain flashing white in her eyes.

“Seiryuu!”

“Are you alright?”

Both Hakuryuu and Ouryuu took a step forward, worry marred across their faces.

“She’s fine. Seiryuu didn’t hit the ground hard enough to do any real damage”, Ryokuryuu waved off the other two’s concern and then peered down at her with a slight smirk, “Well, you held your ground for almost a min-”

Golden eyes eerily glimmered in the dimmed daylight as Abi blinked up at Ryokuryuu. Vindictiveness over the fact he had been toying with her surged forth like an unstoppable wave. Confusion churned across his face as the blue dragon suddenly loomed over him. He struggled beneath her pinning gaze, muscles straining futilely. The strength Ryokuryuu was so confident in useless against her. What it would be like for the power of the dragon’s eyes to bite down on the dragon’s leg? Perhaps another Dragon Warrior wouldn’t be as easily devoured as a mere human. She wanted to test it. She wanted to taste it, to crush and devour it. She reached the claw of her power out toward those glossy jade scales and-

“Ryokuryuu? Seiryuu?”

Ouryuu’s voiced shattered her focus. Full awareness of her actions hit Abi. Like dropping hot iron that was burning her hands, she released Ryokuryuu from her mental grip. The backlash slammed into her but, already prone in the grass, Abi didn’t much care about her paralysis as panicked thoughts whirled around her aching head.

“That is a creepy power, Seiryuu”, Ryokuryuu remarked as he sank down beside her.

“You deserved it”, Hakuryuu chimed in.

Ouryuu nodded in agreement before moving to Abi’s other side, the bluebird on his shoulder tweeting softly, “How does your head feel?”

“I’m fine”, Abi replied as she closed her eyes and watched the grey clouds shift above them. A single drop of rain fell from the sky and splashed atop a grass blade. A minuscule rainbow briefly forming as the water scattered. The tingling sensation of paralysis backfire began to wane. After a short struggle, pushing away Ouryuu’s extended hand, Abi got back to her feet.

“I’m done for today.”

Abi walked off with the awkward dignity of one who had made a blunder but didn’t want to openly acknowledge it. Ouryuu frowned with worry as she disappeared around the hedges, the bluebird abandoning his shoulder to fly after her. Ryokuryuu pushed himself back up off the grass, clutching his fists to test their mobility, before looking up to meet Hakuryuu’s stern glare.

“What?”


	5. Overflow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abi begins avoiding the others after she realizes just how little control she has over her newfound power.

Abi entered her rooms and quickly slid the door shut behind her, Bora barely flying inside before it closed. The bluebird perched on the bed and tilted its head. Abi walked past Bora to the vanity, the bird letting out a small chirp of disappointment. She splashed water from a bowl onto her face, wiping the sweat and dirt from sword practice away. Once done, she loosened her half-bun and let her sky blue locks cascade down as she glanced up into the mirror. Golden dragon eyes reflected back at her. Abi turned away and sighed heavily as she slipped out of her dirty clothes and put on a bath robe. Heading toward the private bathing room, thoughts spun through her mind. She hadn’t meant to release her power on Ryokuryuu. It had been unintentional, an accident. It was worrisome to say the least. She had believed the power to be under her control.

_Abi’s tongue brushed against fang-like teeth. Such a pathetic little creature, so easily broken. It wasn’t enough. The dragon’s eyes craved more. She craved more. There were so many beating hearts around. How many could she devour?_

_“That’s enough, Abi”, the King’s voice resounded as he moved in front of her and met the dragon’s eyes with his steady amethyst._

_Abi came to her senses and remembered. Those hearts were allies. They served King Hiryuu. They were needed._

No, Abi realized as she entered the bathroom, she had been ignoring the truth. Activating her power was purely instinctual; she couldn’t even explain to herself how it worked. Then, when she used the power, she felt like she was in full control but twice now she had nearly harmed her allies. If her King hadn’t stopped her the first time, she would have attacked the soldiers of Kouka’s army. Earlier the only the timing of Ouryuu’s voice kept her from harming Ryokuryuu.

With another deep sigh, Abi waded into the heated waters and let the warmth sooth her sore muscles. The forming lump on her head stung a little yet just that wasn’t enough to justify turning on another Dragon Warrior like she had. Abi hated to admit it but she understood very little about the power of the dragon’s eyes.

* * *

Warm midmorning sunlight filtered through the open window and onto a table spread in breakfast foods: rice, cabbage kimichi, seasoned fish, and cucumber soup. Abi hid a yawn behind her long sleeve, wishing she were still in bed and able to avoid all her duties after yesterday’s mishap. It had been tempting to claim she wasn’t feeling well, but that would only bring more attention on her. So Abi had reluctantly readied for the day and resumed her work as hostess for the visiting lord. She poured a cup of steaming green tea for Heo sitting across from her. He was droning on and on about the fine luxuries and lovely gardens and such things that his city possessed. The dragon hummed and nodded in reply at the appropriate places but was otherwise uninvolved in the conversation.

Abi’s recent dealings with Heo, the game of intentions spoken through veiled gestures and implied in subtle statements, had made her appreciate the directness of the dragons’ interactions. Meetings between King Hiryuu and the Dragon Warriors never had much formality. Though, it was difficult to say whether that was because the unique bond of blood they shared or because three of the five had little to no concept of decorum.

“Lady Seiryuu”, a servant walked into the room, bowing before handing her a note.

Abi nodded to the servant as her golden eyes quickly scanned over the scrawled words. The King treated the Four Dragons more like dear friends than the bodyguards and attendants they were. So it was a little surprising that King Hiryuu had requested the presence of the Four Dragons in a slightly more formal air than usual. Surely, Abi thought, it was an indication of the matter’s importance.  

“Excuse me, Lord Heo”, Abi politely apologized as she stood up, “But my King has sent for his Dragons Warriors.”

“Of course, my Lady. Perhaps we can continue with this discussion this evening.”

Abi smoothed out her face, hiding her grimace with a thin smile. She gave the lord a polite bow and then immediately began walking toward the throne room. The silk of her slippers fluttered lightly through the halls and was soon joined by three sets of heavier footsteps.

The Four Dragons entered the King’s office just off of the throne room. Their King was reading over reports, a stray crimson lock dangling in front of his face. A cup of tea sat off to the side, cold and barely touched. King Hiryuu looked up, a smile lighting his lips at the sight of his dragons. Hakuryuu bowed, while the others forwent such a gesture.

“Ah, good”, King Hiryuu stated, “I wish to discuss something with the four of you.”

“Of course.”

“What is it, dimwit King?”

Hakuryuu sent a stern side glance at Ryokuryuu for his disrespectful tone. However, the King wasn’t fazed by it at all. Hiryuu continued with a serious expression, “The civil war with the nobles has left the hierarchy of leadership in shambles. Because of this, I’ve decided that the country will be split into five tribes. Each one of us will lead one of the five tribes.”

Abi nodded, thinking it made perfect sense. By reorganizing the remaining noble families directly under the five of them, they should be able to keep another civil war from breaking out. Then the main worry would be the outside forces of large and powerful Clans and tribes that threated their small kingdom. 

“King…I’m not certain that I’m fit to be a leader like that”, Ouryuu said as he glanced down at his shoes.

“Zeno”, King Hiryuu stood up from his desk, “I think you’re more capable than you realize.”

Abi moved past Ryokuryuu, who was muttering an unkindly remark about Ouryuu’s leadership fitness under breath, and picked the teapot that a servant had the foresight to keep over warm coals. With simple yet graceful motions, she went through the process of making a fresh pot of tea. The King’s reassurances to Ouryuu and Hakuryuu’s offers of mentorship drifted overhead, though Abi paid little attention to their specific words. When the tea was perfectly steeped, she poured a cup of the steaming liquid and replaced it with the cold one left out on the King’s desk.

King Hiryuu paused from his encouragements, “Thank you, Abi.”

The other three dragons stared.

“Are you going to serve the rest of us tea too, Seiryuu?” Ryokuryuu questioned after a moment with his mouth splitting into a mocking grin.

Abi’s cheeks flushed pink as she wandered why she had felt it necessary to prepare fresh tea in the middle of an important conversation. She realized with a deepening pout that it must be habit from serving the visiting lord so often the past few days. Still, she would not silently tolerate his ridicule.

"I would be happy to serve you tea as well, if your barbaric brain could appreciate such a fine art”, Abi rebuked as she turned to face him. Her golden eyes met his orchid.

_Golden eyes eerily glimmered in the dimmed daylight as Abi blinked up at Ryokuryuu. Vindictiveness over the fact he had been toying with her surged forth like an unstoppable wave. Confusion churned across his face as the blue dragon suddenly loomed over him. He struggled beneath her pinning gaze, muscles straining futilely. The strength Ryokuryuu was so confident in useless against her. What it would be like for the power of the dragon’s eyes to bite down on the dragon’s leg? Perhaps another Dragon Warrior wouldn’t be as easily devoured as a mere human. She wanted to test it. She wanted to taste it, to crush and devour it. She reached the claw of her power out toward those glossy jade scales and-_

Abi shook herself out of the daze and turned away from Ryokruyuu’s steady stare. She wondered how he could so readily look into the dragon’s eyes after she’d released her apparently creepy power against him. Her hands became clammy and a feeling not unlike guilt weighted heavily on her chest. The others stared at her with concern flickering across their faces.    

“My King, perhaps you should go over your plans for these tribes in more detail”, Abi requested to draw their attention away from her.

It succeeded well enough, King Hiryuu launching into a more detailed explanation: what their responsibilities as Tribe leaders would be and which noble families would be under each of them. Once the meeting reached its end, Abi hurried out the office with silk robes flowing behind her. She didn’t want to give any of them the chance to question her.

* * *

Bora pecked at a piece of fruit, while Abi dealt with the paperwork and reports stacked up on her new desk. Though all the details were just being set up, so far it seemed that leading a Tribe was not unlike running her former Clan’s main estate and dabbling in Clan business. Abi was in a way glad for that, the familiarity of it grounding her. A heavy knock on the door pulled Abi out of her thoughts, golden eyes glancing up to see Hakuryuu standing just outside her office.

Abi sighed reluctantly, knowing full well why he had come to see her, and pushed the papers away, “Hakuryuu, come in.”

Hakuryuu walked inside and slid the door closed behind him with his human hand, “You skipped practice today?”

“Did I?” Abi said in falsified surprise, “I seem to have lost track of time.”

“Seiryuu, is this about the spar with Ryokuryuu?” He got straight the point, muted teal eyes fogged with worry, “He was out of line, and I won’t let it happen again.”

Abi pressed her palms against the desk, “It’s not about what Ryokuryuu did!”

Bora chirped in surprised, flying off the desk. Lashes fluttered over gold; Abi confused by her own outburst. She glanced down, suddenly finding the paperwork very interesting. Silence filled the room like a slow rising river. Hakuryuu’s expression creased with worry he as pieced together what his self-proclaimed little sister was really upset about.

“Seiryuu”, Hakuryuu eventually stated, “We’re all learning how to use our dragon powers still. You’re wielding a weapon unlike any other with no teacher to learn from, so it’s normal not to understand it right away.”

“It’s…” Abi paused, uncertain of how to explain the vicious bloodthirst and thrill of utter control that surged up whenever she used her power. Her tone was low as she continued, “It’s different than just using too much strength and breaking a door or something like that. You wouldn’t understand, Hakuryuu.”

“Perhaps not”, he said with silvery hair glinting as he nodded his head, “But if you need to practice, then I don’t mind you practicing on me.”

Abi let out a heavy sigh but said nothing. Her gaze still focused on the scattered papers.

“Seiryuu, if you decide you want to practice or even if you just want to talk, you can come to me any time”, Hakuryuu stated before turning and walking back out the office door.

* * *

“That fool, saying something like that”, Abi mumbled, not even twenty minutes later, as her footsteps echoed off the castle walls. It was one thing to let loose her power on a battlefield but the thought of using her power against any of the dragons made discomfort bubble up. Hakuryuu had no idea what he was volunteering for.

“Lady Seiryuu!”

As if the idea of discomfort had summoned him, Heo appeared from around the corner she’d just passed by. Abi cringed – annoyed that she’d been too lost in her thoughts to notice him beforehand – before turning to face him with a pleasant façade masking her averseness to his presence.

“What a lucky coincidence”, he beamed at her, “I wished to speak with you, my Lady.”

“Is something the matter, Lord Heo?” Abi questioned, hoping this wouldn’t take long.

“Since I depart back to my city tomorrow, I wanted to thank you for attending to me during my stay”, Heo said as he pulled a necklace from his sleeve, “And to give you a token of my appreciation.”

The necklace was a blue jade pendant with of a gold chrysanthemum design layered atop the polished rock. It was simple and subtle yet elegant and lovely. Really, it was everything Abi would look for when seeking new jewelry. But at that moment, Abi had never disliked a necklace so much. She knew that if she accepted the gift, the lord would consider it wordless but explicit permission to officially court her.

“I have been acting on behalf of my King”, Abi replied carefully, “It would be inappropriate of me to accept such a gift. Any offerings of appreciation should be granted to King Hiryuu.”

“Lady Seiryuu, if I may be so blunt”, Heo said as he stepped closer, “This is not a gift from guest to hostess. I merely wish you to have it.”

There was a pressure in her eyes. A throbbing ache that increased with each word Heo spoke. Feeling crowded by his hovering right at the edge of her personal space, Abi took a step back. However, the lord was oblivious to the danger and reclosed the gap. A voice that was hers and not hers pounded in her head. It demanded to be released. It urged her to teach Heo the ire of a dragon. It clamored to witness the fear in his eyes as his heartbeat was ripped apart by the claw of her power. Abi inched backward again, her back nudging against the hallway wall as her head buzzed.

“Lord Heo, before you grant me any token of affection, please consider that I am as much dragon as I am a woman. My loyalty will always belong to King Hiryuu first and foremost”, Abi spoke as she avoided direct eye contact by looking far past the spot between his eyes.

Heo reached out and grabbed hold of her hand, “My Lady, I-”

“Consider what I’ve said before continuing with such intentions”, Abi hissed and yanked her hand away from his grip. She squared her shoulders and pushed past the befuddled lord. When she turned the corner, she all but ran through the halls.

Soon finding an empty and darkened room, Abi ducked inside. She then sank down to the floor, her silk robes stirring up dust motes. Her head ached and her body was shaking from the effort it took to not release her power. Abi wasn’t sure how long it had been when the door creaked open, a beam of bright light pouring into the room and reflecting iridescent off her eyes. King Hiryuu walked inside with his long, unruly curls trailing behind him.  

“Abi”, her King called gently as he sat down beside her, his royal robes fanning out, “You’ve been avoiding everyone the past few days.”

“I’ve been busy with Lord Heo’s visit”, she replied with anger and frustration at the lord bleeding through her tone, “And organizing my Tribe.”

“I see”, King Hiryuu tilted his head, “I apologize for keeping you so busy that you had to hide away like this just to get a moment of peace.”

She lightly bit her lip, a single fang-like tooth poking out, “It’s not that…”

“So this does have to do with you paralyzing Shuten then”, the King bluntly stated.

Of course, Abi thought with a twitching eye, someone mentioned it to the King. She decided that it was probably Hakuryuu, always being nosy and overreaching in his attempts to treat them like siblings. King Hiryuu frowned as he watched his dragon’s shifting expression. Her silence on the matter was all the answer he needed.

“It’s fine that you’re still adjusting. Guen and Shuten have had slip ups with their powers as well”, he said, warm and encouraging. It was the exact same argument Hakuryuu had already given her, and it felt just as empty as before to Abi.

“Neither have almost killed people by accident”, Abi lowly muttered, “Three times now, I’ve almost harmed people I shouldn’t.”

“Abi, you’re kindhearted and concerned about others’ welfare. That’s why these mistakes bother you so much", the King frowned and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, “However, the power of the dragon’s eyes is based on your will.”

Abi recalled her meeting with the divine dragon, “The dragon god did mention ‘strength of will’.”

Hiryuu nodded, “I think that the power of the dragon’s eyes can be intoxicating. Your negative emotions will use your power as an outlet, if you don’t use the power with a strong sense of purpose in mind. And if that happens, you become lost in it.”

Abi thought back to the times she had released her power. When she did have a specific purpose, she hadn’t lost control. However, the other day, when she had accidently released her power on Ryokuryuu, Abi had wanted a way to retaliate at him for humiliating her and had lashed out without a thought. As for the near accident just earlier, well, she did have quite a bit built up frustration that she couldn’t bluntly reject Heo’s advances when his support was vital to the country’s survival.

If the power of the dragon’s eyes was based on her will, then her mindset and mental fortitude were the keys to controlling it. In battle, even when she kept her power directed solely at the enemy soldiers, she kept using it until her body gave out and the backlash hit. Perhaps if she could learn to withdraw her power at will…

“It seems you’ve thought of something”, King Hiryuu commented.

“Yes, I think so”, she nodded as the last of the throbbing pressure ebbed away.  

“I’m glad”, her King smiled again as he stood up, “It’s about time for Lord Heo’s parting banquet.”

For once Abi didn’t bother to hide her grimace. The King’s smile faded as his amethyst eyes shone with concern, “There is something happening between you and him that I do not understand, but I can tell he makes you uncomfortable.”

“My King, you are oblivious”, Abi sighed, “Lord Heo has been attempting to court me, and I do not wish to be courted.”

“…Court?” Hiryuu blinked, apparently ignorant.

Abi’s tone was dry and unamused, “I’m beginning to think Ryokuryuu has a point with calling you a dimwit King.”

* * *

The morning sun once again shone down on the castle, faint stars sparkling in the blue-orange sky. Servants were loading Lord Heo’s luggage back onto his carriage, while the lord stood at the steps in front of Abi and King Hiryuu.

“Thank you, your majesty and Lady Seiryuu, for your kind hospitality”, Heo bowed in reverence to the King, “I hope that the military and economic bonds we spoke of continue to strengthen.”

“Your support is always much appreciated, Lord Heo”, King Hiryuu replied, “I will do my best to keep your city and its people secure.”  

Heo then turned to Abi, the gold of his rings glinting in the sunlight as his fingers flinched. Abi expected him to reach for her hand but his arm remained at his side. Whether it was due to her harsh words the day before or the presence of King Hiryuu or both, Abi wasn’t sure. Either way it was a relief that he merely gave a few polite parting words and left, his carriage slowly rolling out the castle gates.

“Next time”, Abi huffed as she and her King wandered back inside the castle, “I am having someone else play the role of host.”

“And here I thought you were enjoying having some rich lord fawn over you, Seiryuu”, Ryokuryuu’s voice drifted down the hall. He and Hakuryuu appeared, sweat lingering on their faces from the morning recruit training, while Ouryuu trailed after like a reluctant yellow duckling.

“If by ‘fawn’ you mean that he was unable to take a hint and thought that any polite decline meant he should be more persistent”, Abi glared straight into his orchid colored eyes, “Then no, I did not enjoy that.”

The three of them stared at her blankly. Muted teal eyes then blinked as if Hakuryuu was only just comprehending the meaning of her words, “He was trying to…”

“It seems that I’m surrounded by blind men”, her voice dripped in exasperation as she turned to walk away. Abi then paused mid-step, golden eyes glancing back at the four, “Hakuryuu, I’ll accept your offer of practice. Be prepared for it.” 


	6. Sick day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illness sweeps through the capital city of Kouka.

Ethereal eyes of the looming dragon peered intently at her target. Muscles were frozen with paralysis, twitching and shaking but unable to do more. Blood pounded through the body at the rapid pace of a frantic heartbeat. Powerless against her mental onslaught, a human could do nothing. However, this human was more than human. His arm, layers of white scales shimmering in the sunbeams, resisted her efforts. As her tongue pressed against feral teeth, her power bit down on the dragon’s arm. Her phantom teeth clung to those pearly scales, attempting to dig in, yet was unable to get a good grip.

She supposed she could put more pressure on him and try to shatter those scales. Part of her wanted to see how far she could go, wanted to see if she really was truly capable to defeating another dragon. She could probably do it.

Abi took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was Hakuryuu. She might want to test the limits of her power, but not at the expense of caring and trusting Hakuryuu. This was enough. Golden eyes closed as she withdrew her power, releasing Hakuryuu from her mental grip.

Backlash struck like a flash of lightning. Abi fell backward, grimacing as she expected to hit the ground. However, delicate yet strong arms caught her and gently lowered Abi to the grass. Bora flew down from the King’s shoulder and landed in front of her face with a chirp. King Hiryuu then sat down beside her, a soothing smile on his lips as a light breeze played with his crimson curls. After a few minutes, Hakuryuu recovered enough to come and sit on her other side. His face was still a little pale but he gave her a fanged grin.

“There really is nothing quite like your power. It’s a challenge just to endure it”, Hakuryuu said as if it had been a sparring match that he’d lost but enjoyed, “Did you have trouble this time?”

“It’s getting easier”, she replied. This time she hadn’t needed any prompting to withdraw her power and that brought a small smile of triumph to her lips.

“I’m glad”, King Hiryuu said with relief crinkling in his amethyst eyes, “I don’t want any of you to feel uncomfortable with yourselves because of these powers.”  

The sun and stars shifted ever so slightly as a few thin white clouds drifted overhead. Daylight warmth brushed against her red streaked cheeks. Once the tingling sensation of paralysis faded, Abi sat up and pushed off the grass. With flapping wings, Bora flew up and perched on her shoulder. Hakuryuu stood up as well, towering over Abi.

“You still look pale, Hakuryuu”, Abi noted with a frown.

“I’m fine”, he shrugged, “I should get going. I’m helping to carry supplies down to the lower city again today.”

Abi nudged the bluebird while softly muttering, “There are servants to do that sort of task. It’s reckless to force yourself if you haven’t recovered from my power.”

“Don’t worry so much, Seiryuu”, he grinned and stretched his arms, “I could take on an entire army if I had to!”

“I hope you never have to, Guen”, Hiryuu said, the last to get up from the grass. A moment later his lips pouted with disappointment in a very un-kingly fashion, “It’s a shame I have a meeting. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to visit the city.”  

“It’s for the best, my King. It seems there’s a fever going around”, Hakuryuu explained before bowing to the King and heading off.

* * *

The scratching of pen against parchment echoed through the office, as did the snore-like chirps from the dozing bluebird perched comfortably in an open cage. Report after report was read over and properly filled out. Only when words began to blur together in her mind did Abi take a break, setting down her pen. As she stretched her arms over her head, a slow sense of wrongness crept over her. One of the three lights that now constantly hovered at the edge of her awareness was strangely faint, almost like a dying ember.

“Hakuryuu…?”

Golden eyes peered outward in the direction of the flickering white light. Two soldiers were supporting Hakuryuu as they neared the castle gate. His skin was a sickly pale with fever sweat on his brow. His legs were shaky; and, his breaths were labored. Seeing Hakuryuu of all people so weakly caused worry to churn in her stomach. Abi stood up so quickly that a brief wave of dizziness washed over her. Brushing off the lightheadedness, she rushed out the door and promptly startled a passing maid as she turned a corner.

“Lady Seiryuu!” The maid cried scrambling to keep the food tray in her hands.

“Fetch the royal doctor to the Western Gate. Hakuryuu has taken ill.”

The maid nodded before hurrying off in a hectic rush. Abi hurried off as well in the other direction, soon passing through the courtyard along the terrace. By the time she reached the gates, she was panting slightly. She could feel Ouryuu’s yellow glow not far behind her, while Ryokuryuu was already by there. He gave her a curt nod, his expression creased with more concern than she had expected. Ouryuu and King Hiryuu appeared just as the soldiers carried the feverish Hakuryuu through the gates. King Hiryuu rushed forward and-

“Your Majesty”, an authoritative voice barked, causing Hiryuu to stop in his tracks, “It would be best for you to not touch Lord Hakuryuu. It wouldn’t do for you to get sick.”

The royal doctor, Si-yoel, walked up at a brisk pace and was followed by a few assistants and apprentices. The King backed away with a reluctant pout and let the medical staff pass by. Si-yoel carefully yet quickly checked over Hakuryuu, taking note of his high fever and wheezy breath.

“It seems you caught the fever spreading in the city, Lord Hakuryuu”, the doctored stated, “I wouldn’t expect an adult to catch it, but there are always exceptions.”

Hakuryuu lifted his head weakly, “I apologize, my King.”

“Just rest so you can recover”, King Hiryuu smiled but with worry hovering in his eyes like a mist.

“Alright”, Si-yoel took charge again, ordering the soldiers, “Carry Lord Hakuryuu to the medical rooms and then clean up so the sickness is less likely to spread. King Hiryuu, Lord Ouryuu, Lord Ryokuryuu, Lady Seiryuu. I understand you are all worried, but don’t try to visit Lord Hakuryuu until I say it’s okay.”

“I don’t care so much that I’d want to visit some sickly old man”, Ryokuryuu retorted.

“You were the first one here, Ryokuryuu.”

He turned to Abi, annoyance written across his face, “That’s because all of you are slow!”

Ouryuu frowned, looking at them as if they were the source of a headache, “Now’s not the time to fight.”

King Hiryuu’s soft laugh chimed in the air, his worry over Hakuryuu’s illness briefly relieved by the other three’s antics.

* * *

Abi resumed her paperwork, intent on finishing the stack. Hakuryuu’s presence may be eerily faint, but such a matter was no reason to put off work. So once again the sounds of pen against parchment and shifting pages filled the office. After a while her hand began to cramp up but Abi merely grimaced and kept at it. Later a servant came by with dinner; the smell of beef seasoned with garlic and red pepper lofting in the air. However, Abi wasn’t hungry and sent them away. At some point her lamp burnt out but that didn’t bother the dragon’s eyes. Abi barely even registered the difference in lighting and continued on with the paperwork. Eventually Bora had decided enough was enough and flew to the desk, knocking over the stack of paperwork. Golden eyes shot up at the bluebird in surprise and annoyance. Bora tilted its head and let out a forceful chirp.

Abi glanced out the darkened window with a groan, only just realizing how late it had become, “Are you hungry? Okay, I’ll take a break.”

She regathered the papers, noting the shakiness of her hands with a frown. Abi then stood and immediately swayed on weakened legs as her vision suddenly blurred.

“Wha…”, Abi wheezed, her hands just managing to catch the desk. Now that she wasn’t doing her best to ignore everything but her work, Abi could feel the shivering heat of a fever flushed across her skin, “Did I…?”

She stumbled toward the door. Even with blurry vision, she could see through the walls. There was a young servant walking down the corridor just around the corner. If she could just open the door and call out, then he could get the doctor for her. Yet the door seemed so far from her as she shuffled across the room. Finally her hands reached out and touched the wooden frame. She slid open the door and stepped through, only for the floor to rush at her face.  

* * *

It was dark, the terrifying blank of true darkness that she was no longer used to. A mere few months with the dragon’s eyes had already made her nearly forget the inky blackness. Abi didn’t like being submerged back into it at all. Her consciousness attempted to claw through that darkness but it was thick and heavy. It weighted her down in a haze, plunging her into fretful slumber like a tangled net dragging its victim down into the depths.  

“…ryuu…”

A warm yellow appeared suddenly at the edge of the darkness, calling out to her. Green too joined in, its jade color flickering softly. The colors swirled around her in the murky dark, bringing a sense of light and comfort.

“…Seiryuu…”

Red then appeared like a brilliant star cutting through the darkened clouds. Abi reached out to it and clung on as if it were her only lifeline.

“Abi!”

Golden eyes fluttered open to see three concerned faces hovering overhead with crowns of crimson, blond, and green. A cool hand pressed against her hot forehead. It felt relieving, eliciting a weary sigh from Abi’s sore throat.

“Seiryuu has a bad fever”, Ouryuu said with lips tugging into a frown.

King Hiryuu’s brow knitted with even more concern, “Let’s get her to the medical wing.”

“You dimwit King”, Ryokuryuu huffed and all but batted away King Hiryuu’s reaching hands, “The doctor will throw a fit if you carry her.”

“Ryokuryuu’s right. We can’t risk you getting sick”, Ouryuu nodded, “Someone else should carry Seiryuu.”

Before anyone could argue against it, Ryokuryuu scooped Abi up in his arms. She let out a weak huff, wanting to complain and insist that she could walk there herself. However, her tongue was heavy and refused to form words. She settled for glowering ineffectively at him.

“Ryokuryuu, the doctor’s going to fuss at you now.”

“Better than waiting for a servant”, he shrugged.  

The group twisted through the castle halls as Abi struggled to stay awake. With her head resting against his chest, she dimly noted that Ryokuryuu’s breathing was strangely labored. They arrived in the medical rooms a few minutes later, the doctor’s assistants quickly taking action at the sight of another sick dragon. Ryokuryuu set Abi onto a free futon – the sleeping form of Hakuryuu taking up another futon – and backed away as Si-yoel rushed into the room. The royal doctor checked over Abi, pressing his cool hand against her fevered forehead and taking notes of her symptoms.

“Lady Seiryuu, why didn’t call for me when you first felt sick?”

“….Didn’t notice”, she wheezed in reply.

Si-yoel started a moment, lips pressed in a thin line by exasperation, “In the future, consider your wellbeing as Kouka’s wellbeing. For now, we’ll get you medicine to reduce the fever. And you will rest.”

Abi weakly nodded. One of the assistants then brought a cup of medicine and pressed it to her lips, the taste of cinnamon and licorice not quite eclipsing the spicy yet bitter flavor of mixture. Once she finished drinking the entire cup, the assistant helped settled her into the futon as Si-yoel turned to the King and other two dragons.

“King Hiryuu, Lord Ouryuu, Lord Ryokuryuu. There is no reason for any of you to dawdle here.”

“Ryokuryuu”, Abi muttered hoarsely, “…Your skin is pale…and you’re winded just from carrying me.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to Ryokuryuu, who was slowly inching toward the door. He scowled at the sudden attention, “I’m fine.”

“Seiryuu is right”, Ouryuu noted, “You do look a little pale, Ryokuryuu.”

“I’m fine”, he repeated in a near growl.  

“Lord Ryokuryuu”, Si-yoel stated as he peered intently and walked over, pressing a hand against a very reluctant dragon’s forehead, “You are showing the early symptoms. You need to stay here.”

Ryokuryuu grimaced and glanced to the door as if he were considering leaping out of it before anyone could stop him.

“Shuten”, King Hiryuu murmured.

With that one word, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Ryokuryuu let one of the assistants usher him to the side for a full look over.

Si-yoel pinched the bridge of his prominent nose before glancing at the King and remaining dragon, “Alright, your Majesty and Lord Ouryuu, leave please. I do not want another sick dragon on my hands.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m stuck here”, Ryokuryuu wheezed. Despite being given medicine before the onset of the fever, his condition had quickly deteriorated and now wasn’t much better than Abi or Hakuryuu’s.

“I can’t believe I’m stuck in a room with such an annoyance”, Abi said with narrowed eyes before rolling over on her side and burying her head beneath the covers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Ryokuryuu sprung up from his futon.

“…Seiryuu? Ryokuryuu?” Hakuryuu muttered hoarsely as muted teal eyes blinked open.

“Look who’s finally awake”, Ryokuryuu huffed. With all his energy spent, he collapsed back onto his pillow.  

Hakuryuu slowly turned his head to see Ryokuryuu’s sullen expression and blue tresses peeking out from the blanket, “You two caught it as well…?”

“I wonder whose fault that is, going off to the city where this fever is going around.”

Hakuryuu sighed weakly, “I apologize.”

“Ryokuryuu, don’t act like you never go into town when you were there yesterday”, Abi’s reply was muffled from the blanket, “At least Hakuryuu was there for respectable reasons.”

Ryokuryuu grumbled inaudibly as his eyelids fluttered shut. Silence fell over the room as the three dragon drifted in and out of fevered dreams. Eventually, the sun rose and morning rays filtered through the window. Soon after, the door slid open.

“Time for the breakfast, my Lords and Lady”, a doctor’s assistant with a chirper smile and a tray in her hands walked into the room.

Abi reluctantly squirmed out of the nest of covers, her body shivering in protest. She drank the offered bowl of chicken broth seasoned with garlic and ginseng, the warmth of the liquid soothing her sore and scratchy throat. Once all three dragons had finished their soup, the assistant collected the dishes and bustled out. Not five minutes later, Si-yoel entered the room. He efficiently checked over his patients, his lips tugging farther downward as he moved from one to the other. Once he’d finished checking her temperature, Abi settled back on the pillow with blue hair fanning out around her head. She didn’t have to ask why he was frowning; it was apparent that none of their fevers had broken.

“Prepare more of the decoction”, he called to an apprentice that hovered just inside the door.

Ten, or perhaps thirty, minutes later had Si-yoel stirring Abi awake again and pressing a cup of medicine into her hands. She hazily yet dutifully drank it, faster than necessary so that she could burrow back into the warm blankets. Ignoring Ryokuryuu’s muttered protests and Hakuryuu’s weary attempt to scold him, Abi once again pulled the cover over her head and snuggled the pillow. More than anything, she wanted a warm bath to wash away the sticky feeling of fever sweat but, in quarantine like they were, that wasn’t an option at the moment. So Abi let her shaky body drift back to sleep.

* * *

_It was dark, loneliness creeping in the air and chilling her to the bone as her body shivered. Abi curled around herself in an attempt to find warmth, her tail (tail?) covering her head._

_“Guen. Abi. Shuten”, Hiryuu’s voice called out._

_Abi’s cat-like ears flicked, and she looked up. Hiryuu approached, his hair like a crimson flame chasing away the dark with each step closer. Ouryuu sat snug on their King’s shoulders like some sort of lap pet. His scales and mane appearing as if crafted from warm sunlight. His blue eyes were clouded with worry, while their King’s amethyst eyes shone with apology. So much so that it made Abi want to cry._

_Scuffling at her side made Abi suddenly notice that Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu were there next to her. They looked as weak as she felt; their pearly and jade scales lacking the shine that she knew they should have._

_“The dragon gods did not fully consider how their blood would affect humans, that your bodies would become stressed and weak to illness. I too am a fool for not realizing it sooner”, Hiryuu stated before scooping all three of them up into his arms and gently hugging them. Ouryuu climbed down from their King’s shoulder into the hug, nuzzling each of them in turn._

_“Please hang in there a little longer. I’ll have the dragon gods do something to counter this effect of their blood.”_

* * *

_The sky was spectrum of colors – golds, oranges, pinks, and purples – as the sun began to sink below the western horizon. Four serpentine bodies snaked down from the heavens. One was familiar: scales the hue of the deep ocean reflecting the sky and eyes glowing an unearthly gold. Another was pure white like the mountains cloaked in shimmering snow, each scale like a pearl. The third was as if a statue carved from a large glossy jade yet its flight was the most nimble. The last was so blindingly golden that its scales seemed crafted from sunrays._

_As the four dragon gods soared closer, they began to circle the castle in an intricate dance. Their long bodies ducked and weaved around each other with effortless grace. The very air where they flew seemed to shimmer with divine light and power. When the dance of the dragons was complete, they shot back up into the heavens and disappeared with the sunken sun._

* * *

(When she later woke, Abi would not recall either dream.)

* * *

The sound of soft humming and a damp rag on her forehead once again brought Abi into consciousness. She blinked her eyes open to see the beady eyes of a bluebird. Bora was staring at her with a cricket in its beak as if it wanted to feed Abi the insect.

“Bora”, she murmured near inaudibly, “No…”

Abi nudged the bluebird and its unwanted gift away from her face before glancing around. It was night, the moon rising outside the window and shooting stars flaring into dust as they fell from the navy sky. A dim lantern lit the room with a warm orange-yellow glow, allowing Ouryuu to see as he checked on a half-aware Ryokuryuu.

“Ouryuu?” Abi questioned, staring at the golden glint of his long mane, “What are you doing here? You could catch our illness.”

“I’ll be fine”, he practically chirped in reply as he moved to her bedside, “King Hiryuu asked me to check on you guys. Just don’t tell the royal doctor, okay?”   

“You two have been sneaking in to check on us”, Abi replied with golden eyes narrowing.

“Ouryuu”, Hakuryuu said, the damp cloth falling from his head as he sat up with some struggle, “You didn’t let King Hiryuu to sneak in, did you?”

“I didn’t let him”, Ouryuu answered in a deadpan voice. Clear blue eyes glanced around the room, as if seeing something that not even her dragon’s eyes could perceive, “Is it just me or does the air feel different here?”

“It’s the same stuffy, cramped room”, Ryokuryuu huffed, having apparently woken up in just a foul mood as before.

“That’s only because you can’t stay put anywhere”, Abi mumbled in reply.

“Seiryuu’s right”, Ouryuu chuckled, “Anyway, I’m glad you guys are getting better now! I bet you all will make a full recovery in time for the festival next week!”

The door creaked open as one of the doctor’s assistants entered. She paused in the doorframe, her eyes falling on the out of place dragon, “Lord Ouryuu, what are you doing here?”

Ouryuu cringed and gave an innocent smile. Based on the assistant’s deepening frown, she was not amused. 


	7. Festival of Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was, after all, the celebration of tragic lovers who could only be together one night a year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going up early because tomorrow I’m going out of town and won’t have reliable internet until after Christmas. Chapter 8 will probably go up a few days into the new year.

The sound of girlish giggles drifted down the hall as Abi walked through the castle corridors with Bora perched on her shoulder. The dragon sighed lightly at the sound. The castle and city were buzzing with excited energy for the coming night’s festival. As it was the Festival of Stars, most young women were particularly looking forward to it. It was, after all, the celebration of tragic lovers who could only be together one night a year.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to celebrate a couple that wasn’t so foolish”, Abi muttered.

A group of young women, roughly in the same age range as Abi and the source of the laughter, approached from the other side of the hall. They were ladies of the court, the daughters and sisters of noblemen and officials. All of them were dolled up in their best dresses and most expensive jewelry, makeup painting their faces. Excited yet shy murmurs wisped through the air as they spotted the dragon. Truth be told, Abi rarely spoke to any of the ladies. Her duties as a Dragon Warrior and Tribe leader simply meant that her path didn’t often cross the ladies of the royal court. Golden eyes stared blankly at the women, knowing that they wished her to speak with them but Abi uncertain of what to say.

After a moment, one of the bolder ladies with lovely green eyes stepped forward and dipped her head, “Lady Seiryuu, will you be taking part in tonight’s weaving contest? Or any of the other festivities?”

“No”, Abi paused briefly, silently laughing at her pathetic loom and needlework skills. At this point she was probably better with a sword. “King Hiryuu wishes to go into the city after the banquet and, as a one of his Dragons, it’s my duty to accompany him.”

“Of course”, the lady replied with a sigh. The other women seemed disappointed as well, their painted lips frowning and eyes downcast. Bora chittered softly in her ear, Abi unconsciously reaching up to pet its feathered head.

“…Good luck with the contest, everyone”, Abi added before continuing down the hall, her footfalls echoing faintly off the walls.    

* * *

With lanterns filling the streets, the city shone like a reflection of the starry sky above. Music, chatting, and laughter drifted on the warm summer breeze. Gently swaying streamers of every color were hanging crisscrossed over the main streets. Much like the contest going on among the noblewomen at the castle, there was a needlework competition in the market square. The young women were determinedly and dexterously making artwork with needle and brightly dyed thread. A temporary shrine adorned with woven garlands sat in the other side of the market square, both single women hoping for luck in love and new couples leaving their offerings.    

Gazing at the scene before him, King Hiryuu’s eyes lit bright with wonder. Ouryuu too was glancing around at all the intricate decorations and the crowd of people, looking as if he were both overwhelmed and yet could barely contain childish excitement. In that moment he appeared even younger than he was.  

“I have no interest in kiddy games or shopping”, Ryokuryuu announced, grimacing at the sight of three siblings flying a kite at the edge of the street, “I’ll jump over if something happens.”

Ryokuryuu then strutted off in to the sea of bodies without looking back. The King and Hakuryuu exchanged a somber glance, while Ouryuu stared after the green ponytail vanishing in the crowd.

“If Ryokuryuu would rather go drink, then let him”, Abi turned her head away with a jerk, the bluebird on her shoulder mirroring the movement.

The excited energy deflated a little after that, both the King and Hakuryuu’s shoulders dropping in disappointment. Still King Hiryuu and the dragons remaining at his side wandered through the festival, taking in the sights and sounds. The mingling scents of different foods and perfumes carried on the gentle breeze. As they passed a meat bun stand, drool dripped from Ouryuu’s mouth. Hiryuu noticed and rushed over to the stall with a determined grin. After a few minutes of the owner repeatedly bowing, the King was able to make his purchase and quickly passed out a treat to each dragon.

They continued on through the city turned festival grounds, King Hiryuu often running ahead to check out any stall or children’s game that caught his interest. Not pleased with his King running off, Hakuryuu did his best to hover at Hiryuu’s side.

“Zeno, try this too!”

“Those mooncakes look good!”

“Here’s a candy treat!”

Blue eyes fluttered dizzily as Ouryuu glanced down at the quickly mounting pile of snacks and sweets in his arms, “Why are giving this all to me?”

“Because you’re still growing, Ouryuu”, Hakuryuu laughed and roughly patted his back with clawed hand.

Ouryuu nearly dropped the food as he stumbled forward, a startled gasp escaping his lungs. The King caught his arm with amusement dancing across his lips.

Hakuryuu reached out and helped steady the youth as well, “Sorry, Ouryuu.”

Abi finished off her meat bun and plucked a mooncake from Ouryuu’s pile before it could fall out of his grasp. From the corner of her eyes, the glint of jewelry drew Abi’s attention. She pinched off a piece of the mooncake and fed it to Bora before leaving the others without a word, wading through the tide of people toward the market stand. Necklaces, earrings, and hair ornaments were spread out on the stall table. Gold and silver gleamed in the lantern light, while precious gemstones of every color sparkled; though red gems like rubies and garnets seemed to be the most popular. Abi stared down intently as her hand hovered over the hair ornaments. Finally she made her choice, grabbing two and passing more than enough coins to the stall owner.

Dragon eyes quickly spotted her King’s crimson locks among the many black and brown covered heads. Abi hurried back to the others, the crowd wordlessly parting for one of the Dragon Warriors.

“There you are, Seiryuu”, Hakuryuu waved as Abi walked up.

“Did you find something you like, Abi?” Hiryuu asked, glancing down at the jewelry in her hands as a stray strand of red fell in his face.

“It suits your hair, my King”, she replied with a subtle request rolling off her tongue.

King Hiryuu nodded in happy acquiesce. Abi reached up and carefully arranged one of the hair ornaments in the curls just behind and above his left ear, pinning back that stray strand from his face. Tiny leaves and petals made of gold fanned over crimson, a rounded amethyst as the centerpiece. Once done, Abi stepped back and nodded in satisfaction.

Hiryuu beamed, looking at the rippling reflection in a nearby rain barrel, “It looks nice! Thank you, Abi!”

Faint pink dusted beneath her red streaked cheeks. Attempting to ignore the blush and flutter in her chest, Abi turned her attention Ouryuu, “I have something for your unruly mane as well.”

“Huh?” Ouryuu blinked as Abi descended on him before he could think to escape. She combed through his golden hair with her fingers and then pulled it up in a high ponytail. She stared contemplatively for a moment before twisting the ponytail into a bun. The second hair ornament, a pin with a decorative cicada made from turquoise, was used to hold up the bun.

“That’s better”, Abi said as she surveyed her work.

“Huh?” He dumbly sounded again.

“You look adorable, Zeno!”

“Ouryuu might have ladies swooning over this look”, Hakuryuu added with a hearty laugh.

Bora fluttered from Abi’s shoulder to nest in golden-blond hair, tweeting in approval at the new hairstyle. Ouryuu pursued his lips, ignoring the bird now perched on his head, “You three have been treating me like a child all evening.”

“You are the youngest of us all”, Abi replied.

“You’re only a year older than me, Seiryuu.”

“That’s still a year more than you”, Abi smirked, “And complaining makes you sound childish.”

“Yet I’m more levelheaded than all of you put together”, Ouryuu grumbled under his breath, which caused King Hiryuu and Hakuryuu to chuckle but also nod in agreement.

Noticing a disturbance from the corner of her vision, Abi suddenly snapped her head around. Her mouth creased downward at the sight of a tense argument breaking out inside a nearby inn. 

“There’s trouble.”

As soon as she spoke, the others shifted from cheerful relaxation to serious alertness. King Hiryuu nodded so Abi started off, leading the way through the crowd. People scattered out the way as they passed through the streets. Before the King and dragons even entered the wooden building, the reverberating yelling could be heard.

“You can’t just promise a certain amount and then not fulfil your end of the deal!” A young woman, around Abi’s age, shouted at the man before her.

“Mind your own business, little girl!” The man, whom Abi vaguely recognized as one of the many paper pushers of the castle, retorted as a spatter of spit escaped his contorting mouth. “There’s no proof that I made such agreement!”

“Miss Yoora”, a quieter and more nervous voice of a younger boy, clutching a harp close to his chest, spoke up, “It’s okay. You don’t have to do this for me.”

“No, it’s not okay!” Yoora, apparently, replied without taking her furious amber-brown eyes off the nobleman. “This man thinks that just because he’s a noble and works for the king that he can get away with not paying you!”

“That is a wild acquisition!” His fists balled in anger as if he might strike the young woman, should the argument continue.

The door pushed open as King Hiryuu walked inside the inn, trailed after by three of his dragons. His usually calm, gentle eyes appeared to be burning as he took in the scene.

“It is quite the acquisition, isn’t it? Tell me if it’s true or not.”

Silence filled the room like a heavy weight as the parties involved with the argument turned toward to the King. A withering golden glare and stern teal eyes joined in Hiryuu’s disapproval. Even Ouryuu seemed almost intimidating with a deep frown and eyes darkened, though the bird still perched on his head lessened the effect. The nobleman paled at the glares being leveled at him.

“I, um…Of course not, your Majesty! I did hire this boy to play for my party but the amount he has asked for is not what we agreed to.”

“That is not true!” Yoora huffed again, meeting the flames of Hiryuu’s eyes with her own intense gaze as she motioned to her friend, “Jun-Sae told me about this gig days ago! He was supposed to receive twice the amount paid!”

“It’s the word of you two”, the noble glanced back at them with a sneer, “Against my word.”

Abi’s mouth twitched. This had been what this man was counting on from the beginning; probably back when he first hired the young musician. The word of nobles simply carried more weight than that of commoners. This young woman had yet to learn this simple fact of life. With her lavender dress and skin as smooth as any noblewoman, Yoora was obviously from a wealthy family that carried some measure of influence despite their lack of noble status. Even so, it was doubtful her family’s influence could outweigh that of even the most minor of lords. That was just how it was.

“Is there a neutral party that witnessed the deal perhaps?” King Hiryuu asked as he looked around at all the people in the room.

“Um”, Jun-Sae practically squeaked and half hid behind his friend, “There’s a stall owner that overheard the agreement and may remember…”

The nobleman huffed as spit again flew from his mouth, “Your Majesty, you are going to listen to a simple street musician, market seller, and an ill-mannered girl?”

“I see no reason not too”, the King replied as he once again turned his burning glaze on the man, causing him to flinch back.

“I’ve had enough”, an older noblewoman – a guest at the man’s party – spoke up, “He has been bragging about how he hired an idiot he could easily trick out of compensation all evening.”

The man shot her an angry and betrayed look but she merely shrugged in reply, her lace shawl slipping down her arms. Jun-Sae cast his eyes downward, while Yoora put a comforting arm around his shoulders and glared daggers at the noble.

“You will pay this young man the full compensation”, King Hiryuu ordered with eyes blazing like a wildfire scorching through a forest.

“My King”, Abi input, her tone light yet cutting as if her words were a blade posed to strike, “I do not think it wise to have a man working with the kingdom’s financial documents when he is willing to extort and then lie to you about it.”

“That does seem like a bad idea”, Ouryuu agreed as Hakuryuu nodded curtly.

The man sucked in a sharp breath, panic sweeping across his face, “Your Majesty, I-“

“You will pay this young man the promised amount and then leave”, King Hiryuu interrupted, “And you will be demoted and transferred to another work area.”

He gulped and gave a stiff bow before digging through his coin purse and all but throwing the money at Jun-Sae. The musician and his friend counted out the amount and nodded that it was correct. The noble then slunk out the door, wincing at the draconic glares that continued to follow his back.

“Abi, keep an eye on him until he reaches his home.”

“Of course, my King”, she nodded.

Hiryuu then turned back to the other two involved in the conflict. Jun-Sae shuffled his feet and deeply bowed his head, “Thank you, your Majesty, for helping me.”

“I’m glad it was able to be quickly resolved.”

“King Hiryuu”, Yoora stood straight, brushing a lock of dark hair over her shoulder, “What will happen to those that this type of mistreatment happens to when you don’t coincidentally appear? There are currently no laws in place to protect one-time contract workers. People like Jun-Sae accept such work without payment up front in Kouka’s capital based on  _your_  reputation.”

Though her expression remained carefully neutral, Abi realized she might have underestimated this woman earlier. Yoora was certainly more well-informed than Abi had assumed. Hakuryuu, however, visibly bristled at the implication, “Miss-”

“It’s fine, Guen”, King Hiryuu said as he motioned for Hakuryuu to quiet, “You’ve given me something to consider, Miss Yoora was it…?”

Anger flared back up in her eyes as she let out loud huff, “Consider?”    

“Yes, that’s what I said…”, Hiryuu blinked in confusion.

Abi had to resist the urge to slap her forehead at her oblivious King’s comment. Having no doubt taken it the worst way possible, Yoora’s face scrunched up in building anger. With her shoulders trembling, it seemed as if an explosive round of yelling was impending. Ideas dashed through Abi’s mind as to how she could sooth this woman’s anger, avoid any more of a scene, and bail out her dunce of a King. By the deep frown and darting blue eyes, Ouryuu was having much the same thoughts. Unfortunately, neither dragon was fast enough.

“You shouldn’t just ‘consider it’!” Yoora’s cheeks puffed up in frustration as she took a step forward, almost invading King Hiryuu’s personal space, “It’s your duty as the king to do something about it!”

King Hiryuu blinked again as he stared at her with a faint upward quirk of his mouth. Abi shook her head at his dazed expression, her sides twitching at the hilarity of the former dragon god and current king being fussed at by such innocent appearing common girl.

Yoora shifted her weight back, her lavender dress flowing behind the motion. Amber-brown eyes darted around, finally realizing she was the center of attention. The inn workers and costumers alike struck into stunned silence. Pink spread across her face but even so she once again met the King’s gaze.

“…Well, don’t just stand there like some clueless idiot!”

“Yoora!”

A middle aged man rushed into the front room with a flurry of expensive robes, bulging eyes, and heart beating so frantically that Abi could see his pulse at his neck. He came to stand beside Yoora and bowed low on the ground.

“Please forgive my daughter for her impudence, your Majesty”, he begged as his forehead pressed against the floor boards, “She has the boldness of youth and forgets herself when angered.”

“Your daughter has done no wrong. She was brave enough to stand up for others”, King Hiryuu replied, his eyes flickering toward Yoora, “And I appreciate people that speak openly with me.”

Yoora gave a small nod as her father stood back up. Relief washed over his face and into his voice, “Thank you, your Majesty.”

“May I have your name?”

“Lei Hoon, your Majesty.”

Abi took note of the name, now recognizing him as one of the most successful silk merchants in both Kouka and the surrounding Clan territories. In fact, much of the silk she personally wore went through his hands at some point before reaching her.

“I see”, Hiryuu smiled, “It was a pleasure to meet you, Mister Lei. Miss Lei Yoora.”

“Young man”, Abi called out to the musician, “If you think you’re good enough, the court musicians are seeking a few backups to train.”

A warm blush creeped across Jun-Sae’s cheeks as he stammered out, “I-I, um, thank you!”

“Good luck”, Ouryuu added with that cheerful, encouraging grin.

Then just as suddenly as they had arrived, King Hiryuu and his escort of dragons left the inn. Noticing the King’s lingering glance back, Abi exchanged a look with Ouryuu.

“Miss Yoora was certainly interesting”, Ouryuu commented with a wide grin that showed off his fangs.

“Yes, she certainly is an interesting person”, their King replied with a wistful undertone echoing in his voice, “I think I’d like speak with her again.”

Hakuryuu caught on then, his mouth forming an o-shape of realization before bellowing out a laugh, “Good for you, my King.”

“Huh?”

“This bodes well”, Abi said with sarcastic lilt as she beckoned Bora, the bluebird leaving its blond nest for her offered hand.

Hiryuu turned to her with questioning eyes, “What?”

“Exactly.”

With the crowd just beginning to clear out as the evening grew late, market stalls and festivals games were being packed up. A few people bowed when the King and dragons passed by, visitors to the city most likely as the cityfolk were used to King Hiryuu occasionally wandering the streets.  It was then Ryokuryuu decided to rejoin them, falling from the star-filled sky and landing in step with them.

Hakuryuu nodded in greeting, “Welcome back, Ryokuryuu.”

“Did you enjoy yourself, Shuten?”

“Yeah”, Ryokuryuu answered, shrugging his broad shoulders. He glanced from Hiryuu to Ouryuu, spotting the decorations nestled in the King’s curls and pinned in Ouryuu’s bun. Ryokuryuu then turned to Abi with a scoff, “Seiryuu, what did you do to their hair?”

“It suits me, don’t you think?” King Hiryuu asked with a smile so bright and brilliant that Abi wouldn’t have been too surprised if flowers spontaneously sprouted and bloomed.  

“Wha- Yes- No- I guess, stupid King”, Ryokuryuu’s ears were burning as he stumbled over his words. 

King Hiryuu chuckled in amusement as he murmured under breath about how adorable Ryokuryuu was. At the same time, Abi glanced over Ryokuryuu as her golden eyes glinted with mischief.  

“There was a lovely feathered ornament that would look nice in your hair. The stall is still open. Perhaps I should go get it?”

Ryokuryuu stared at her as if she’d grown demon horns, “I’ll pass.”                   

So the festival excursion ended, King Hiryuu and his dragons returning to their hilltop home. The castle courtyard was still set aglow by lantern light, streamers in the colors of the five dragons dancing on the cool night breeze. Despite the late hour, there were still quite a few court ladies giving offerings in honor and to seek the blessing of the celestial lovers. Abi recognized a few that had spoken to her earlier in the day, the green-eyed lady among them.

“Good night”, Hakuryuu yawned before bowing to the King and wandering inside.

King Hiryuu and Ouryuu soon followed suit, though Ouryuu looked as chipper and energetic as ever. Not for the first time, Abi wondered where he got his energy. Dragon eyes then drifted back to the shrine where the ladies were chatting and laughing. Abi petted the bluebird perched on her hand while considering what she’d prefer: turning in for the night or attempting to speak with the court ladies as they had wished earlier.

“Since when are you interested in that type of stuff”, Ryokuryuu questioned as he followed the direction of her gaze to the lovers’ shrine.

“I’m not”, Abi replied, “I was just thinking that feminine company would be a nice change of pace from dealing with your insufferable yammering and so-called manly endeavors.”

With decision made by that declaration, Abi wandered over to the court ladies. Their eyes lit up at the sight of the approaching dragon; and, Abi couldn’t help but to greet them with a small smile.


	8. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiryuu has a crush but is oblivious to his own feelings. Meanwhile, Abi lets everyone assume she’s much more innocent than she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Or almost, depending on where you live and when you read. XD

Abi bit into the cabbage kimichi, the heat of chili pepper licking her taste buds. The King and other dragons sat around the table, each with their own meal. Ouryuu in particular was eating at a rapid pace, most likely due to the intense practice Hakuryuu had put him through earlier. Bora hovered between Abi and Ouryuu, taking as many handouts as they’d give. King Hiryuu, however, was barely picking at his plate. His eyes were unfocused as he was lost deep in thought. At least they seemed to be pleasant thoughts by the way his lips quirked upward.

“Okay, what the heck is going on with you, dimwit King?” Ryokuryuu asked, “You’ve been acting weird since the festival.”

Pulled from his silent musings, King Hiryuu glanced up sheepishly, “Oh, I was just thinking I would like to speak with Miss Lei Yoora again.”

Three of the Four Dragons grinned knowingly between their bites of food, while Ryokuryuu lifted his eyebrows in confusion, “Who?”

“You wouldn’t know since you didn’t bother sticking around”, Abi stated as she poked at her food.

“A young woman we met during the festival”, Hakuryuu explained with a smirk.

Realization dawned across Ryokuryuu’s face, as did one of his sharp toothed grins, “So that’s how it is. Our dimwit King has discovered the desire for a warm-”

“Ryokuryuu!” Hakuryuu chided as he glanced at the others. Ouryuu’s face burned bright, while King Hiryuu blinked in oblivious confusion. Abi simply took another bite of her cabbage, sharing a tiny piece with Bora, and let Hakuryuu think what he wanted.

“Yeah, yeah”, Ryokuryuu muttered as he grabbed his cup, “We’re surrounded by innocents.”

Abi had to cover up her laugh by taking a drink, the plum wine burning a little as it went down her throat. Once she re-composed and sat the glass back down, she suggested lightly, “My King, if you wish to speak with her again, then perhaps invite her and her father for tea.”

“Yes”, King Hiryuu smiled again, the private dining room seeming to brighten as he did so, “I’d like that.”    

“Matchmaker”, Ouryuu silently mouthed at her before sharing a noodle with Bora.

Abi gave a sly smirk and whispered, “Better to push him along than let him pine away.”      

* * *

Abi was busying herself with the ever growing stack of reports and documents on her desk as afternoon sunbeams filtered in from the window behind. She had just sat one report to the side and began scanning through the next when a brisk rasp of knuckles sounded against her office door. The sound stirred Bora from its nap, the bluebird tweeting in annoyance. She glanced through the wood to see the lieutenant she had put in charge of her Tribe’s soldiers, a sturdy man a few years older than Hakuryuu.

“Lieutenant Sun-Gi.”

He entered at her call, giving a quick bow before speaking, “Lady Seiryuu, if I may make a suggestion, I think you should observe the soldiers’ training on occasion.”

“I don’t see the value for doing so when I am not a proficient warrior, outside of my power”, she replied while reading through another report. Specifically it was about the Lei family and their connections. She knew her fellow dragons were digging up information on the merchant family as well. Just in case something was amiss. When it came to King Hiryuu’s safety and well-being, they could never be too careful.  

“You will be going into battle with them eventually. The soldiers should be used to your presence before then”, he countered in a firm tone, “And I believe that the occasional appearance of their Tribe leader would boost morale.”

Golden eyes glanced up at Sun-Gi. Abi had to admit that those were good points. When they inevitably were pulled back into war, she and her soldiers would need to trust each other. After all, her fellow dragons may not always be around when she used her power. The soldiers would need to understand what she was capable of; and, she would need confidence that they would know what to do when her power backfired.

“Very well. I’ll observe during tomorrows training, and we can work a schedule out from there.”  

* * *

So the next morning found Abi at the army practice grounds, awake a good hour before she would prefer. The sky was still the color of dusky twilight as the sun had only just begun creeping over the eastern horizon. Abi stood before the soldiers, who could only stare in a shocked sort of awe at their previously elusive leader and the bluebird perched on her shoulder.

“Lady Seiryuu will be observing our training today”, Sun-Gi informed them.

“Don’t mind me”, Abi said, wording it in what she hoped was a casual order, “Just carry on as usual.”  

As Lieutenant Sun-Gi began barking out orders, Abi hid a yawn behind her long sleeve. The soldiers snapped out of the trance created by her presence and rushed to follow instructions. She took careful note of their stances and attacks as they went through practice spars, the majority of the men tensing under her golden gaze. However, instead of becoming distracted or nervous like she had anticipated, most seemed to throw even more effort into their practice. Abi’s lips quirked up in a curious half-smile as she wondered if they were attempting to impress her.

It was also relieving to note that, though she may still be a novice, she would most likely manage to hold her own against any of them in a fight. At least long enough for backup to hopefully arrive. Abi wasn’t so ignorant and overconfident to think she could yet win a life-or-death fight without resorting to her power.

As she watched her soldiers practice, the sense of green rapidly descending from above and the sound of boots scuffing the tiled ground alerted her to Ryokuryuu’s arrival. Abi glanced at him without turning around, and was suddenly very glad for it. For the heavens knew what reason, Ryokuryuu had abandoned his shirt, his well-defined abdominal muscles crisscrossed with the occasional scar on clear display. Sweat glistened across his skin and dripped off his sharp jawline. Her hands twitched with the sudden urge to untie his ponytail and run her fingers through his damp and windblown hair.  

“It’s rare to see you in the training yard, Seiryuu”, he teased with a roguish smirk, his voice a little breathy.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine as her face burned and her heart pounded and her stomach flip-flopped. Words, thoughts were lost as she attempted and failed to string coherent thought together.

“Seiryuu?” His voice came again, hovering infuriatingly close her ear.

She licked her lips, refusing to turn and face him while she collected her bearings, “Don’t you have your own soldiers to train, Ryokuryuu. Go irritate them.”

“I just finished that. My soldiers are improving, almost gave me some trouble in sparring”, he replied almost proudly.

“That’s because you’ve scared away all but the strongest and most skilled.”

“When it comes to warriors”, he stated, stretching and practically flaunting the toned muscles of his arms, “It’s better to have a few strong ones over a bunch of weaklings.”

“But then there’s a lack of manpower to cover all the guard posts and handle other tasks”, Abi managed to retort despite her attention being drawn back to his displayed torso, “Fighting isn’t everything, even within an army.”

He scoffed and came to a stand beside her, dark orchid eyes sliding from Bora to her profile. Abi attempted to look away but it was too late, he had spotted the flush across her face. A harsh and unimpressed frown settled on his lips.

“Seiryuu, don’t tell me you’re overheated just from standing in the sun.”

“It’s not something like that!” She snapped before immediately realized it would have been better to play along with his assumption.

“Huh”, he blinked as realization slowly spread across his face, as did a mocking grin that had no right to make her heart flutter again, “You’ve never seen a man without a shirt on, have you Seiryuu?”

“What I have or have not seen is none of your business”, Abi hissed, “Just go put on a shirt.”

“Fine, fine”, Ryokuryuu had the nerve to chuckle at her, “I’d hate to disturb the noble lady’s delicate sensibilities.”

With that obvious lie spoken, Ryokuryuu jumped off to the other side of the training grounds where Hakuryuu was in the middle of a sparring match with three soldiers. Abi shook her head as her sky colored bangs swayed and pointedly looked away from his well-sculpted shoulders and back.

“So when Lady Seiryuu is observing training”, Lieutenant Sun-Gi mused as he walked up to her, “Should I instruct the soldiers to leave their shirts on?”

“I did not realize you were bold enough to mock me, Lieutenant.”

“My apologies, Lady Seiryuu”, he sounded entirely insincere.  

Abi let out a frustrated huff. Of all the men currently in the castle, why did she have to react like that to the one she perhaps liked the least? It must have less to do with Ryokuryuu and more about how long it had been since she had seen a man in such an undressed state.

“How irritating…”

Bora chittered in her ear as if to console her.

* * *

Footfalls pattered against wood as Abi walked along the castle terrace, Bora perched on the crown of her head. The sky was cloudless, the stars shimmering brilliantly in the blue. The summer sun was warm against her face, despite the still early hour. Thankfully, the gentle breezed helped relieve the heat. The city below was less crowded than before, the peak tide of visitors having pasted with the festival. The usual rhythm of city life had once again settled into a still busy but less hectic drum.

“Lady Seiryuu!” A familiar voice called out.

Abi turned to the gaggle of approaching court ladies that she’d spoken to just days ago. Their long dresses swished as their pace quickened. Most their faces were filled with a sort of frantic curiosity.

“Lady Seiryuu”, one of the younger ladies asked as the group stopped in front of Abi, “Is it true that King Hiryuu has invited a merchant’s daughter to the castle?”

“Is it true that this woman yelled at the King?”

“I think it’s romantic that they met during the Festival of Stars.”

Abi stared at them a moment, her expression carefully crafted to be blank as possible, before answering, “Lei Yoora has strong opinions and ideas that the King is interested in hearing more about, so he has invited her and her father for tea. King Hiryuu’s intentions are not what you are implying.”

Well, Abi mentally added, her clueless King did not seem aware of any romantic feelings he may have for the merchant’s daughter. As far as King Hiryuu realized, his intentions were exactly as she had said.

A few ladies let out a sigh of relief at that news, while others playfully snickered and the lady with green eyes – Abi recalled her name was Su-Ji – patted one girl’s shoulder, “Looks like you still have a chance, Hei-Ran.”

“What?! Me?! No! No! I mean, King Hiryuu is handsome and kind”, Hei-Ran’s cheeks burned pink, “…But he already has someone as lovely as Lady Seiryuu by his side…”

A noise that was a mangle between laughter and choking escaped the back of Abi’s throat.

“Lady Seiryuu?” Su-ji asked with her brow creasing in concern.

“A comment like that…”, her golden eyes filled with an amused sort of disbelief as she spoke, “What do you think my relationship with the King is?”

“Lady Seiryuu is so beautiful, elegant, smart, and strong. And you’re already close to King Hiryuu”, Su-Ji stated, almost starry eyed, while the others nodded along, “You’re the obvious choice…”

“The duties of a queen and Dragon Warrior are incompatible, even if I were interested”, Abi replied so quickly that they could only stare in shock, “And the King barely registers that I am a woman, I’m certain he sees me more as a tiny dragon.”  

“Oh”, Su-Ji let out a breath, looking oddly relieved.

Hei-Ran patted Su-Ji’s shoulder this time and whispered something in her ear that Abi couldn’t hear. Though perhaps she could haphazard a guess based on how Su-Ji’s face turned bright and how she lightly slapped away Hei-Ran’s guise of comfort.

“Lady Seiryuu”, Hei-Ran turned back to Abi with a nervous but determined glint in her eyes, “Um, would you like to join us for tea sometime?”

“It would be a nice change of pace from the boorishness of the other dragons”, Abi replied with a conspiratorial smirk.

“It must be bothersome to be around smelly men all the time”, Su-Ji muttered, earning a round of giggles. Even the Dragon Warrior had to laugh a little at the truth of it. Su-ji then glanced back at Abi with that same starry eyed look from earlier, “…So what day would you like to have tea, Lady Seiryuu?”    

Once the details were sorted out and goodbyes said, Abi parted ways with the court ladies. They went one direction with light, happy steps while she continued down the terrace in the opposite direction. Bora fluttered down from her head, Abi lifting up her hand for the bluebird to settle.

“Making friendly acquaintance with those ladies certainly keeps things….interesting.”

Bora tweeted in agreement.

* * *

Afternoon arrived soon enough, the sun blaring down heat on the castle and city. Abi made her way up to the patrol path along the castle walls. The King’s guests were soon to arrive, the dragon’s eyes already spotting them climbing the hill toward the castle. Abi found a spot near the entrance and leaned against the railing; the stone warm from soaking in the summer heat. Bora flew around Abi’s head a few times before perching next to Abi’s arm.

Down below Lei Hoon and Yoora entered the castle gates once the guards had confirmed their invitation. Both father and daughter were dressed in their finest. Appearance-wise, they would blend in perfectly with any group of nobles. Abi privately admitted to being slightly jealous of Yoora’s flowing silk dress, layers of white and purple with a faint flora design and a pink ribbon accentuating her bust.

“So that’s the girlie that has our King acting like a little kid with his first crush.”

Abi startled at the sound of Ryokuryuu’s voice, Bora mimicking with a surprised chirp. He had apparently, unexpectedly come up through the stairwell behind her. She quickly smoothed her expression over and hoped he hadn’t noticed how off-guard he’d caught her. However, she had no such luck as a mocking grin slid across his face. 

“Oh, did you not see me coming, Seiryuu?”

“You flaunt your power so much that I’m surprised you even remember stairs exist.”  

Ryokuryuu shrugged and leaned against the wall next to her, staring down at the guests while a servant greeted them. As Yoora gave a graceful and polite bow to the servant, he let out a snort, “Did she really confront a noble and yell at King Hiryuu? She looks too delicate.”

“Underestimating her is a mistake”, Abi replied, her eyes slowly drifting down his torso. She quickly caught herself, a faint blush warming her cheeks, and pointedly looked away. The memory of him shirtless was apparently still fresh in her mind.

“She’s bold”, Abi added, pretending that didn’t just happen.

“Being bold is stupid when you’re weak”, Ryokuryuu spat, “Those that lack strength will only get themselves killed by being bold.”

A frowned creased Abi’s mouth as she thought back to just months ago, though it seemed almost like a lifetime. The power and influence she had boldly wielded was only borrowed from her father, an illusion that would vanish once he passed away and Yoo Seung succeeded him as the Clan Head.

“I don’t think she’s any weaker than I am”, Abi stated.

Ryokuryuu glanced at her from the corner of his eyes as he replied, “Seiryuu, though you’re helpless after using it, you at least have the power of your eyes.”

“That’s not the strength I’m talking about”, she refuted in a sharp tone, “You’re too wrapped up in the idea of physical strength being the only type of strength, Ryokuryuu.”

His nostrils flared with a loud huff, “Maybe I should go see for myself if she’s like you say.”

Abi refused to take the bait, instead lightly scratching Bora’s head. From what she had seen of Yoora, Abi doubted the merchant’s daughter would be daunted by any of the Dragon Warriors while she was a guest of their King. Ryokuryuu could try to intimidate her all he wanted. However, he made no move to follow through. Instead a brief silence fell between them as Yoora and her father were guided into the castle interior by servants.  

“Why aren’t you attending this?” Ryokuryuu suddenly asked as a gust of wind whipped up his ponytail, “Don’t you usually sit in on stuff like this so our dimwit King doesn’t screw up too bad.”

“My being there could give Miss Lei the wrong idea so I thought it best to let our King fumble through on his own.”

“Then this is something I want to see”, Ryokuryuu chuckled before hopping over the stone railing and down to the courtyard.

“Good riddance”, Abi huffed, her breath blowing up her blued bangs. Bora chirped and chittered. 

* * *

“Miss Yoora really is very clever”, King Hiryuu beamed, having just finished reciting a conversation almost word for word.

Abi exchanged exasperated yet amused glances with her fellow dragons as she fed Bora a small bite of her rice cake. Ouryuu was giggling into his drink, while Hakuryuu just nodded along as he half-listened. His focus was mostly on his pork ribs. Ryokuryuu, however, just appeared bored and frustrated as he practically stabbed at the meat slice on his plate.

“Dimwit King, Ouryuu and I were there. We heard the conversation.”

King Hiryuu chuckled in reply, earning a sharp glare from Ryokuryuu.  

“You’re just upset that she outsmarted you, Ryokuryuu”, Ouryuu said with a cheery flash of his fangs.

His face flushed as he slammed his palm on the table, “She did not!”

“I told you not to underestimate her”, Abi smirked.  

“Shut up, Seiryuu!”  

Gold and orchid eyes glared from across the table, the air in the room suddenly sparking with tension. Hakuryuu finally started paying attention to more than his food, a competitive grin sliding across his face, “Oh, you two going to fight?”

Ouryuu sighed and scooted away from the danger zone, closer to their King, “Hey, guys, not during dinner…”

King Hiryuu just laughed with a warm and content smile, no doubt thinking about how cute and adorable his dragons were.


	9. Halcyon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calming days are pleasant but never last for long.

Ouryuu grunted as his tailbone hit the ground, the practice sword clattering next to him in the grass. He muttered under-breath a few choice words that he’d most likely picked up from Ryokuryuu. Abi let her stance relax as he then gave a slightly pained smile.

“You win again, Seiryuu.”

“Barely”, Abi panted, “One more round, Ouryuu.”

“Eh, are you sure?” He very reluctantly stood up, rubbing his not doubt hurting backside, “You look exhausted.”  

She was exhausted. Her muscles ached and burned, her face was flushed red and dripping with sweat. Her lips were dry, and her throat parched. The summer heat, humid and oppressive, only made all that worse. The thin shade of newly forming clouds was no respite. Abi wanted to call the day’s practice over and go hide indoors. However, more than that, Abi wanted to prove a point.

“One more”, she repeated.

He picked the practice sword back up; and, they both got into stance. Ouryuu, having more energy than Abi, made the first move. Abi blocked, the dull sound of wooden swords clanging together. She then shifted her weight and swung her sword at his side. The tip brushed against the cloth of his shirt as Ouryuu jumped back just in time. Abi gasped for breath, her arms heavy and shaking. Dragon eyes could see his muscles tensing in preparation for another strike. She could see exactly what he was doing yet her body was sluggish. She knew that she wasn’t moving fast enough to intercept the attack. Ouryuu was finally going to beat her.

Except, his blue eyes went wide as Ouryuu paused a half-second before the strike connected. Abi’s body caught up. She knocked the sword out of his hands, it once again clattering in the grass.

“…And the final match is yours, Seiryuu”, he said, having the nerve to smile about it.

Abi narrowed her eyes at him, “You hesitated, Ouryuu.”

“You’re tired and I just…”, he sighed and looked down at his feet, “…I don’t think I’m cut out to be a warrior.”

“Maybe one day you’ll surprise yourself”, she replied with a huff before sinking down to ground.

Abi let her practice sword settle next to her as she lay out on the grass like a sunbathing cat, the refreshingly cool blades tickling the back of her neck. Bora flew over from a nearby bush, landing on Abi’s stomach. She sighed wearily, thinking that perhaps she should just take a nap here before going inside for a bath.

A few moments later Ouryuu dropped down beside her and sat with legs crossed. His hair seemed to glow gold as sunbeams hit; his eyes perfectly matched the blue sky that he was staring off into. His cheeks were barely dusted pink.  

“Isn’t even winded”, Abi groaned under her breath.

“Huh?” Ouryuu blinked, turning his attention back to her.

“Nothing…” Abi frowned at the scratching rasp of her voice, “Didn’t Hakuryuu leave water for us?”

“Yeah!”

He jumped up, running off to the other side of the garden nook, before returning with a water flask. Abi sat up with a groan, her limbs protesting the movement. Bora chirped in startle at being displaced and fluttered to nest in Ouryuu’s messy mane. Abi grabbed the offered flask dangling in front of her and quickly gulped down the water. It was pleasantly cool against her parched throat. Once her thirst was subdued, she stretched back out on the grass with a yawn. Ouryuu sat back down at her side, content to play with the bluebird, as a fatigue and peaceful quiet lulled Abi to sleep.

If an hour or so later, Hakuryuu found his two self-declared younger siblings fast asleep on the grass with their backs pressed together, well, he saw no reason to disturb their nap.      

* * *

There was a brief respite from the summer sun as thick clouds darkened the sky that day. Looking up through the roof and clouds at the filtered sun and starlight, Abi estimated about an hour until the heavens opened and rain poured down. Deciding to get an errand finished before then, she gathered up the necessary documents and headed out of the castle towards the soldiers’ barracks.  

Wind carrying the scent of impending rain brushed through her hair and clothes as Abi walked at a brisk pace along the terrace. The on-duty guards and loitering soldiers bowed when Abi passed through the barrack doors. Her silk slipper footsteps were light and silent compared the heavier sounds echoing through the stone building.

“I wanted to be placed in Lord Ryokuryuu or Lord Hakuryuu’s army”, a deep voice drifted through the corridor. Abi couldn’t help but the glance in the direction of the voice, through the wall where three soldiers were busy with weapon and armor maintenance. The man continued to speak, “I mean, Lady Seiryuu is easy on the eyes but she’s stuck up. Though I bet-”  

Abi lingered just around the corner of the door, annoyance and anger building with each word he said. However, before she could open her mouth the reprimand and punish him, one of the other soldiers snapped.

“Don’t speak of Lady Seiryuu like that! You’re a new recruit. You weren’t there during the civil war. You have no idea what Lady Seiryuu is like or what she’s capable of.”

“Hey!” He huffed, apparently not expecting to be rebuked by the other soldier, “I’ve heard about her power!”

“Hearing about it and seeing her use it are two very different things”, the third soldier spoke up, “Lady Seiryuu single-handedly stopped the siege on Taegu City. An entire army dead in a matter of minutes. That’s not something you’ll be able to truly understand until you see it for yourself.”

That was a bit of an exaggeration. She’d only taken out slightly less than half when her power backfired; the rest of the siege army had become scattered and were easily subdued by Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu. Still, a knot of tension unwound in her stomach. There were at least a few soldiers that respected her personally.

“I don’t think you’d last a week in either Ryokuryuu or Hakuryuu’s army”, Abi stepped into the doorframe with an almost cruel smile.

“L-lady Seiryuu!” The soldier that had been implying rather crude things went pale, “Y-you heard all that…?”

“All of it”, she answered as golden eyes glinted with venom, “You should be more careful what you say, soldier. Lieutenant Sun-Gi will inform you of your punishment this evening.”

With that said, Abi spun on her heel and marched on down the corridor. The soldiers were left speechless; and, the one more than a little pale and shaky. She entered Sun-Gi’s office with only a brief warning knock. The Lieutenant looked up, his brows immediately furrowing.

“I fear for whomever as incurred your wrath, Lady Seiryuu.”

“I overheard a soldier speaking of me disrespectfully and crudely.”

“Oh, I’ll see to his punishment”, he sighed, looking rather disappointed.

Abi’s anger softened slightly, “Don’t punish the other two that were with him. They did not tolerate his attitude.”

“Good. That’s how it should be”, Sun-Gi stated before glancing at the documents in her arms, “I assume eavesdropping wasn’t your original reason for coming here, Lady Seiryuu?”

Abi let his comment slide with a wiry smile and nodded, “We need to go over these plans.”

As she spread the papers across his decks, outside the first raindrops fell from the clouds and splattered of the red tile roof above.  

* * *

The rain lasted two days before the sky once again cleared, though wispy white clouds still hovered above. Under the intense summer heat, puddles had quickly dried up. The thin clouds and overbearing humidity were the last remains of the rain storm. 

Exhausted from an early morning of observing her soldiers train, Abi wandered through the courtyard to a spot should could rest a while before her next duty called. Abi leaned back against the stone wall and pulled her knees close to her chest, Bora quickly settling down to perch. Her eyelids fluttered closed but the dragon’s eyes still glazed up into the sky full of clouds and stars. The calm midmorning lulled Abi into a tranquil daze.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long until those moments of peace were stolen away by the approach of her fellow dragons. Ouryuu was walking through the courtyard when his Tribe’s lieutenant came running up to him.

“Lord Ouryuu”, the lieutenant motioned, “Please show up at the soldiers’ training grounds. Without their leader, they’re growing lax…”

“Even if I go, I can’t disciple them like Hakuryuu can”, Ouryuu said with slumping shoulders. He then looked up at his lieutenant with an encouraging smile, “You’re more worthy to be their leader. Take care of them, okay?”

“Lord Ouryuu!”

Ouryuu continued walking in her general direction, no longer acknowledging his lieutenant. Abi blew out a breath, her blued bangs flying upward before falling back down. His foolish self-deprecation was actively discouraging confidence among his Tribe.

Ryokuryuu arrived next, literally dropping from the sky. He landed on the stone wall with a weighty thud, his boot covered dragon’s foot close enough to her head that Abi flinched. She shot a golden glare at him as he settled into a sitting position. However, Ryokuryuu remained oblivious to her disgruntled eyes as his back was turned to her, his cloak draped around his shoulders (and no, she was not disappointed that he deemed his shirt necessary today).

“Hi, Useless”, Ryokuryuu gave a sharp mocking smirk, “It’s not possible for you to train soldiers, is it? You don't have any powers after all.”

Ouryuu settled a hand on his hip and grinned in reply, “Then how about you train them for me!”

“Who’d want train some stranger’s soldiers? Idiot!”

“That’s low”, Hakuryuu said as he made his appearance, returning to the castle after his Tribe’s morning training. He scratched the back of his head with the dragon’s claw while giving Ryokuryuu a disapproving look, “We’re siblings connected the blood of the divine dragons. Watch over him as an elder brother would.”

Ryokuryuu jammed the end of his spear down so hard that the courtyard tiles cracked.

“Who the hell are you calling brothers!? It makes me sick! We're just strangers who happened to drink that blood! The only thing I trust is my own strength. Who cares about some weakling?!”

Abi winced at the grate of his voice. All she had wanted was some peace and quiet for a while.

“What a horrid sound”, Abi finally spoke as she offered her hand to Bora.

Ryokuryuu spun his head and looked down at her, “What’d you say?!”

“Your voice”, Abi repeated in a clear tone, “It’s horrid.”

Ryokuryuu jumped up from his seat and gripped his weapon like they were about to spar, “Then I’ll bust through your eardrums with my spear, Seiryuu!”  

With no intention to back down, Abi hopped up to face him with golden eyes narrowed. Bora fluttering to her head as she motioned her hands, “I’ll paralyze you before you can even try.”

It was a little surprising how easily the threat flowed from her lips. While she’d practiced her power numerous times on Hakuryuu, she’d yet to attempt it on Ryokuryuu. Not after the near disastrous spar between them. But now instead of nervousness and worry over losing control of her power, she felt confident and somewhat excited. His orchid eyes stared directly into hers as he bared pointed teeth. He really was a sitting duck.

“Okay, okay”, Hakuryuu interrupted her thoughts and held up his claw in ready, “Let me in on this too.”

“Hey, hey…” Ouryuu looked on the impending three dragon spar with trepidation.

“Guen, Abi, Shuten, Zeno.”

At the chime of Hiryuu’s voice, the dragon’s blood quickened in her veins and warmed her cheeks. All four Dragon Warriors turned to their King, his royal robes following behind as he approached.

“I see you’re all getting along well”, he said as amusement glittered in his amethyst eyes and lilted in his voice.

“King Hiryuu…”

Hakuryuu shuffled into a quick bow, while Ryokuryuu stomped his boot and let his weapon fall into a horizon position.

“Does it look like we get along, dimwit King?” He retorted in gravelly annoyance.

King Hiryuu chuckled in reply, “To me, you all look like cute little dragons playing around together!”

Abi gave him an unimpressed stare, “Go wash your eyes, my King.”

“You’re too young to be going senile”, Ryokuryuu added, equally exasperated.

“That’s not very nice…”, King Hiryuu pouted but with the lightest hints of mischief intermingled. He then glanced at Ouryuu and noted his downcast expression, “Zeno, what’s wrong?”

“My King”, Ouryuu replied with blue eyes still focused on the tile below, “I’m not suited to command armies or be a Tribe leader. Someone else should do it.”

Their King leaned closer with concern spreading across his face, while Abi frowned at Ouryuu’s words as well. The kid’s self-deprecation went too far. He’d never amount to much if he continued stabbing his confidence in the back.

“Among the Four Dragons”, Ouryuu continued, “I don’t have any power either. I only get in the way on the battlefield.”

Abi bit her tongue. It was certainly true that Ouryuu was useless when it came to fighting but, as much as she hated to acknowledge it, she would be dead countless times over if he hadn’t pulled her from the battlefield after her power had backfired. Perhaps it was out of self-interest but Abi didn’t think he got in the way on the battlefield. Or at least he didn’t get in the way all the time.

“He said he was given a sturdy body but that’s a lie”, Ryokuryuu stated, almost as if he were disappointed.

“He tripped and skid his knee earlier”, Hakuryuu added.  

Ouryuu spun around to them, one of his fangs poking out, “But my wounds heal fast!”

“Your wounds heal fast?” King Hiryuu blinked.

Ouryuu grinned with excitement, “Yeah! I heal right away when I’m injured! This is Ouryuu’s power!”

“Youngsters heal quickly anyway”, Hakuryuu stated with a wide yawn and another scratch of his head.

“It’s different”, Ouryuu insisted and moved his fist above the stone wall, “Watch closely.”

Golden eyes did just that as Ouryuu smashed his hand into the stone. Skin broke, red spreading across flesh like a bright red flower blooming. Tiny cracks splintered across fragile bone as well.  Ouryuu immediately dropped to his feet as a wail of pain escaped his lungs.

“You idiot!” Ryokuryuu shouted, “What the hell are you doing!? Idiot!”

Abi continued to watch, eyes widening as within mere seconds the fractured bones began to bind themselves back together. His skin too began to mend, stitching the wound flawlessly.

Hakuryuu, having not yet noticed the rapid healing, rushed forward and grabbed Ouryuu’s wrist, “Hey, are you okay? You’re blee-”

He paused in stunned silence as the wound fully healed before his eyes. Except for the small amount of blood still staining Ouryuu’s hand, it was as if he hadn’t seriously hurt himself moments before.

“There’s….no wound?” Hakuryuu blinked in confusion.

“Amazing, isn’t it?” Ouryuu chirped, unharmed and no longer in pain.

Ryokuryuu bent down toward him, “Wait. I didn’t get to see it. Let me stab you.”

“Whoa! I’d die from that!” Ouryuu replied, flailing his arms, “It still hurts, you know.”

“So Ouryuu’s power is only quickly healing?” Abi wondered aloud as she stared at the once again smooth skin of his hand.

Such a fast healing rate, she thought, able to repair fractured bone in seconds. Ouryuu could probably survive any injury that wasn’t immediately fatal. It was impressive but Ouryuu still lacked fighting power. A skilled warrior could make use of this power; as long as they avoided instantly fatal injuries, they could probably fight through near anything. However, someone as weak and unskilled and merciful as Ouryuu… Ouryuu could only use such a power to be a living shield.

It was a realization that left a bitter taste in Abi’s mouth.

“Well, that power isn’t needed in our battles”, Ryokuryuu said, in an almost echo of Abi’s thoughts.

“It’s okay. Rather than a power that hurts people…A power like this suits me better”, Ouryuu turned to King Hiryuu with a bright smile, “Right, my King?”

Their King suddenly dashed forward in a flurry of billowing robes and trailing crimson curls, encircling his arms around Ouryuu.

“My king?” Ouryuu questioned, subdued baffle clear across his face, “...What’s wrong?”

King Hiryuu tightly hugged the stunned dragon for a few moments before pulling away. He then ceremoniously lifted his medallion with the dragon gods’ sigil from his head, the gold metal and colorful beads glinting in the sunlight.

“The dragon gods granted me with this when I descended from the heavens. I shall give it to you”, Hiryuu said with heaviness echoing in his voice as he pressed the medallion into Ouryuu’s palms, “It is proof that I will always be with you.”

Abi couldn’t help but to move to the King’s back, her eyes narrowed as something akin to jealousy stirred in her veins. Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu did the same, hovering on either side of her as they all stared near accusingly at King Hiryuu.

“Hey…”

“Hmm?” The King hummed as he turned to them.

“Just him?”

“Me?”

“…And me…?”  

“Oh, I only had one”, King Hiryuu stated with a blank look.

Three shocked and disappointed gasps, plus a mimicked tweet, resounded across the castle courtyard.

Their King continued to stare blankly, “…Did you all want one?”

Yes, Abi thought with conviction. However, she shallowed her disappointment and kept that thought to herself. Next to her, Hakuryuu sighed in dejection while Ryokuryuu’s reaction was the loudest by far.

“I don’t need one!” He yelled as a pink blush lit his cheeks, “I don’t really want one!”

Giggles escaped King Hiryuu’s lungs, soon laughing so hard that he had to clutch his sides. Ryokuryuu’s blush deepened until it almost matched the King’s hair.

“Don’t laugh!”

Her King’s laugh reminded Abi of sitting by a fireplace on winter nights, soaking in the warmth. Ryokuryuu continued to grumble with his face still red, while Hakuryuu looked torn between lingering disappointment and the simple happiness of Hiryuu’s happiness. Ouryuu stood next to her with a grin as cheery as ever, his hand clutching the gifted medallion. Abi’s lips unconsciously lifted into a soft smile. This odd series of events seemed idyllic in a way.

Then one of the lieutenants ran up with a panicked expression.

“King! A Clan from the north is invading our land!”

The smile on Abi’s face faded. Just like that the peace of the past few months was shattered.

“My King, allow me to go quell it at once”, Hakuryuu bowed before turning to walk away.

Abi shared a brief glance with Ryokuryuu before they both fell in step with him. They needed to inform their soldiers, read over intelligence reports, prepare supplies, and come up with a strategy. Really, the sheer amount of planning that went into a war was almost overwhelming.

“Seiryuu, you’re going to collapse again, aren’t you?” Orchid eyes glanced at her while a mocking grin played at Ryokuryuu’s lips.

“Shut up”, she muttered in reply, “I’ll hold out this time.”

“You can sleep! I’ll take on their entire army”, Hakuryuu boasted, flexing his dragon claw.

“You’re too reckless, Hakuryuu.”

The three walked farther away. That Ouryuu remained behind to exchange words with their King went unnoticed.


	10. Skirmish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ryokuryuu gets backed into a corner during battle, Abi takes a risk.

Abi bounced with the motion of the horse, her blue hair swaying up and down with each trot like rippling waves. A soldier of her tribe rode on each side of her, their expressions serious in the late morning light. Golden eyes peered ahead to their army camp, witnessing the daily regimen and pre-battle preparations as men bustled around. The medical tents were brimming with soldier’s still recovering from the last battle, the doctors and their helpers hurrying about to accomplish their duties.

While the civil war had taken on toll on morale and civilians had more often gotten caught in between, this war with the Chiguru Clan and their allies was dragging on. Many soldiers had lost life and limp because of it. Abi sighed heavily before turning her sight away from the medical tents.

A glinting sparkle in the distance pulled her attention past the army camp. A caravan of wagons and horses were heading to the camp, ran by soldiers of Heo’s militia. At the head of the caravan was the lord himself, the sunlight reflecting off his various jewelry pieces.

A low groan rumbled in the back of Abi’s throat, “It appears Lord Heo has arrived with our new supplies.”

“That’s good”, one soldier commented.

“Yes, it’s wonderful”, she replied, though her tone implied the opposite. She hadn’t expected him to deliver the supplies himself, though perhaps she should have. His city was in direct danger after all.

When the scouting party arrived back into camp, the soldiers were already unloading the new supplies. Abi dismounted in a smooth motion and then petted the chestnut horse a moment before it was led away by one of the trainees in charge of horse-care.

“Lady Seiryuu”, Heo walked up, his stride somewhat awkward as if he wasn’t used to the overly ornate sword at his hip, “You only had two guards?”

“More than enough”, Abi replied as she turned to face him with a neutral mask, “Any more would be too noticeable.”  

“I see…” He fidgeted with one of his gold rings, contemplating what he should say.  

“As much of a…pleasure it is to see you, Lord Heo”, Abi stated, having lost the patience she possessed, “I must relay the enemy’s movements to my King.”    

She passed by him and headed toward the King’s command tent. His footsteps quickly trailed behind her, causing Abi to cringe. Unfortunately, he had every right to report about the supplies so she couldn’t just order him to leave. The guards nodded respectfully as they approached the tent. Abi pushed the fabric open and stepped inside.

“Abi”, King Hiryuu greeted as he looked up from the map laid out on the table, “…And Lord Heo.”

The other dragons looked up as well. Ouryuu frowned, his blue eyes slightly darker than usual like the sky deepening as night approached. Ryokuryuu snorted and muttered inaudibly under his breath, perhaps something along the lines of “another useless bastard”, while Hakuryuu out righted glared at the lord with teal eyes like a winter chill. Even the old and soon to be retired general let out a long sigh.

Heo shifted his feet awkwardly and cleared his throat, “The supplies and rations are being unloaded as we speak. It should be enough to support the army another two weeks.”

“That’s a relief”, the King replied, “Thank you for gathering and delivering them, Lord Heo.”

“If this battle goes well, then that should be all the supplies we need”, the general added, his mustache bristling his lips, “Lady Seiryuu, what did you discover?”

All eyes turned on her as Abi arranged smooth, rounded stones on the map in the formation that she had seen while scouting, “They have approximately ten thousand foot soldiers and are using the flat plains to spread out.”

“Trying to encircle us, perhaps”, King Hiryuu commented.

“That seems to be the case”, the general agreed.

Hakuryuu gripped his claw into a fist, “Let them. I can take a flank.”

“That’s reckless”, Ouryuu muttered.

“No”, the general moved more stones as if intercepting the one’s Abi had put down, “We let them think they’re encircling us but then hold them here and here. With the dragon powers, it’s possible.”

Abi nodded, “I’ll take the other flank.”

“Lady Seiryuu…that’s…”

Whether intentional or not, Heo leaned closer than Abi would prefer with his arm nearly brushing against hers. Abi was very tempted to elbow him as hard as she could. However, before she gave into the impulse, the icy teal eyes of Hakuryuu once again settled on the lord. Heo quickly withdrew.

“Such a thing is my specialty, Lord Heo”, she said with a flash of her fangs and the gold of her eyes glinting like sunlight reflecting from a blade’s edge.

Ryokuryuu huffed, sending an annoyed look at Heo as well, before moving forward and placing another stone on the map, “While Hakuryuu and Seiryuu are handling the sides, I can take my men to tackle the front.”

The general nodded in approval, “King Hiryuu and Lord Heo should stay behind the frontlines as reinforcements.”

Being more of a business man than warrior, Heo sighed in quiet relief. Meanwhile, Ouryuu frowned and his eyes clouded over like a grey haze covering the blue sky as he realized that he’d been left out of the plan.

“My King, I’ll-”    

“Zeno, go with Abi.”

Frowns creased on both their faces. Briefly meeting Ouryuu’s clouded eyes, Abi wondered if he realized that King Hiryuu was using each of them to shield the other. The nature of her power would keep Ouryuu from having to fight; and, if the worst happened and they were attacked after the backfire hit her…

It was clever but she didn’t much like it. Even so, it was a direct order from their King. Neither dragon said anything against it.  

* * *

Golden eyes shimmered with iridescence as Abi released her power. The charging soldiers caught within her sight became paralyzed, the closest completely overwhelmed and fainting within seconds. Frozen as if encased in rock, the soldiers could only scream and cry as they witnessed the image of a monstrous blue dragon clawing through limbs and organs. The dragon’s eyes craved more. Abi wanted to extend her range farther to the soldiers that had not charged. Her power was clamoring to hear more of those terrified screams and see the frantic beating of more hearts.

No.

Abi steeled herself, pushing back the buzzing pressure behind her eyes. She already used her power multiple times with little rest in between. Her muscles strained and ached with fatigue as if she’d been sparring all day. If she overextended her limits now, then she would faint. If she fainted, the soldiers outside her range would breakthrough. Abi had to stall. She had to become a barrier that could not be passed for as long as possible. That was her mission.

Enemy soldiers kept foolishly surging forward, perhaps thinking that this time the Seiryuu would fail, only to be caught by her power. How long that continued Abi wasn’t sure; lost within her battle-focus and bloodthirst, time seemed to both stretch out and blink by. Eventually Abi could feel the impending backlash tingling across her skin. Her eyes devoured one last enemy before her body jerked forward and awkwardly hit the ground, dust and dirt stirring in the air.

“Seiryuu!”

Ouryuu reached her mere seconds later. With a huff he grabbed Abi, throwing a limp arm across his shoulders and lifting her as best her could before running towards relative safety. The soldiers of her Tribe parted to let the two dragons withdraw and then quickly filled in the gap, their stances defensive as the enemy army charged. The sounds of fighting, yells and grunts and clashing metal, echoed as Ouryuu hurriedly carried her to safety. Once they were behind the battle lines, he carefully settled Abi on the ground. She let out a heavy sigh, silently cursing her immobilization.

“Seiryuu, you’re always so hard on yourself”, Ouryuu commented.

“You’re one to talk, Ouryuu.”

He frowned and clutched his fists tight, his eyes downcast and clouded, “Getting you to safety after your power backfires is the only thing the King will let me do anymore…”

“You’re still a fool.”

Abi’s eyelids fluttered shut as if she were resting. However, the dragon eyes were actually overlooking the battlefield. She might be unable to move but she could still do something useful by keeping track of the battle. King Hiryuu was just behind the frontlines, his crimson hair aflame as he shouted commands to the army. With swipes of his massive claw, Hakuryuu was in the midst of a brawl that kept the enemy soldiers focused on him instead of their King. Meanwhile, Ryokuryuu was…Ryokuryuu was strangely absent.

Abi blinked her eyes open to get a clearer view and carefully scanned over the battlefield, using the green light in the back of her mind as a guide. She soon spotted Ryokuryuu at the far end of the field. He was isolated from his elite soldiers and surrounded by enemies. His right arm hung awkwardly at his side, leaving him with only one hand to use his spear. His face was pale from blood loss, his torn sleeve stained brown-red. His movements were defensive and verging on desperation. Abi briefly wondered why he hadn’t jumped away. Then she saw that his human leg wasn’t in much better shape than his arm. Shaky and barely able to support his weight with his normal leg, jumping wouldn’t go well for him. If it was even possible.  

“Ryokuryuu’s in trouble”, Abi stated without thinking.

Ouryuu glanced back down at her, “Huh?”

“He’s seriously injured and surrounded”, Abi explained as the dull heaviness of the paralysis had begun to fade. With a determined grimace, she lifted herself up into a sitting position, “Go tell King Hiryuu and Hakuryuu.”

“Right”, Ouryuu stood quickly but then paused, “Are you-”

“There’s no time”, she hissed, “Go!”

Ouryuu nodded once and then dashed off. He would reach Hakuryuu quickly but in the midst of his own fight Hakuryuu wouldn’t be able to rush off to help right away. So Abi stood, swaying as she found her balance. She reached for the sheathed short sword hidden in the folds of her clothing. She hadn’t yet used it in battle but to cross the field now she would need it.

With her superior eyesight to alert her, Abi was able to dart around the worst of the fighting. However, inevitably an enemy spotted her and charged with sword raised. Abi parried the strike and then countered in a practiced fluid movement, stabbing the soldier in the stomach. Shock filtered across his face as blood spilled from the gash. Abi then rushed forward without bothering to finish him off.

Ryokuryuu was still flailing his spear to block and parry the attacks, sweat and dirt streaking across his pale face and blood dripping from his wounds. He put too much weight on his injured leg and stumbled with a pained hiss. An enemy took the opening to strike down the fallen dragon. The clang of metal resounded as one sword blocked another.

“Made it”, Abi stated through gritted teeth and shaking arms as she struggled against the soldier’s strength.

Orchid eyes widened in surprise. At the same time the soldier recognized Abi’s golden eyes for what they were and quickly jumped back.

“Damn, it’s the Seiryuu! Don’t look in his eyes!”

Dragon fangs bared as the ring of enemies around them froze in place, “Too late.”

“Seiryuu… If you faint I won’t be able to…get you out of here this time”, Ryokuryuu warned between panting for breath.

“As if I would faint here”, she knew it was a lie but bravado filled her voice as she stared down the stunned and immobile soldiers, “Just stay back and try not to bleed to death.”

Gold glimmered eerily in the evening sunlight as Abi once again released the full power of her eyes. She loomed over the soldiers as a fearsome blue dragon. The claw of her power hovered around the terrified, helpless men and their hammering hearts. It would be so very simple, easy to reach out her phantom teeth and crush them. Who should she devour first?

Abi shook the thought away with a small exhale and focused past the bloodthirst. There were two ways she could handle this. She could kill them as quickly as possible and hope that she didn’t faint until they were all dead. Or she could try to draw it out, keep them paralyzed and hope she didn’t faint until Hakuryuu arrived as reinforcement. Both options were a gamble.

Decision made, Abi allowed the dragon’s eyes to do as they craved. Her power tore through the beating heart of the first soldier. Then another and another and another as their screams and sobs resonated through the hot, putrid air. A primal part of her took sadistic glee at each crushed heart, each extinguished life. Humans really were incredibly fragile creatures. They broke at the lightest of touches.

“No! D-don’t!” One man pathetically pleaded with tears staining his face.

Abi gripped the begging soldier’s heart with her phantom claw and ripped through it. His eyes glazed over, unseeing, as he slumped to the ground. Abi suddenly felt the throb of impending paralysis. Nervous tension pounded through her veins; Hakuryuu’s white light was still too distant to intervene in time. With a hissing breath, the dragon desperately lashed her power out at all the remaining enemies at once. One by one, they dropped lifelessly to the ground.

Then backlash struck like a snapping rope. Sound muffled like her head was underwater as her body began to fall. Ryokuryuu’s arm looped around her waist, catching her before she hit the ground. Orchid eyes narrowed at the two soldiers that had escaped her slaughter.

“Damn”, Ryokuryuu wheezed, voicing Abi’s half-formed thought as well.

The soldiers glanced at each other, the realization that they were in the position to take out two of the infamous Dragon Warriors spreading across their faces. Ryokuryuu shifted his hold on Abi so he could better grip his spear, his sharp teeth bared in a grimace of pain and desperation.

As she hung limp and powerless, Abi cursed her power backfire and inability to finish what she started. The edges of her version greyed out when the soldiers charged, their determined battle yells as if distant rumbling to her cotton filled ears. She desperately clung to consciousness like drowning sailor gripping at a lifeline.

“Abi! Shuten!”

A flash of red whirled in the breeze like a blazing wildfire. Another flash of red splattered on the ground. Then everything went pitch black.        

* * *

Her consciousness faded in and out as if lost in a thick, grey fog. Familiar voices drifted around her, their words meaningless in her current state but their tones soothing. The voices came and went as did the impression of colorful wisps – mostly warm colors like red and yellow – in the haze of her mind. Then, finally, the grey fog began to clear.

Unfortunately, the first voice Abi recognized in her newly lucid state was not one she cared to hear.

“Lady Seiryuu is still unconscious? Has a doctor checked on her?”

“Lady Seiryuu used her power nearly dozen times during the battle and exhausted herself”, the voice of her lieutenant answered as if he was repeating himself, “There is nothing a doctor can do for that. All she needs is rest. Undisturbed rest.”

“Right, of course”, Heo replied before his footsteps shuffled away.

A few minutes later, Abi blinked open her still heavy eyes and automatically glanced through the fabric roof. The sky was a dusky purple lit with a myriad of shimmering stars. So then, she realized, it had been at least a few hours since she fainted. With a groan, Abi shifted and wiggled out of the covers tucked annoyingly tight around her. Once free from the blankets, she slowly sat up. Her eyes once again focused pass the fabric to the army camp; and, Abi quickly spotted the crimson of her King’s hair. He was among the injured soldiers, helping out where he could and giving words of comfort. Her fellow dragons were not out in the camp but Abi could sense them close.

Sliding out of her cot, Abi went over the washbowl to clean her face. She then threw off her grimy clothes and changed into a clean outfit, immediately feeling much better. Once boots were on her feet, Abi left the tent, the cool night breeze caressing her skin. Lieutenant Sun-Gi sat at a makeshift box table nearby with one of the captains. Their empty dinner plates pushed aside. They weren’t obviously guarding but no one would be able to get near her tent without them noticing.  

“Lady Seiryuu”, he greeted.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than…reassure Lord Heo.”  

Both lieutenant and captain snickered before Sun-Gi replied, “It was either us or Lord Hakuryuu, and we thought it best that Lord Heo live. But yes, now that you’re awake, there are other things that need my attention.”

Sun-Gi stood up and gave her a quick bow before bustling off; the captain followed, carrying away the plates. Abi strolled over to the large tent a few dozen steps away, where the lights of her fellow dragons were pulsing from.  

“The hell, Ouryuu?!”  

Abi pushed the fabric aside to see Ryokuryuu lying on his cot, his face both pale from blood loss and discolored from minor bruising. His bare torso was covered in bandages, while both his arm and human leg were in splints. He was also half-buried in extra blankets that were still rolled up, a few supply bags, and a small table of all things. Hakuryuu sat on one side with an amused grin. Though he wasn’t nearly as bad off as Ryokuryuu, bandages covered the shoulder and bicep of his human arm. Meanwhile, Ouryuu sat on the other side with a wide and guiltless grin that showed off his fangs.

“Ryokuryuu is supposed to be on bedrest but you keep moving around.”

His eyebrow twitched, “So you throw shit on top of me, you useless brat!?”

“I could hold you down instead”, Hakuryuu held up his dragon hand to accentuate the threat. The pearlescent scales shimmered in the lantern light.  

“I’ll pass”, Ryokuryuu huffed and glowered beneath the nest of random items.

“Oh”, Abi flatly said as the three finally noticed her entrance, “So you did survive.”

“You could sound more thrilled”, he grumbled, attempting to push the table off with his good hand.

“It’s a relief to see you awake, Seiryuu”, relief shone in Hakuryuu’s eyes as he spoke, “You’ve been unconscious since yesterday.”

“That long…”

Abi’s lips tugged into a frown. She had thought it’d been only a few hours since the battle. Not over a day.  

Ouryuu hopped up, his unruly mane flopping with the motion, “Seiryuu’s probably thirsty and hungry, right? I’ll go get us some food.”

“At least get all this stuff off me first!”

Ouryuu gave another bright grin before dashing out the door. Ryokuryuu shouted and cussed after him, while Hakuryuu and Abi broke down in fits of laughter.  

* * *

Wispy white-yellow clouds drifted slowly across the glittering sky as the army made its way through the city toward the castle. The people looked up at King Hiryuu and his Dragon Warriors riding by on their horses with awe and admiration. A few small children darted away from their parents to get closer. Hiryuu noticed; the weariness receded from his expression as he smiled gently and waved at them. Ouryuu waved as well with his wide cheerful smile. The children’s faces lit up as they waved back. Abi exchanged a fond glance with Hakuryuu, while Ryokuryuu muttered about “idiots” even as his cheeks glowed a faint pink.  

They continued on up the hill and soon passed through the castle gates, entering the main courtyard. Ouryuu slipped off his horse with ease and petted it in thanks for its hard work before letting a stable-hand take over. Both King Hiryuu and Hakuryuu, already dismounted, were offering helping hands to the injured and scowling Ryokuryuu.

“I don’t need help-”

King Hiryuu glanced at Hakuryuu and stepped to the side. Hakuryuu’s claw expanded as he reached up and plucked Ryokuryuu right off the horse.

“Damn it, Hakuryuu! Stupid King! I said I was fine!” He shouted in complaint, his arms and legs flailing awkwardly.

Hakuryuu carefully set the still fuming dragon on his feet. Abi smirked at the sight as she dismounted from her horse. She was about to make a comment when a servant came running in a flurried rush.

“Lady Seiryuu! There is a messenger from the Yoo Clan that requests to speak with you immediately.”


	11. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half a year after drinking the dragon’s blood and leaving her home, Abi receives word from the Yoo Clan.

“Lady Seiryuu! There is a messenger from the Yoo Clan that requests to speak with you immediately.” ****

Abi’s blood turned to ice. It felt like the ground had just dropped out from beneath her feet. There weren’t many reasons she could think of for the Clan to contact her; and, of those reasons, she couldn’t even think of a good one. Abi took a deep breath to collect her thoughts before replying.

“Alright. Take me to the messenger.”

The servant nodded and began to lead the way. Abi followed behind as they passed from the courtyard into the castle proper. The corridor seemed to stretch on and on, the turns like a labyrinth despite the familiarity. Finally they entered a small room that was often used for informal meetings. A young man in the burgundy garb of a Yoo guard waited, standing awkwardly in the center of the room. The second she walked in he turned around and bowed. His soft features and hazel eyes seemed vaguely familiar; Abi realized that he must be one of the guards who worked at the main family estate.

“Lady Abi”, his tone was grave but formal as he stood up from the bow, “I’m sorry to inform you that the former Clan leader, Yoo Min-chul, passed away two weeks ago.”  

With those words it was as if a barrier had suddenly displaced her from the world. Or perhaps it was the world that was displaced while she remained. Abi gripped at her thoughts like trying to capture mist between her fingers. This news wasn’t unexpected. It really wasn’t. Her father had been in bad health for years. Their last conversation was even about his impending death. Even so, even so…

“I see…Father has passed away.”

The man ruffled around in his pocket before pulling out a letter and held it out to her, “The new Clan leader, Yoo Seung, instructed me to deliver this to you personally.”

“…Thank you”, Abi said as she took the letter from him, gripping it tightly, “I…I’ve had a long journey so if you’ll excuse me.”

She turned to leave then, wishing for nothing more than privacy so that she could come to terms with a world in which her father no longer existed.

“Wait!” His sudden cry caused Abi to glance back. The messenger bowed low, his forehead pressed against the tiled floor, “Requesting this may be improper but I don’t wish to serve Yoo Seung. Ever since that night…The only person I wish to serve is you, Lady Abi!”

“That night?” Dragon eyes narrowed as she carefully looked the guard over. His soft facial features and hazel eyes clicked into place. Abi didn’t recall his name but she knew exactly who he was now, “…You were that guard? The one that witnessed…”

“Yes”, he confirmed, somehow managing to press his head even lower.

“I see. What’s your name, guard?”

“Young-Soo.”

“Very well. I’ll find a place for you here”, she replied as exhaustion tugged her lips downward, “Later.”

“Of course”, he glanced up briefly before again bowing his head, “Thank you.”

Abi all but fled the room. In her rush, she bumped into Hakuryuu in the hallway. His hands lightly grabbed her shoulders to steady her. She blinked dazedly, just realizing they had all followed her. Annoyance sparked in her chest but then quickly died out. All four expressions were creased with worry and sympathy. King Hiryuu arms were reaching halfway out as if he wanted to pull her into a hug but was holding back.

“Excuse me…”

Abi pushed passed them and hurried through the castle halls until she reached her room. She stumbled through the door and sank to the floor as it shut behind her. Bora’s greeting chirps turned confused and anxious when Abi continued to sit there, clinging to her knees. Tears welled in her eyes before overflowing and rolling down her red painted cheeks. Sobs, muffled by her curled position, echoed faintly off the walls.  

Outside the sun slowly inched to the west. Time continued to march forward. The sky turned a vibrant orange and then faded into a deep purple, the stars shining even brighter against the dark hue. The moon slowly rose over the horizon; and, moonbeams soon drifted through the window into her unlit room.

Abi finally forced herself to stand up and let Bora out. The bluebird immediately hopped onto her shoulder and began preening her hair. With listless and sullen movements, Abi carried on her normal routine for returning from war. A long soak in the bath eased away the soreness of her muscles and hid the red puffiness around her eyes. When she returned to her room, clean and in her night clothing, a tray of food was waiting for her: spicy rice soup, steamed vegetables, and even her favorite dessert of honey court cakes. Any other day it would have been appetizing. Abi reluctantly settled down to eat but soon found the meal to be tasteless. She mechanically finished about half of the rice soup, purely out of knowledge that she needed to eat even though she didn’t want to. She then picked off small pieces of everything else to feed Bora. Once the bird wanted no more, she pushed the unfinished meal away.

Abi glanced around then, spotting the letter dropped by the door. With a weary sigh, she picked it up and tore it open with perhaps more force than necessary. She doubted her second cousin had sent a letter of condolence. As golden eyes sped across his neat handwriting, her jaw locked and teeth gritted together. Abi tightly gripped the paper as she fought the urge to tear it in half. When she reached the end, she tossed the letter on her desk with an angry huff.

“I can’t deal with this now.”

Exhaustion – physical, mental, and emotional – finally caught up to Abi as she collapsed on her bed and crawled beneath the silken covers. She closed her eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep.                  

* * *

_“What was that!”_

_Abi paused mid-step and turned around to meet Seung’s dark glare as he stomped toward her. She gave a thin smile in reply, “I was conveying my father’s will as his official representative. If you do not agree with his decision, then I can relay your concerns or you can meet with him yourself.”_

_His hand shot out and gripped her arm, “You think I’m not aware of the game you’re playing? It’s becoming tiresome. Why can’t you just take care of Lord Min-chul and leave running the Clan to me?”_

_“Let go of me.”_

_“You think you can give me orders now”, he spat out, tightening his hold._

_“As long as I am the Clan Head’s daughter and representative, then yes”, she glared up at him, her eyes not-gold yet still brimming with determination and ire, “I can and am ordering you to let go.”_

_Reluctantly, Seung loosened his grip and let his hand fell to his side. Abi tried not to let the lingering sting show on her face._

_“A word of warning, my dear cousin. When I’m Clan Head, I will not tolerate that brazen attitude of yours.”_

As the last words from the memory-dream echoed in her head, golden eyes blinked open. Though far reaching, her vision was clouded by the haze of drowsiness. Abi groaned and shifted beneath the soft blankets, trying to burrow deep into the warmth. The night chill of descending autumn had seeped its way into the castle.

* * *

Abi shifted from one foot to the other as rays of sunlight drifted in through the nearby windows. She had been lingering outside the throne room since midmorning. Of course, she could enter at any time. However, her shoulders were tense and reluctance was etched in every muscle. The letter in her pocket felt like a heavy weight pulling her down and making it difficult to move. Eventually King Hiryuu finished his morning duties and walked through the entranceway. He paused when he saw her half-hidden by a support column, concern quickly filling his amethyst eyes.

“Abi?”

The dragon stepped out of the shadows. Golden eyes darted to the advisors and lords down the hallway and trickling out of the throne room.

“There’s something I need to discuss with you”, her tone implied a certain measure of secrecy was necessary.

King Hiryuu nodded with a soft smile, “Of course.”

They began walking away from potential eavesdroppers, heading toward the King’s private office. The scents of scrolls, ink, and tea lingered in the air as they entered the room. The King shut the door behind them and turned to her with a serious expression, his long scarlet locks briefly flaring out with the movement. Abi pulled out the letter and handed it over before beginning her explanation.

“Yoo Seung has all but declared me a runaway”, Abi grimaced, “Which according to traditional law, I am.”

“Those laws have no meaning here”, he replied instantly.

Abi sighed in exasperation, “That’s the attitude that caused the nobles to betray you and nearly got you killed.”

“So you remind me…”

Hiryuu then opened the crinkled paper, his expression shifting as he read over the words. Recalling the message, Abi’s shoulders tensed:

_“In the early spring of this year, Lady Abi of the esteemed Yoo Clan disappeared from the grounds of the Yoo estate under mysterious circumstances. Rumors have reached our ears that Lady Abi is currently in residence at the royal castle of Kouka Kingdom. I, Seung, the current Head, am calling on for the return Lady Abi to her proper family immediately. If in the case that Lady Abi is not returned or has sided with the kingdom of Kouka_ _of her own volition, we of the Yoo exact our rightful claim to her in accordance to our laws._

_Head of the Yoo Clan, Yoo Seung”_

By the time he reached the end, King Hiryuu’s eyes blazed. His gaze held the heat of fury coursing through his soul. Though his anger was on her behalf, Abi nearly took an unconscious step back. The sun-like fire of his eyes was almost too much even for the possessor of the dragon’s eyes. Moments like this were a reminder that her King truly was a former dragon god.

For the sake of his Dragon Warriors, Abi realized with sudden acuteness, King Hiryuu would go to almost any lengths. It was a revelation both comforting and worrying.  

“This man”, Hiryuu finally spoke, “What do you think of him?”

“We have never seen eye-to-eye. He has always been…”, Abi paused for a moment, searching for the right word, “…dismissive of me. I resented him for it, and he resented me for meddling in affairs he thought I had no business in.”

“When we first met, you seemed like…a bird that had been caged”, her King stated the fire from his glaze cooled into sympathy and concern, “So this is why.”  

“You’re only comparing me to a bird because of Bora. Be more creative, my King”, Abi replied as she tried to ignore the blush warming her cheeks. Her father had her let take on responsibilities normally granted to a son and given her free reign to choose a husband. There was nothing caging about that. As long as her father was alive, she could do as she pleased.

Tears suddenly stung her eyes. Her father wasn’t alive anymore.

“Abi.”

King Hiryuu wrapped her into a hug, Abi letting him do so this time. His arms were warm and soothing. For just a few minutes, Abi wanted to hide in that comfort. Eventually she drew back and wiped the water from her eyes with the long sleeve of her shirt, not caring about getting the fabric damp.

“I’m fine now.”  

“You miss your father”, King Hiryuu murmured.

“…I haven’t seen nor heard from him since the night I accepted the dragon’s blood. So it seems strange to miss him now”, Abi nodded and continued to wipe her face.

“I don’t think it is.”

Once her tears had dried, she took a deep breath and spoke again in a business-like tone, “The Yoo Clan never believed in your legitimacy. Yoo Seung doesn’t agree with your goals and would prefer you overthrown. However, the Yoo Clan simply does not have enough resources or influence to do anything directly. Even if he wants too, it is impossible for the Yoo Clan to go to war with Kouka. Still he’s clearly trying to stir up political turmoil using my disappearance.”

It was frustrating, aggravating, and humiliating to be used against her King like this. Just thinking about the message made the dragon’s blood in her veins boil. Abi curled her fists, nails indenting white marks on her palm, and quivered with anger.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it”, King Hiryuu reached out a reassuring hand and squeezed her shoulder, giving a dazzling smile as if it were that simple, “I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I’m not worried about that!” She snapped, her face flushing so brightly that it nearly hid the red markings on her cheeks, “And it’s not as if you could protect anyone, you’re hopeless without us Dragon Warriors.”

King Hiryuu pouted, “Always so mean, Abi.”

* * *

Sunrays poured through the open window and warmed Abi as she leaned against the frame. She thumbed through an intelligence report, while Bora preened strands of her hair. The information of alliances between Clans was dull and damped her mood, but it was necessary to keep up with. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Young-Soo, now wearing the uniform of soldiers in her Tribe, approaching her office with another small stack of papers in his arms. He knocked once before entering.

“Lady Ab-”, hazel eyes widened as he caught his mistake, “Lady Seiryuu, I brought the reports you asked for.”

“Put them next to the others”, she replied, motioning to her desk.

Young-Soo sat the new reports on the desk, next to the other stack. He then stood there a moment, staring at her profile and fidgeting.

“What is it?” Abi questioned without bothering to look up.

“It’s nothing really”, he answered with face paling slightly as if he’d just realized he’d been staring, “Um, Lord Hakuryuu is just a little intimidating.”

Abi let out a small laugh. Hakuryuu really was taking his self-proclaimed older brother status too seriously.  

“Don’t let his military disciple fool you”, Abi couldn’t hide the slight smirk on the corner of her lips, “Hakuryuu is a softie.”

“That’s…not what I meant”, Young-Soo sighed, shifting his weight and looking a little uncomfortable, “I’ll- I’ll be going now.”

As he walked out the room, Abi shook her head. If Hakuryuu continued to scare her new assistant witless, she’d need to have a talk with him. For today, though, it was more entertaining than annoying. She turned her attention back the reports. The sunlight shifted as Abi moved document after document from one stack to another. Eventually Bora grew bored, flying off her shoulder and knocking a stack over. The bluebird then hopped up on the windowsill and tweeted. It was a clear indication that the bird wanted to go outside.

“I suppose I can take a break”, Abi stated as she stood.

She reorganized the reports, Bora flying impatiently around her, and then made her way outside to the castle garden. Warm rays of light and a soft breeze with a hint of the coming chill brushed her skin. Abi took a deep breath, enjoying the aroma of the last summer blooms in the air. She scratched Bora’s head in wordless thanks for convincing her to take a break.

A frustrated groan followed by amused chuckling echoed across the garden and soon reached her ears. Abi wandered toward the sound, walking through the rows of hibiscus bushes that were dotted in pink and purple flowers. Hidden behind a row of bushes were the King and Ouryuu. Ouryuu was apparently trying and failing to coax a little songbird to him with breadcrumbs. The bird was weary of his attention and, though tempted by the treat, wouldn’t come close enough.

“How does Seiryuu do it?” Ouryuu sighed.

“Patience.”

His head snapped around toward her, his mess of blond sweeping out. The sudden movement startled the bird; and, it flew off with hectic wing flaps. Ouryuu looked at her with an offended pout forming on his lips.  

“I can be patient”, he muttered.  

For a fraction of a second, King Hiryuu’s expression contorted with guilt and despair. However, it vanished back into a contented smile so quickly that Abi was left wondering if she’d imagined it. She pushed the thought aside as she sat down in the grass next to them.

“Here. I’ll show you.”

She took the bread from him and began demonstrating how to earn a bird’s trust. It didn’t take long as most the birds that nested on the castle grounds were already accustomed to her. Just when she had coaxed one of the songbirds to eat breadcrumbs out of her hand, Ryokuryuu’s voice grated through the air and scared the songbird away.

“Why do I have to search too?! I have better things to do with my time, Hakuryuu!”

Both Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu, his arm still in a sling, turned the corner. A grin of success spread across Hakuryuu face, “King Hiryuu, there you are! The Elders are looking for you.”

The King pouted, looking similar to a child that had been caught goofing off instead of doing their chores. At the same time, Ouryuu let a guilty chuckle escape.

Abi narrowed her golden eyes at both, “You two were hiding?”

“They keep going on and on about how I need to get married”, Hiryuu answered honestly and innocently, “I don’t understand why it’s so important.”

An awkward silence descended as the Four Dragons glanced at each other in silent acknowledgement that sometimes having a former dragon god as a King was troublesome.

After a few moments, Abi broke the silence in a sharp tone, “Maybe if you listened to the Elders’ explanation, you would understand.”

“Why don’t you just ask your precious Yo-” Ryokuryuu’s suggestion was cut short by Hakuryuu’s elbowing his side, “Oof! Dammit, Hakuryuu! Are you trying to start something?!”

“I won’t fight you while you’re still recovering, Ryokuryuu.”

“I don’t need my arm to kick your ass!”

“No fighting in the garden. Remember what happened last time”, Ouryuu sighed and pinched his forehead.

Hiryuu chuckled at the dragons as he stood up, brushing the grass off his robes. Ouryuu hopped up as well and then held his hand out as an offer to help her up. Abi suddenly recalled him in the exact same pose, offering his hand just like that, the night the four of them had drank the dragon’s blood and arrived to meet King Hiryuu.

Ouryuu suddenly blinked, “Eh?”

“Abi?”

“Seiryuu, are you okay?”

“Why the hell are you crying?”

Her hand drifted up to touch her cheek, a stream of dampness trailing under her fingertips. Lashes fluttered over gold in surprise and confusion. How strange…She didn’t feel sad or upset. Instead, a feeling of contentment and belonging was welling up in her chest. Perhaps Hakuryuu’s constant declarations and ramblings of the dragon’s blood linking them as siblings had gotten to her. It hadn’t been all that long since she’d met them, but somewhere along the way Abi had started to think of these four idiots as her family.  

“I’m fine. I really am.”

She let her hand drop to her lap and smiled up at their confused, baffled expressions. Her smile was faint and ethereal yet as lovely as the moon hanging in the daytime sky.


	12. Cognizance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Hiryuu finally realizes that he’s in love. His dragons are amused.

Between observing the soldiers, meeting with a few lords of her Tribe, and a combat lesson from Ryokuryuu added onto her normal practice, it had been a long day for Abi. Her aching and sore muscles longed for some type of relief so she settled in her place at the table and generously poured herself a cup of plum wine. Even when Ryokuryuu was tame in his sparring, he was still rougher than Hakuryuu. Part of her recognized he was doing her a favor; enemies on a battlefield certainly wouldn’t pull punches or let her catch her breath. The other, more bitter part of her sent a witheringly glare at him as she shifted stiffly in her seat.

“Sore?” Ryokuryuu glanced at her with a mocking smile.  

“Spending half the afternoon in your irksome presence sours my mood.”

“What was that?!” He growled through sharp teeth.  

Ouryuu let out an exasperated sigh from his seat, “Don’t fight at dinner…”

Before either could reply, the door slid open and King Hiryuu walked into the dining hall with his long hair cascading behind him like crimson light. His lips were upturned in a giddy smile, while his violet eyes glittered with happiness. Hakuryuu trailed after him with an amused smirk that revealed one of his dragon fangs. Ouryuu let out a sigh of relief as Abi and Ryokuryuu greeted the two.

“Good evening.”

“Yo, dimwit King, Hakuryuu.”

“You’ve been happy lately, my King”, Ouryuu noted with a beaming grin.

Hiryuu blinked, “Have I?”  

“You are”, Hakuryuu nodded in confirmation as he sat down in his chair, “It’s because we went into town today. We happened to run into Miss Lei.”

The King tilted his head in confusion, his red curls bouncing with the motion, “I do enjoy going into the city.”

“So dense”, Abi sighed and took a sip of her wine, “I pity her.”

“You really are a dimwit King”, Ryokuryuu snorted at the same time, “What kind of idiot is that oblivious?”

“You two always team up to pick on me. How cruel”, Hiryuu mumbled and pouted in a decidedly un-regal fashion.

Abi and Ryokuryuu glanced at each other. Golden and dark orchid eyes met for a brief moment before they quickly turned their heads away, both of them huffing in annoyance. Ouryuu flashed another grin like he knew a secret no one else was aware of.

* * *

The royal gardens were slowly changing to the colors of autumn. The tree that Abi sat beneath was a deep red fitting of her King. A small folk of migrating birds were scattered around her. With a soft smile, Abi tossed some breadcrumbs their way. Bora was beside her with a small piece of bread to itself, bright feathers puffed out as if daring any of the other birds to try and it. Soft, familiar footsteps shuffled through the grass blades; Abi didn’t have to look to know it was her King. Hiryuu soon sat down next to her, his royal robes fanning out on the ground. He held his hand toward Bora, who had just finished its snack. The bluebird blinked up at him and then hopped onto the King’s finger with a cheerful chirp.

“Good afternoon, Abi”, Hiryuu greeted as he petted the bluebird.  

The King was smiling but worry lines creased his face. Thankfully, Abi recognized that they were not the type that meant there was trouble in the kingdom. Still her King was clearly uneasy about something and had sought her out.

“What’s wrong?”

“Am I that obvious?” King Hiryuu sighed, “…It seems I’m in love.”

Abi shook her head in mild amusement, “So you finally figured it out, my King.”

“I don’t know what to do about it”, Hiryuu frowned as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his robe, “Guen, Shuten, and Zeno tried to give me advice but…”

“First off”, Abi started with a sharp tone, “Forget any advice Ryokuryuu gave you. That man has no idea how to properly court women.”

“You two get along so well!”

Abi huffed but decided that comment wasn’t worthy of a reply. Instead she broke off some more breadcrumbs and tossed them for the waiting birds, who readily resumed pecking at and eating the treat. King Hiryuu just continued to smile, waiting for Abi to speak again.

“…Hakuryuu probably gave decent enough advice. Ouryuu’s inexperienced but sensitive and perceptive, so his advice should be fine as well.”

“Abi, what do you think?” Hiryuu questioned simply.

Abi blinked as a gust of wind brushed a few orange leaves from the twisting branches above. Her opinion of how to woo a woman was not something she’d ever thought she would be asked. Men usually didn’t consider asking a woman for advice about romance.

“Talk to her. Listen to her. Be polite, kind, and honest”, Abi said before pausing with a frown. A sudden thought churned in her mind.  

“…And”, Abi continued, “Even though Miss Lei is the type of person to speak her mind, she may be hesitant to openly reject the King so be sure to give her an out. It’ll hurt if she does reject you but I think my King would prefer that over making her feel pressured.”

“No, that wouldn’t be…”, King Hiryuu gave a serious frown as he contemplated the advice, “So talk and listen to her…No wonder you don’t like Lord Heo. He doesn’t listen to you.”

“That’s one of the many reasons”, Abi nodded in reply as a little brown bird hopped closer to her. She gingerly reached out and scratched its head.

King Hiryuu smiled softly at the sight a moment before speaking again, “Thank you, Abi. It doesn’t seem nearly as daunting now.”

The King and his dragon stayed seated in the grass a while longer, feeding the birds.

* * *

Nearly a week after the King’s realization of his feelings there was a meeting with the kingdom’s most influential merchants. Whether due to her interest in the meeting, her interest the King, or a mix of the two, Yoora appeared as a guest with her father. Throughout the meeting she paid rapt attention, took notes, and occasionally whispered in her father’s ear.

Now the meeting had come to an end. In fact, it had gone on longer than anticipated so Abi was grateful to be stretching her legs. Ouryuu, having been dragged into this by her insistence that he learn more about economics and their King’s encouragement of the idea, was standing next to her with bored and drooping eyes. The guests filled out the door under her watchful gaze, bowing to the King and the two dragons as they left. Lei Hoon had been one of the first to leave, apologizing that he had another meeting about a shipment. However, his daughter lingered behind and was speaking with an elder merchant that was apparently a family friend. King Hiryuu’s eyes kept drifting to Yoora, even as he spoke to others. Abi struggled to hide her smirk. Finally the last merchants left, leaving only them and Yoora.

“Your majesty”, Yoora said with a smile and a quick bow.

King Hiryuu cleared his throat, a faint pink painting his cheeks, “Um, would you like to join us for tea, if you have no other engagements today?”

Dragon eyes did not miss the way Yoora’s pulse quickened for a brief moment nor the subtle bloom of pink on her face.

“I’d love to. Thank you.”

Abi nudged Ouryuu to shake him from his daze, “Don’t you have training with Hakuryuu now, Ouryuu.”

“Oh”, he blinked and suddenly looked as reluctant to go to sword practice as he had to sit in on the meeting, “Right.”

“Good luck, Zeno!” Hiryuu chirped and gave an encouraging smile that made Ouryuu’s face flush.

“I have other business to attend to as well”, Abi continued, nodding her head before heading off down the hall with Ouryuu on her heels. She was unaware of the strange stare Yoora gave her retreating figure.

Minutes after parting with Ouryuu, Abi walked into her office. The sound of the door caused her assistant to jump in surprise and nearly drop a scroll.

“Young-Soo, do you have the documents ready?”

“Lady Seiryuu! Of course.”

* * *

The wind was cold, biting through even her thickest clothes and winter cloak as Abi walked along the castle terrace. She wondered if it would have been better to stay inside. The royal doctor would probably fuss at her when he found out that she had been out so soon after recovering from a cold. However, after being locked away in her room for the past few days, she felt restless and wanted to be nearly anywhere but inside the castle.

Su-Ji’s voice suddenly echoed across the terrace, “Hei-Ran, come with me. I know you want to.”

Abi looked ahead to see the two court ladies standing on the platform. Both covered in thick layers of clothing as they overlooked the garden covered in fresh snow that glimmered in the sunlight.

“I can’t”, Hei-Ran sighed in reply, her expression downcast and brows creased with frustration, “My parents would be angry if I went into the city without a ‘proper escort’.”

“That’s not fair”, Su-Ji huffed, her breath turning icy in the air, “The market is perfectly safe.”

“Surely your parents wouldn’t have a problem with it if I’m your escort.”

Golden eyes widened in surprised at the suggestion that had slipped from her lips without a thought. Abi immediately stilled her shock and smiled at the court ladies. They stared at her in return, stunned into a brief silence by the offer.

“…You…would really do that, Lady Seiryuu?!”

“For once, I have no business to take care of. While I’ve recovered from that cold, my King has ordered that a take a day for myself”, a faint blush dusted Abi’s cheeks then, “Honestly, I wasn’t sure how to spend it.”  

Not an hour later had the three ladies of the court wandering through the city’s market street. The chatter of merchants and customers alike flowed through the cold air like a discord of crickets on a summer night. The trio strolled from shop to shop, stopping at a tea shop where Abi bought some berry infused blends. Soon a sweet smell lofting by caught the attention of their noses and stomaches. They quickly wandered over to the food stall and happily bought rice cakes before continuing on, munching on their treats. Abi let the smooth bean paste, earthy yet sweet, roll down her tongue as dragon eyes casually glanced about the market and observed all the going-ons.

Hei-Ran suddenly tugged on Su-Ji’s arm, perhaps not unlike a younger sibling getting the attention of their elder.

“Huh?” Su-Ji mumbled as she swallowed the last bite of her rice cake.

“Let’s go to the bookstore!” Hei-Ran grinned brightly before glancing at Abi, “Um, if you want to, Lady Seiryuu?”

“Sure”, Abi shrugged and followed after.

Stepping back inside a building was a relief from the biting breeze. The musty scent of ink and paper permeated the air. Abi frowned slightly, realizing that the bookstore smelled much like her office. Meanwhile, Hei-Ran rushed off and began searching the bookshelves. She flipped through a dozen books before one finally caught her interest. Su-Ji walked over and glanced over her shoulder with a mischievous glint in her green eyes.

“Should have known you’d pick _that_ type of book”, Su-Ji grinned.

Hei-Ran squeaked and closed the book with a loud clap. Her brown eyes were wide as she glanced to Abi, “Um, that was…”

A smirk formed on Abi’s lips as she casually picked up a book and passed it to Hei-Ran, “Ever read this one?”

Hei-Ran shook her head and, with ears burning, accepted the book. Su-Ji chuckled as she turned to Abi, “You’re interested in books like this, Lady Seiryuu?”

“On occasion”, Abi smirked as she gestured to another book, “I think this is more of your taste, Su-Ji?”

Su-Ji pulled it from the shelf and let out a soft sigh, “…Yeah.”

“Lady Seiryuu?”

The three ladies turned to the new voice as Lei Yoora walked appeared from the aisle over. Her purple skirt swished as she came to a still, while amber-brown eyes met Abi’s gold. She clutched a book to her chest as if she was nervous or unsure but then smiled at Abi.

“Miss Lei”, the dragon greeted as Su-Ji and Hei-Ran glanced back and forth between them.

“Oh! You’re that Lei Yoora”, Su-Ji stated with a sly smirk.

“I suppose I am”, Yoora blinked owlishly, “…I haven’t had the pleasure of meeting either of you.”

“I’m Han Su-Ji.”

“Suh Hei-Ran, it’s nice to meet you”, Hei-Ran also greeted, hiding a sullen expression.

“Lei Yoora, though you seem to already know of me”, she replied with a polite bow of her head before turning her attention back to Abi, “I’ve never knew that you came into town without the king, Lady Seiryuu.”

“I had a rare day off”, she answered, “So I joined Su-Ji and Hei-Ran on their excursion.”

“Oh, I see…”

A pause in conversation weighted in the air as the women stood there, awkwardly shifting and uncertain what to say.

“I was thinking after the bookstore that I wanted to go look at fabrics”, Su-Ji asked to break the silence, “If you’re free, would you care to join us?”

A smirk that didn’t quite match with Yoora’s rounded face and soft features lit her lips, “You just want my expert opinion, don’t you?”

“Of course.”        

Once their chosen books were paid for, the now group of four again braved the winter chill. Their pace was hurried to reach the fabric store, the bell above the door ringing when they huddled inside. The aging shopkeeper glanced up from his work to greet the customers.

“Yoora! It’s good to-”, the man then cut off as he did a double take, “Lady Seiryuu! This is an honor! If there’s anything you ladies need, please let me know.”

“Thank you”, Abi replied.

Su-Ji immediately began searching through the fabric rolls with Yoora quickly at her side, giving opinions and suggestions once Su-Ji had explained what she needed. Abi and Hei-Ran went their own ways, looking at any fabric that caught their eyes. Abi was admiring the detailing of a flower print pattern when Hei-Ran’s voice called out.

“Oh, how beautiful! Lady Seiryuu, this fabric would make a lovely dress for you!”

Abi, Su-Ji, and Yoora all joined her as Hei-Ran gestured at the silken fabric with a flourish. It was a pale blue, so pale as to almost appear white, and had dragons intricately embroidered into it. Abi could easily imagine wearing a dress made with this fabric. However, a frown tugged at her lips due to one little problem.  

“The embroidery is green”, the words came out in an almost hiss.

“You don’t like green?” Su-Ju questioned with a slight pout.

“Green is a lovely color”, Abi replied as she recalled a certain pair of green eyes that she was especially fond of, “It’s green dragons that I don’t like.”

“But King Hiryuu said you and Lord Ryokuryuu get along very well”, Yoora said with a smile that somehow reminded Abi of the grin Ouryuu would sometimes get.

“My King has a strange definition of ‘get along’”, Abi huffed, her cheeks puffing out, “His opinion on such matters should not be trusted.”

Laughter rang from their throats like squawking of birds during spring. A pink flush creeped onto Abi’s cheeks at the sound.

“How is that funny?!”

“You’re surprisingly cute, Lady Seiryuu. I must apologize to King Hiryuu for not believing him”, Yoora giggled.

Abi’s blush deepened until the color almost hid the red marks streaking down her face.

“…Such a troublesome King”, she muttered under her breath.

“Out of the Dragon Warriors, you are the only one I haven’t really talked to. Even though King Hiryuu said…I thought that…”, Yoora shook her head, her long hair swaying, and looked at Abi with glittering eyes, “I’m glad we met today, Lady Seiryuu.”

Lashes fluttered over gold as Abi realized that Yoora had thought that the dragon didn’t approve or like her. Abi mentally derided herself for making such a folly.

“I apologize if I’ve given you the wrong idea by being scarce”, she said with a slight dip of her head, “I did not wish to intrude on your time with King Hiryuu.”

As a tiny squeak escaped Yoora’s mouth and pink burned her cheeks, Abi decided that she was glad how this day had worked out as well.

* * *

Abi was once again in the castle garden surrounded by a flock of songbirds. Bora perched on her shoulder, its dark beady eyes staring suspiciously at the other birds claiming her attention. It had been raining nonstop for a few days, the cold rain of winter just budding into spring. Today, however, the dark grey clouds had finally cleared. The sky was a bright, clear blue with the stars glittering. Water pooled into puddles and droplets dripped off the leaves like a lingering drizzle, creating tiny rainbows that only her eyes could witness.

The sound of familiar laughter echoed across the garden. Abi stood - the birds scattering to the trees and the nearby roof – and peaked through the bushes. King Hiryuu was walking with Yoora, half of her long dark hair pulled up into a braided bun while the rest flowed freely down her back. The two were chatting too softly for Abi to overhear but their laughter bounced through the garden. The King’s smile was as warm, bright, and dazzling as the sun. Seeing her King’s happiness, Abi couldn’t help but smile as well. She was glad for King Hiryuu that Yoora requited his feelings. She was glad that it was someone like Yoora that her King fell for.

“Spying, Seiryuu?”

Ryokuryuu’s gruff voice murmuring in her ear startled Abi, nearly causing her to jump. He was standing annoyingly close, hovering over her shoulder as the fog of his breath wisped against her neck. For once, he apparently to not notice her surprise; his attention focused more on King Hiryuu and the likely soon-to-be queen. She glared at him from the corner of her eyes and considered elbowing him in the stomach.

“What is it, Ryokuryuu?”

“It’s understandable”, he replied as he leaned away, “Up until Girlie showed up, you were the only woman our dimwit King paid any attention to.”

The absence of his body heat hovering against her skin left Abi feeling the bite of the chilly air. However, his words made annoyance flare in her chest. She turned to face him with disbelief in her golden eyes, Bora mirroring her irritated expression.

“You…think I’m jealous? Ryokuryuu, you are an imbecile.”

He scowled, his dark orchid eyes narrowing as he glared down at her, “What the heck is that supposed to mean?”

“Exactly like it sounds”, she huffed in exasperation.

She then brushed the damp grass off her robes and walked past him. Ryokuryuu didn’t move or budge, their arms briefly bumping. As Abi stomped off toward the castle, she could feel his bothered stare on her back.


	13. All's fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hark—coming of new ages,
> 
> the skies open up and empty of their gods.
> 
> We who stand here sew together the holes,
> 
> we who keep this world from fall back into chaos—
> 
> because damn idiot kings can’t get their goddamn heads on straight
> 
> its marriage not battle you dolt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to Green for writing the poem for me!

Abi watched the room from the comfort of her cushioned chair, while Bora hopped around the table and pecked at the platter of apple-pears slices. Hakuryuu and Ouryuu were playing a board game, the latter biting his lip as he thought hard about which stone to move. Across from him, Hakuryuu leaned back in his chair and gulped down a cup of wine. Ryokuryuu sat precariously on the window ledge, scribbling something in a notebook. The way the soft lantern light from the courtyard outside haloed him was more pleasing than she’d ever admit aloud.

“The Elders are being very persistent about it”, the King rambled as he paced back and forth, looking about ready to pull out his radiant hair, “But isn’t it too soon? It hasn’t even been a year since we met.”

“Without a clear heir, Kouka will become unstable. The Elders wish to avoid that”, Abi said before taking a slice of fruit for herself.  

There was a glint of comprehension in the King’s eyes. After all, it had only been his miraculous descent into humanity that had saved this little country from being torn apart because the previous king lacked an heir. However, that glint quickly faded into a turbid mix of emotions.

“There’s plenty of time. I don’t want to rush her into this.”

“She really likes you. I don’t think you’d be rushing her into it”, Ouryuu grinned and finally made his move.

“But-”

“My King, you are overthinking this”, Hakuryuu cut in as he took his turn, blocking a black pebble with one of his white ones.

“Just ask the Girlie to be your queen already”, Ryokuryuu said with a shrug and then quickly jotted something else down.

Abi’s lips tugged downward as her golden eyes fell on that notebook. It was odd that she had never seen it before.

“What are you writing, Ryokuryuu?”

He shut the book with a sharp snap, his face burning a deep crimson that nearly matched their King’s hair.

“You look, Seiryuu, and I’ll kick your-!”

Dragon eyes almost unconsciously peered through binding and paper to his most recent note. The ink was still damp, a few words smudged from slamming it closed. His handwriting became sloppier as the words flowed; the last line being almost illegible from sheer frustrated distraction. Still an amused smirk lit her lips. She stumbled across an unexpected, hidden side of Ryokuryuu. Who would have thought that the barbaric, abrasive, foul-mouthed, and irritating man could compose poetry? With a flash of her fangs, her smirk shifted into a predatory grin. It seemed a shame to let him hide away such talent.

“Hark—coming of new ages.”

At the sound of her voice, King Hiryuu paused his pacing and turned to listen. Hakuryuu spun his head around as well with an expression of befuddlement.

“The skies open up and empty of their gods.”

Ryokuryuu’s orchid eyes darted around before settling on her, looking about ready to lunge and clamp her mouth shut. Instead, he spattered as his cheeks went from red to a light shade of purple.

“We who stand here sew together the-”

“Sh-shut the hell up, Seiryuu!”

“Aww, that sounds wonderful”, King Hiryuu gave him a dazzling smile, “I’d like to hear the rest.”

“No!” He huffed out, “It’s not even done yet because you’re distracting! Stupid King! And Seiryuu, you little-!”

“I don’t know much poetry but it sounded fine to me”, Hakuryuu added, earning a disgruntled growl from Ryokuryuu.

“Hey, Hakuryuu!” Ouryuu suddenly chirped, having ignored the fuss, “Looks like I win!”

“What? When did…” Hakuryuu’s brows creased as he stared down at the game board, “…The pieces weren’t like that. You cheated when I looked away, little brother.”

With a surprising speed, he moved around the table and captured Ouryuu in a headlock. Scaly knuckles scratched against golden-blond hair as Ouryuu futilely struggled to escape Hakuryuu’s grasp. At the sight, King Hiryuu’s rich laughter chimed through the room like the echo of bells.

* * *

Dust moots floated up in the soft draft, illuminated by the pillars of early morning light like they were fireflies on a summer night. Abi breathed in the lingering scent of freshly brewed tea as she sipped the last of her drink. King Hiryuu, the other dragons, and a few lords sat around her. Scrolls and reports were spread on the table as voices droned about various issues. Abi was only half-paying attention, absorbing the important details but ignoring the rest. That is until a single statement jolted her fully awake.

“A large group of bandits have been raiding merchants and villages along the south-eastern boarder”, a lord informed, “Witnesses say that the bandits are unusually well-armed.”

King Hiryuu nodded, a deep frown forming on his lips. After a moment, he came to a decision and his voice rang out with certainty.

“Shuten, I’ll leave this matter to you.”      

“My King”, Abi interrupted as she set down her cup with a heavy thud, “I can find these bandits with ease. Allow me to assist Ryokuryuu.”

Ryokuryuu’s head spun toward her, surprise clear across his face that she was asking to be in his presence more than necessary.

“No, Shuten can handle this alone.”

Abi gritted her teeth, her fangs pressing into her gums. It did not seem like a coincidence that these mysteriously well-armed bandits had appeared near the border of her former Clan’s territory, not quite a year after her refusal to return at Yoo Seung’s command. This was most likely her second-cousin’s retaliation. King Hiryuu suspected that as well; the flash of fire burning in his eyes told her as much.

“This is my-”

“Abi”, King Hiryuu cut off, his tone carrying the authority he rarely used on them directly, “I need you here. We have intelligence reports that the Jin and Khan Clans have allied and plan to go to war with us. If they attack, it will be through the Northern Valley. You will be invaluable in that situation.”

Her frown deepened as gold and amethyst met as if in a silent contest of wills. Even though the King’s point was reasonable, Abi couldn’t help but feel that Hiryuu was coddling her from the consequences of the estrangement. A few tense moments passed before Abi reluctantly looked away.  

“…I understand, my King.”

* * *

Bora lightly pecked at Abi’s fingers as she drummed them against the stone railing. Golden eyes peered out across the city below. Merchants, street performers, and average people wandered the market and shops. Children played tag through the streets and allies. Soldiers stood at their posts; or, in one soldier’s case, slept at his post (Abi noted that it wasn’t the first time she’d seen this particular soldier napping on duty). It was a quiet, peaceful day. It was normal and uneventful day.

“How boring”, Abi sighed.

Soft footsteps and rustling clothes from behind caught her notice. Without bothering to turn her head, Abi glanced behind.  

“Ouryuu, stop hovering at the stairs.”

A chuckle bounced off the stone doorway as Ouryuu stepped out, the sunlight shimmering off his golden locks. His bright grin held the glitter of amusement; and, his eyes glinted with some hidden knowledge like the sparkle of starlight in the midday sky.

“Are you moping because you miss Ryokuryuu?” His tone was sing-song.

“That is a pathetic joke”, she turned a glare on him as she replied, “There’s no reason to miss a brute like him.”

“If you say so, Seiryuu”, he chirped, unfazed by her cold stare, “Anyway, Yoora and some of the court ladies were looking for you. They wanted you to join for tea.”

“You run errands for court ladies now?”

“Well, when the future queen asks a simple favor, it’s best to go along with it”, Ouryuu shrugged.

A small laugh escaped Abi’s mouth, “Alright. Let’s go join them.”

“Wait”, he blinked, “Me too?”

Abi grabbed his arm and started walking toward the stairs, pulling Ouryuu along with her. Not wanting to be left behind, Bora quickly flew after and landed on her shoulder with a tweet.

“It’s not like you have anything else to do, right?”

His shoulders slumped as he let her drag him along, “…No.”

Mere minutes later, the two dragons and accompanying bluebird walked out on a balcony overlooking the garden. Spring flowers were beginning to bloom. Hues of purples, reds, pinks, and oranges painted the garden like a burning sunrise. Sitting at a table overlooking the colorful view was Yoora and a gaggle of court ladies, Su-Ji and Hei-Ran included. A chorus of voices greeted them as the dragons approached.

“Lady Seiryuu!”

“Is Lord Ouryuu joining us as well?”

“I hope you all don’t mind that I’ve brought him along”, Abi replied.

“Not at all!”

Ouryuu let out a tiny squeak as most of the ladies practically pulled him to the table, pressing tea and sweets in his hands. Their voices chatted excitedly, while Ouryuu automatically smiled and nodded along. The subtle crease of his brow revealed his befuddlement and near overwhelm at the sudden attention. His sky hued eyes darted to Abi, silently begging for help.  

“I don’t feel that sorry for him”, Su-Ji – one of the few not currently fawning over him – stated.

Abi snorted in agreement.

“Lady Seiryuu”, Yoora greeted as she offered the chair beside her with a short motion.

“Miss Lei.”

Abi sat down and gratefully took a rice cake offered from Su-Ji, sharing a tiny bite with Bora. Yoora folded her hands in her lap and smiled at the sight of a flustered Ouryuu being pampered.

“Lord Ouryuu doesn’t seem like a fearsome Dragon Warrior.”

“His purpose isn’t to fight”, she replied in an instant before finishing off her sweet snack.

“I see…”, Yoora shook her head, her dark locks swaying, “This entire deal with dragon gods and powers is over my head.”

A smirk then lit Abi’s lips, “Because you think of King Hiryuu as just a _man_.”  

Light pink dusted across Yoora’s cheeks, while Su-Ji cackled in the background.

“I suppose I do”, Yoora replied. She quickly pushed away any fluster as her tone shifted lower and her mouth creased down, “…Speaking of the King, he seemed distressed when I spoke to him earlier but wouldn’t tell me any details.”

Abi absentmindedly petted Bora’s head, “…We do not see eye to eye on a certain situation.”

“So you’re mad at him then. That explains it.”

“I wasn’t sure it was even possible for any of you to actually get mad at King Hiryuu”, Su-Ji added. There was a subtle glint of curiosity in her emerald eyes but her jaw locked with restraint.

Silence stretched out between them even as the chatting voices of Ouryuu and the other women flowed through the air. Abi’s tongue brushed against her sharped canines. It was tempting to explain her situation to Yoora and Su-Ji, more so than she would have ever thought. They, unlike her King and fellow dragons, would perhaps better understand this affront to her pride.

It wasn’t like the bandits being better armed than they should be was secret information. In fact, due to her merchant connections, Yoora had probably learned of it before it was brought to the King’s attention. However, the suspected connection to the Yoo Clan and thus her was something only two people knew. Abi wasn’t sure she wanted to risk any of that getting out.

“Lady Seiryuu! Lord Ouryuu!”

Young-Soo’s voice cut through the tension and silenced the conversation. Her assistant appeared at the balcony door, his face heavy and hazel eyes clouded with worry. Abi didn’t need to guess that the prediction of another war had come true.

“King Hiryuu and Lord Hakuryuu need to speak with you two.”

* * *

Barely a week later, Abi sat on the grass at the outskirts of the army camp as a steady breeze played with her hair and flowing sleeves. Dragon eyes focused far into the distance, past the mountain range that lay before them. Snow dusted the topmost caps, while pine trees cloaked the slopes in lush green. Along a thin trail, a boar wandered through the woods with its piglets following behind.

“You can’t avoid our King forever.”

Abi jumped at the unexpected voice and spun her head around as she shifted her focus to her immediate surroundings. As Hakuryuu settled down on the grass next to her, she let out a soft exhale.

“I’m not avoiding him.”

Hakuryuu let out a low hum in reply.

“It’s not your concern, Hakuryuu”, Abi huffed.

“I didn’t say anything.”

The gold of her eyes reflected sunlight as she glowered at him. Hakuryuu just yawned and leaned back, watching the clouds drift by above. Abi turned away again but continued glaring at nothing in particular.

“Can you see them?”

Without thought, Abi glanced toward the line of dots that was the distant army. An army they would meet at the valley tomorrow morning.

“Yes.”

“Seiryuu, are you nervous?” His voice was oddly soft as he spoke, “You’ve been on edge since-”

“I said that it’s not your concern!”

She quickly stood up, brushing stray grass blades from her pants.

“It is my concern, little sister”, Hakuryuu whispered, more to himself than Abi.

She chose to ignore the comment and stomped back to the camp. As she passed the corral pin, Abi grimaced at the smell of sweaty unwashed bodies and horse manure that permeated the air like a pungent mist. With the cool breeze fading, the sun quickly became blaring and oppressive. The soldiers were used to that, going about their duties with few complaints. Abi, however, had a long list of complaints hovering at the edges of her thoughts. They were unvoiced though as she continued through the camp, glowering at anyone who happened to look her way. Those unfortunate soldiers flinched away from the dragon.

She soon entered her private tent and all but threw herself on the cot. Out of pure habit, she listened for the comforting chirps of her bluebird. Realizing that, of course, there would be no bird noises when Bora was back at the castle, Abi groaned into her pillow.

After a few minutes, a voice called from outside, “Lady Seiryuu?”

Abi sighed and sat up, straightening her clothes as the moping was swiftly replaced with an air of professionalism befitting a Dragon Warrior and Tribe leader.  

“Come in.”

Lieutenant Sun-Gi stepped inside, the fabric door flapping behind him. He glanced over her with a tired face, “I’ve bought a few reports for you to look over.”

“Since when is that your job?”

“Since you paralyzed the majority of the men while storming through the camp.”

“I didn’t use my power.”

“You didn’t have to, Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi’s frown deepened as she took the offered scrolls, “I’ll try not to frighten their fragile constitutions next time.”  

“I’m sure they would appreciate it”, Sun-Gi gave a slight bow before turning to leave.

“Wait, Lieutenant.”

He turned back around, curiosity shimmering in his eyes, “Yes, Lady Seiryuu?”

“When my power backfires…”, Abi lightly bit her lip before continuing, “I know you and Hakuryuu are friends from before he drank the dragon’s blood. Since Ryokuryuu isn’t here to do so, will you watch Hakuryuu’s back?”

“Gu-”, a small smile eased onto Sun-Gi’s face even as he corrected his mistake, “Lord Hakuryuu is rather inconsiderate of his wellbeing at times.”

* * *

As the sun rose above the horizon, the two armies stared each other down. One’s goal was to surge forward into the little kingdom; the other to block them. Abi glanced across the determined faces of Kouka’s enemy and then took a step forward. As she approached, the enemy archers took aim. A commander gave the signal. A rain of arrows poured down. Abi didn’t stop walking; she didn’t flinch. Before the arrows could hit her, they were swatted from the air by a giant claw. Despite the violent motion, the pearl-white scales glistening in the sunlight nearly took Abi’s breath away.

“How much closer do you need to get?” Hakuryuu glanced at her with a fanged grin.

“A few dozen feet or so.”

He nodded and placed himself squarely in front of Abi. Being so much larger than her, Abi was perfectly shielded from another round of arrows. They continued forward as Hakuryuu knocked away any arrows that came near them like he was swatting flies.

Finally, the opposing army was within her range. While the archers notched the next round, Abi stepped around Hakuryuu. Most the horde was suddenly entranced by the shimmering gold of the dragon’s eyes. A feral smile graced Abi’s lips as she released her power. To the cacophony of panicked screams, a monstrous blue dragon descended on the soldiers.

Swords and bows clattered to the ground as men froze from paralysis. Many of the frontline soldiers fainted after one glance. The anger and hurt that had been brewing inside her heart for weeks spilled over into the moment. Phantom claws and fangs tore through limb and life, relishing in stilling franticly beating hearts. Abi reached out her power deeper into their ranks as the dragon’s blood pounded in her ears. Let’s rip that one’s leg off, the bloodlust cooed. Tear that one’s arm asunder. Squeeze that one’s lungs until the fragile human suffocates. Make them beg for mercy before snuffing their life out.

Abi took a slow, deep breath and pushed the whispering bloodlust to the back of her mind. It was one thing to kill on a battlefield but there was no reason to torture these men to death just because she could.    

The dying screams continued on and on until finally the sensation of power backfire tingled across her body. She tumbled forward in a jerking motion as if a rope holding her up had snapped from too much tension. Seeing their opening, the opposing army that had been outside the range of her power began to surge forth like a flood. Vengeful anger creased their faces, all focused on her. Abi cringed at it and in anticipation of the rushing ground. However, before she fell flat on her face, a sturdy arm caught her around the waist.

“I’ll take it from here, little sister”, Hakuryuu’s voice rumbled.

Ouryuu then emerged from behind Kouka’s soldiers, rushing to his fellow dragons. Hakuryuu quickly shifted her into Ouryuu’s hold. Abi grumbled under breath as he struggled to sling her limp arm over his shoulder. Her vision was greying out. The sounds of clashing weapons seemed eerily distant and muffled. She knew she had again overextended her power and would soon faint yet she clung to consciousness.  

“Hurry!” Hakuryuu shouted. The muscles of his scaled arm pulsed as it doubled its usual size. He glanced to the side at Young-Soo, “You! Guard them!”

“Yes!”

Ouryuu begin carrying her away, while Young-Soo hovered at their sides with sword posed at the ready despite them being increasingly buffered from the battle. They quickly passed Sun-Gi, who was bellowing out orders. With the last of her energy, Abi called out to him. As her lieutenant turned toward her, the gold of the dragon eyes burned into him. No doubt recalling yesterday’s conversation, Sun-Gi nodded once before Abi was hurried out of his sight.

Assured that everything was going as well as it possibly could, Abi slumped into Ouryuu’s hold and gave into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Abi woke as she usually did after a battle: lying in her cot with covers tucked annoyingly tight. She blinked open her eyes, first staring out at the dark sky crowded with stars before withdrawing her vision into the tent. She slowly wiggled free of the blankets and got up. By the time she had changed into fresh clothes, Ouryuu’s chipper voice drifted from outside.

“Young-Soo? Shouldn’t your shift be over?”

“Bo-yeon’s brother didn’t make it. I offered to take his shift so he could…”

“Ah”, he replied with a flat tone, “Well, go rest.”

“But-”

“It’s fine”, Abi said as she walked out, “Go rest, Yong-Soo.”

“Lady Seiryuu! Yes, thank you”, her assistant bowed to them before heading off.

Abi turned to Ouryuu then, “I hope I wasn’t asleep for days again…?”

“Just a few hours”, Ouryuu shrugged before motioning for her to follow, “Hakuryuu got the worst of it this time. He’s such a reckless boar.”

Immediately, Abi reached out to Hakuryuu’s white glow. It was dimmer than usual but not worryingly so. She relaxed as they approached Hakuryuu’s tent. His weary voice drifted out into the night.

“Really, my King, there is no reason for you to bother with this.”

“Nonsense”, Hiryuu chimed, “Now eat.”

Ouryuu and Abi entered the tent to see Hakuryuu wrapped up in bandages and cheeks surprisingly red for how pale he was. King Hiryuu sat by his bedside with a bowl of soup in one hand and holding out a spoon in the other. Hakuryuu obeyed with some reluctance, letting the King fed him the spoonful. As he swallowed, he noticed his dragon siblings and coughed.

“Chmm, you two saw that…”

“Yup!” Ouryuu grinned. The mischief shining in his eyes almost made Abi think he’d given their King the idea.  

“Abi!” The King called out, “I’m glad to see you’re alright.”

His relieved smile made the dragon’s blood flutter through her veins; and, Abi had to recall that she was still mad at him. Though, somehow that seemed unimportant at the moment.

“I got a message that Shuten has dealt with bandits. When we get the detailed report, would you look over it?”

Abi let out a slow breath. She really couldn’t stay mad at him.

“Of course, my King.” 


	14. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Hiryuu marries his Queen; and, Abi has a little too much to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is going on hiatus because I'm attempting to meet deadlines so I can graduate this May. Not entirely sure when I’ll be able to update again but I’m assuming late April.

Abi finished reading over the report for the tenth time as she drummed fingertips across the table. While Ryokuryuu had figured out the bandits received the weapons from a black market merchant known to middle man, there were no hints as to who was the true source of the weapons. Perhaps annoyed by her fidgeting, Bora hopped until her hand with an indigent chirp. Abi brushed a finger against its feathered head before looking up to Ryokuryuu, who was lounging in the windowsill with a bottle of sake in hand.

“Ryokuryuu, did any of the bandits say anything…strange? Or that stood out?”

Orchid eyes flickered to her as he took a gulp. Once he swallowed, Ryokuryuu muttered, “That would’ve been mentioned in the report. Why are you looking so deeply in this? The bandits are gone. Whoever gave them the weapons got sent a clear message of what happens when they mess with Kouka.”

Abi’s jaw locked.  

Ryokuryuu stared a moment before continuing, “Is it because your Clan is near there too, Seiryuu?”  

“It’s understandable that Seiryuu is worried for her family”, Hakuryuu shrugged.

She took a deep breath. What could she say? That she was almost certain her second-cousin, her so-called family, was behind this? Her stomach twisted at the very thought of admitting it and of having to explain why.

“Seiryuu”, Ouryuu broke the silence with a soft murmur, “…Are you alright?”

“It’s nothing. I’m fin-”

The doors suddenly burst open with an echoing thud. King Hiryuu entered the room; his face flushed and panic flaring in his amethyst eyes. Both Abi and Ouryuu jumped in surprise, while Ryokuryuu nearly dropped his drink. As Hakuryuu scrambled to stand, his nails scratched deep into the wooden chair.

“My King, what’s wrong?!”

Hiryuu gasped out, “I-I…I proposed!”

“That’s all?” Abi questioned with raised brow.

“Stupid King, don’t get us worked up over something like that!”  

“But I didn’t mean to propose!” Hiryuu replied, “It- It just slipped out!”

The Four Dragons glanced at each other, simultaneously letting out a weary breath.

“Well”, Ouryuu chirped in, “Did she say yes?”

Their King blinked once, slowly processing the question, before suddenly turning heel and running back out of the room.  

* * *

A few days later found Abi in the soon-to-be queen’s rooms, watching as Yoora was surrounded by ladies-in-waiting. A seamstress was intently focused on deciding the perfect length for a dress hem, while other maids buzzed about measuring her figure.  

“Which one do you think?” Su-Ji asked holding up two fabric samples up to Yoora. One was purple with gold designs, while the other gold with red designs.

“The right one”, Hei-Ran stated.  

“I agree. It suits your complication better”, Abi added as she nudged her dozing bluebird. A smirk then spread across her face, “Though, I’m still surprised you agreed to this after that stunt King Hiryuu pulled.”

“Well, him being all flustered and embarrassed by it was rather cute”, Yoora replied with mischief flaring in her eyes, “The groveling helped.”

Su-Ji broke into a laughing fit, while lighthearted scandal crossed Hei-Ran and the maids’ faces.

“My King groveling…”, Abi hummed as she considered it, “That would have been something to see.”

“You weren’t watching, Lady Seiryuu?”

“I don’t watch every little thing.”  

“I would hope not”, Yoora said with a sly smile that caused Su-Ji double over in more laughter and the other women blush bright red. She then took the fabrics from Su-Ji’s still shaking hands and looked over them with a keen eye before declaring, “Yes, I think the purple and gold print suits me better. Thank you for your opinions.”

“Anytime, my Queen.”

Yoora’s eyes went wide as she spun toward Abi, nearly causing one maid to tumble over and the seamstress mutter in annoyance.

“I’m not a-”, she paused, sucking in a breath, “I’m not the queen yet. The wedding isn’t for at least another two months.”

* * *

Abi sat at her desk, fingers tapping against the wood as she read over the same line for the third time. The pulsing lights of the other three dragons were gathered together in the direction of their King’s rooms. She couldn’t help but wonder just what the four of them were doing without her.

“Not that I particularly care”, she told the bluebird perched on her still hand, “I’m just curious.”

Bora blinked its beady eyes in response. That convinced her. Abi let out a sigh as she stood up and walked out of her office.

With the royal wedding less than a week away, the castle staff was hectic in preparations. As Abi turned a corner, a maid – carrying a stack of linens so high that she could barely see over – rushed right at the dragon. The maid noticed her at the last moment. She stopped so abruptly that the linens tumbled forward out of her grasp. Acting on pure reflect, Abi caught the falling sheets.

“Lady Seiryuu! I’m so sorry! I-”

“There’s no need to apologize”, Abi replied as she carefully passed the linens back over, “I know you’re busy but try to be more careful.”

“Yes, my Lady”, the maid smiled brightly before hurrying off again.  

It wasn’t long after that before Abi was in front of the doors of the King’s wing, her hand hovering to knock. However, curiosity overcame her first, and dragon eyes peered through the wood and stone. King Hiryuu and her fellow dragons were sitting around the front room. Her King’s shoulders were rigid and face as red as his curls. Ouryuu too was blushing bright and looked as if he wanted to sink into the floor. In contrast, Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu were more at ease, lounging casually at the table. Hakuryuu seemed to be explaining something, though Ryokuryuu piped in a few of his own comments.

An idea of what they were most likely discussing settled in Abi’s mind.

“…Oh.”

She mulled over turning around, walking away and letting them deal with it. However, the bride-to-be’s face flashed through her mind. Abi huffed at her inability to let things play out without her interference and knocked her knuckles against the door twice before entering.  

“And then you should-”, Hakuryuu paused, his face suddenly turning awkward shade as he both paled and blushed at the sight of his dragon sister, “Seiryuu?! What are- You shouldn’t-”

Ryokuryuu snorted and rolled his eyes, “What the protective prude here means is that this isn’t really a conversation for an innocent like you.”

In the background, Ouryuu muttered, “Then why can’t I leave?”

“There’s a flaw in your premise”, Abi stated as she sat down and turned to King Hiryuu, “My King, if you would like a woman’s perspective on this, I’d be willing to share. I think Yoora should enjoy her wedding night.”

Silence filled the room like a heavy weight as they all processed her declaration. Ryokuryuu’s eyes grew large like saucers as he gaped, trying and failing to find words. A second later the silence was shattered by the scrapping of claws against the table.

“Who touched you?!” Hakuryuu growled, looking like he wanted to break at least a few bones.  

“No one in the past three years”, Abi replied and narrowed her eyes at him, “And who did is none of your concern.”

“But-”

“The topic is not my past but our King’s future.”  

“I-I do want Yoora to have a pleasurable first experience…”, King Hiryuu’s cheeks still burned as he spoke.

At that point, Ryokuryuu apparently remembered how to breathe again and promptly went into a coughing fit. King Hiryuu quickly rushed to his side, while Ouryuu poured a glass of water for him. Abi just sighed. It was going to be a long conversation.        

* * *

When the day of the wedding finally arrived, the morning sun painted the sky with hues of pink, purple, and orange. Yoora paced back and forth across the room, the blue underskirt of her wedding dress trailing the floor. Her face was filled with panic, her heart beating so frantically that Abi’s eyes were drawn from the dawn outside to look at it.

“Please, Lady Yoora”, a lady-in-waiting said, “We need to finish your hair and makeup.”

“I can’t! I’m not- not ready to become queen! The old noble families will be just waiting for me to screw up some etiquette. I can’t remember everything from all those lessons!”

Abi had heard enough. After a wide yawn that flashed her dragon fangs, she stood up from her chair and walked over to Yoora. Her hands grasped on the bride’s shoulders, while golden eyes stared directly into amber-brown.

“Since when do you care what some stuffy old nobles think?”

“….If I’m a bad queen, then it’ll only cause trouble for Hiryuu and Kouka”, Yoora breathed out in a whisper.

“If you are a bad queen. However, I don’t think you will be”, Abi replied. Yoora opened her mouth to say something but the intense look of the dragon’s eyes silenced her.  “Even if you mess up, you already have friends and allies among the nobles. Su-Ji and Hei-Ran are quite fond of you.”

“And you, Lady Seiryuu?”

“Of course”, Abi smiled softly.

Yoora took a deep breath as Abi’s hands lifted, “Thank you.”

The soon-to-be Queen then turned back to the anxious ladies-in-waiting, ready to finish the wedding preparations.  

* * *

The ceremony was as grandiose as expected for a royal wedding. The castle was filled to the brim with nobles, officials, and myriad of other guests. Though the King and his bride were beaming from their tables, priests were droning on and on. Abi tried to pay attention but her focus was also pulled away by her duty. Everyone – from the servants to the guests – was under the scrutinizing watch of her eyes. Ouryuu soon grew bored and began fidgeting, his elbow accidently nudging hers. Abi lightly elbowed him back and glared disapprovingly. He gave a guilty grin in reply.    

Once the ceremony ended, the banquet began with much celebration. Colored lanterns and flowers decorated the party areas, while the court musicians filled the air with heartfelt songs. Abi noted that Yoora’s musician friend was among them. At a pause, he caught her eye and shyly waved. Abi nodded at him before waded through the crowd. She exchanged brief pleasantries with nobles as she worked her way toward the serving table. An assortment of meats, soups, fruit, and desserts were laid out; and, Abi gleefully grabbed a few of her favorite desserts.

“Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi turned to the voice of her assistant, “Young-Soo. Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Of course. There’s nothing to report”, he answered with faint pink on his cheeks, “Um, you look lovely, Lady Seiryuu.”

Abi nodded politely. She agreed after all. For this once, Abi decided to embrace an obviously feminine outfit; one that accentuated her figure, instead of downplaying it like her usual clothing did. The dress fabric was a purple so deep that it almost appeared black. A few threads of silver were woven in the material like stars shimmering in the dark. The hemming and sash were varying shades of blue. Her usual pearl necklace remained around her neck, but the ribbon that usually kept her bun up was replaced by a matching pearl clip. Combined with her golden eyes and red facial markings, the impression Abi left was that of an elegant dragon spun from the night sky.

As if on cue, Hakuryuu appeared and patted her assistant on the back so hard he stumbled forward and had to regain his footing. As Young-Soo glanced up, his face paled slightly.

“I should get back to my post”, he muttered, giving a quick bow before turning away.

Abi watched him retreat as she ate a honey cake, “Hakuryuu, you should stop making Young-Soo so nervous. I need him to do his job.”

“He’s a coward for getting scared off so easily”, Hakuryuu shrugged, disproval on clear in his tone.

“Oh?” Ouryuu practically slid into the conversation, “Another one? That’s eight then.”

“I’ve only scared off five”, Hakuryuu replied.  

“Ryokuryuu was glaring so intensely at two earlier that they didn’t dare approach”, Ouryuu explained with an amused grin like this entire thing was a particularly entertaining game, “And I may have accidentally tripped and spilled wine all over Lord Heo’s robes before he could try to talk to you earlier.”

“Even you, Ouryuu?” Abi shook her head in fond exasperation, “I would complain but it means I don’t have to scare them off myself.”

Ouryuu laughed, “Seiryuu, you would end up paralyzing them.”  

“Only if they were incredibly irritating…Like Lord Heo is”, Abi stated dryly, “Speaking of irritating, where did Ryokuryuu disappear to?”

Ouryuu shrugged as he grabbed more snacks from the table, while Hakuryuu shrugged.

“I haven’t seen Ryokuryuu in a while either.”

“It doesn’t really matter", she replied as she savored the last bit of her dessert, “I’m going outside for some fresh air.”

Abi purposely overlooked the knowing smirk on Ouryuu’s face as she walked away. She paused by the table to get a cup of plum wine and then wandered through the crowd – opting to ignore the flustered call of would-be suitor number nine – until she reached the door to the castle terrace. As Abi walked and sipped the wine, her eyes surveyed the castle grounds. The guards were doing their jobs well; and, nothing appeared out of place. Abi smiled lightly at the relative quiet as she reached a balcony on the far end of the castle, away from the crowded and noisy banquet.

Ryokuryuu was there, casually balanced on the railing as the city lights glittered behind him. He wore formal clothing like her and the others, which was cut in the same style as his usual clothing but made from more expensive and vividly colored fabric with ivory and gold buttons. A bottle of sake sat beside him, while he scribbled in a familiar notebook. His eyes, matching the deep purple of the night sky above, were intently focused on his work as his dark green hair fluttered in the warm breeze. His expression held a rarely seen pensive gentleness, lit by lantern light and pale beams of the waning moon.

“Composing your so-called poetry?”

At the sound of her voice, Ryokuryuu snapped the book shut and turned to glare at her. However, the glare seemed soften as he stared at Abi.  

“What are you doing out here, Seiryuu?”

Abi gracefully hopped up onto the railing next to him and let her silk covered feet dangle off the side, “I suppose taking a break from the line of men that seem to think just because it’s a wedding I might be open to their flirtations.”

“Whatever”, he shrugged as he refilled his cup and took a drink.

The two dragons sat in a comfortable silence. Abi’s eyes flashed iridescent in the moon and lantern light as she peered down into the city. The people were holding their own celebrations. Even this late, children ran happily through the streets with kites and pinwheels as if it were a festival. Adults wondered in and out of bars, chatting and laughing and flirting. There was a group of young people who had started an impromptu dance in the market square, a few traveling musicians playing melodies for them.  

“Marriage, huh?”

Abi pulled her attention from the distant townspeople to glance at Ryokuryuu’s profile. He was staring off into the distance with a musing expression. A fluttering sensation suddenly rippled through Abi stomach. She emptied her cup, the sweet taste of plum wine coating her tongue, before answering.

“That is what weddings are about.”

“I don’t see the appeal”, he stated and took another swig of his drink, “Who would want to settle down.”

“A lot of people that aren’t as flighty as you are”, Abi replied. Deciding that more alcohol might be the cure for her sudden nerves, she held her cup toward him, “Refill?”

“Why should I share with you? Go get your own”, he huffed but filled it anyway.

Abi hid her half-moon smile by taking another sip. She was dimly aware that she was drinking the alcohol a little too fast. Her face was already flushed pink, heat radiating from her cheeks.  

“What about you?” Ryokuryuu looked at her with orchid eyes full of curiosity, “You’re not exactly the flighty type, as you put it, yet seem to have no interest in marriage.”

Abi knew that most men were either interested in her striking appearance or her political influence, not really her. Few would actually be able to accept a wife that would always put another man before her husband. Yet any theoretical husband of hers would come after King Hiryuu, her fellow dragons, and Kouka.

Even though she had all those reasons, her answer was simple and blunt, “I’ve yet to find a man I could tolerate enough to marry.”  

“Figures”, Ryokuryuu snorted before noticing that she was haphazardly swinging her feet off the edge, “Seiryuu, if you fall I’m not going to save you.”

“You would”, Abi replied with absolute certainty echoing in her voice, “King Hiryuu would be sad if you didn’t.”

Unable to argue against that logic, Ryokuryuu said nothing. The two dragons fell back into companionable silence, enjoying the warm breeze and distant sounds of the ongoing party. As an hour or two slowly passed, their quiet was only broken for the occasional refill request and grumbling acquiesce of said request. Abi continued swaying her legs back and forth as she tipped her cup up and let the sake burn down her throat. Setting the now empty cup on the railing beside her, Abi leaned forward with golden eyes gazing far off into the night. The myriad of glittering lights dusted the dark purple and navy sky as colors, faint even to her eyes, danced and swirled through the air above.

Abi must have leaned too far because suddenly the sky was the ground, the dark silk of her dress slipping off the railing. A small squeak of surprise escaped her lips as her body tumbled forward. However, a muscular arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her safely back onto the balcony.

“Dammit, Seiryuu”, Ryokuryuu muttered as they sank to the floor.

Abi thought his worried face looked funny and a hiccupped giggle sounded from her throat.

“You nearly fell. You’re drunk.”

“You caaught me”, she stammered out, “T-told youse.”  

He scowled as he adjusted his hold around her waist, “I’ll help you to your room.”

“I don’t ne-eed any h-help”, Abi pouted her painted lips in offense.

“…Sometimes I don’t know whether you’re naïve or ov-verconfid-dent”, he sighed with tongue tripping over the last word, “…Whatever. I bet the servants will get a laugh out of seeing you stumble through the halls.”

Abi shrugged and thought about standing up but then realized that Ryokuryuu was a rather comfy seat. One of her hands clutched the soft fabric off his shirt, feeling of his rapid heartbeat beneath her fingertips. The warmth radiating off him hovered against her alcohol flushed skin. It was so very tempting to stay and soak in his warmth.

“I’s finee here”, Abi declared in a slur.

Ryokuryuu raised a brow, “Right here? Sitting like this?”

Abi nodded as her long lashes fluttered drowsily over half-closed eyes. Ryokuryuu gulped, his throat bobbling in a way that she found fascinating.

“You’re drunk”, he repeated as he shifted an arm to reach the cup and sake bottle, “And I’m not drunk enouff-or this.”

Abi hummed sleepily and rested her head on the inviting pillow that was Ryokuryuu’s shoulder. His cheeks blotched red as he stared wide-eyed at her. While Abi began to drift asleep, subconsciously snuggling closer, Ryokuryuu downed his drink in one shot.


End file.
